Friendzones Are For Quitters
by DeviantCreatures
Summary: You ever feel like the only one you connect with, the only one who makes you feel like everything is easier, has been your best friend since you were kids, but now he's married to a woman (who doesn't deserve him), with a family, and is not gay (or so he says)?
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: **TerasBad:** So a quick note before reading. When I and Lovely Spell began working with each other, the length of the Naruto universe had not yet been as far as it is and Gaara's father, Rasa was still unnamed. We still wanted to feature him in our fanfics though so we improvised and named him Masahiko ('Masa' for short) after the voice actor. Now we know Gaara's father's name is Rasa, but we've been calling him Masahiko or Masa for so long, we've grown rather fond of the name and it's also not that far off from his actual name. So for our purposes, we'll be referring to Rasa as Masa in this fic and possible future works. Thank you for your patience and it is not a typo.

**Lovely Spell:** What Teras said. Enjoy the fic!

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto and this is just a sick twisted fantasy we all wish would happen for real. Enjoy!

* * *

Kiba stirred his bowl of venison chilli. He dipped a corner of his cornbread and took a small bite before sighing again. He dipped it once more, despite its soggy state. This time as he brought it up to his mouth a chunk dropped off and landed dead center of the divorce papers he'd just been served. "Just" as in three months ago.

He'd been staying in the spare bedroom, while his wife of nearly 8 years remained in the master bedroom. Ino was also very, very pregnant, again. If Kiba had to guess he'd say with another redheaded child. He snorted as he tried to sop up the chilli and clean it off the page. It left a long red smear across the pristine pages. He was messy, another reason she wanted a divorce, one of many.

Shino walked into The Rosebud with a smile hidden behind his usual large collar. He'd never grown out of them. He had missed the local cuisine of Konoha however and after so long at University, earning his Doctorate, just the smell and sounds of the familiar Akimichi restaurant set him at ease. He sat at the bar and asked for a menu. It wasn't until his drink arrived that he looked around and noticed who he was sitting next to. It had been a long time since he'd seen him last, but he'd recognize those triangles anywhere.

"Kiba?" he asked craning to look around at him.

Kiba was so lost in thought he didn't so much as turn when someone sat next to him. It wasn't until he heard his name in a familiar voice that he looked up from the bowl.

"Shino!" Kiba replied surprised. He patted his high school best friend on his arm, hard. "What's going on? When did you get back? I thought you were off to smart school for another year or two!" Kiba said, allowing the divorce to fall to the background for now. He folded up the paperwork and tucked it into his pocket quickly.

He hadn't been great at keeping in contact, but he hadn't ignored his friends completely despite how difficult Ino had made it for him to keep in touch or even go out with his friends.

"Ow, just last night," Shino said with a smile despite the pain as he rubbed his arm. He bruised like a peach. "I completed my term early," he said with a shrug as if it were nothing. "How about you? When did you get back in town? You were so excited for your scholarship. I'm sorry I never got to see a game," he said. He tilted his head as Kiba looked away nervously. "Something wrong?" he asked.

Kiba shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Life… life took me other places," he said and raised his hand to show off his wedding ring. "And then… then children and… I had to work," he said, embarrassed to have to admit he'd never left Konoha and he still didn't have more than a high school diploma. And now he wouldn't have any children or a wife to show for that lost time either.

"But anyway congrats! You're Dr. Aburame now?" he asked with a sincere smile.

Shino smiled and then caught on. "Wait, children? Kiba that's great. And you're married? That's… great," he said and had to wonder himself why he struggled to say so. It _was _great. "I guess you blew right past me in life, huh?" he asked with a chuckle. He'd done some experimenting at college, but… relationships still eluded him. He didn't find them particularly meaningful.

Kiba chuckled and shook his head. "Not at all! Look at you! A doctor already!" he said and smiled genuinely. "I've gotta run in a few, but… if you're not busy tonight, want to go out for a drink? Or dinner. Or both," Kiba asked, eager to use his newfound freedom now that the divorce was days from final.

Shino nodded. "Of course, both sounds great. Oh here," he said and paused to take out his phone to give Kiba his new number. "Just let me know where you want to meet. The only thing I'll be doing for the next couple days is unpacking and setting up the lab," he told him.

Kiba exchanged numbers with Shino and left some money on the counter. "Sounds like you'll need the dinner break. I'll text you. Just gotta meet up with Ino…," he said and left off the part about her lawyer being there too for his signed paperwork. "She's… busy, so it'll be just us tonight," he said before taking off after another hard pat on Shino's shoulder.

Shino smiled at him again. It was always easier to do so around Kiba since the other was always grinning. Though, he noticed he wasn't so much now. He had to wonder if everything really was okay. He'd ask tonight. "I'll see you tonight. You'll have to catch me up on how everyone else is doing," he said assuming that's why Kiba was going to see Ino. He waved once more as he watched Kiba leave.

* * *

Kiba stared at the mirror. He'd just texted Shino the address of the bar and he was waiting for a reply. He was overdressed. It wasn't his fault. Ino bought all his clothes and even now when he had been officially separated for some time he hadn't bought any clothes on his own.

He fixed the button up shirt and blazer and felt like a complete nerd. He sighed and smoothed back his hair before leaving the house. He saw Ino in the living room and she was not alone. He didn't stop when he saw red hair. He didn't even stop when he heard his daughter giggling because it was certainly not for him. He left the two story home and walked his way to the bar instead of driving. He'd be early and wait for Shino there.

Shino dressed in a casual outfit as soon as Kiba texted him about the bar. He hadn't been old enough at the time to go drinking, so he had never been there before. 'On my way,' he sent him. He grabbed his wallet and his keys and headed out, excited to catch up with his old friend.

Kiba sat at a booth and ordered some appetizers and drinks. He waited for Shino patiently as he snacked on the forbidden cheese sticks. Ino's diets drove him crazy and he could finally have cheese and carbs again, at least for the night.

Shino spotted Kiba easily at a booth in the corner and made his way over. "Hey," he greeted easily as he sat down. "How was Ino? What did she ever get up to anyway?" he asked as he helped himself to a cheese stick.

Kiba grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "We've been married for years and I still don't know what she does in her free time," he said and tried to laugh it off. "So tell me everything. Dating? Kids? Career?" he asked wanting to know everything that he'd missed out on.

Shino nearly choked on a cheese stick. Kiba had married Ino?! She was good looking in her own right, he supposed, but still. She just didn't seem to be Kiba's type. "Oh," he muttered before catching up to Kiba's questions. "No, no, and yes," he answered with a smile. "You kinda need a date to have kids and I've never had much luck with that," he confessed with a shrug. He had no idea what the problem was. He considered himself good looking, he had a promising career, and he could provide. He spoke with big words and everything. He just didn't understand women. "I'm actually back down here to officially take over for my father at Aburame Labs. He's excited to retire," he told him. Shino took a sip of his drink as soon as it arrived and popped his lips. "So, Ino… how did that happen?" he had to ask.

Kiba smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "She was hot… was really, really hot… and one thing led to another and we slept together. I mean this all happened in the summer between senior year and freshman at college. She uh… we got pregnant and I had to work and stay here," he said and rubbed the back of his head. "I have an 8 year old, but… I love her," he said and didn't go into details, not yet. He wasn't ready to say that much. "But umm, that's great about your dad retiring and you taking over. You'll be here now. We can hang out again," Kiba said and patted Shino on the arm- hard. He pulled his hand back and finished his beer before ordering another.

"I can help you with the dating thing," Kiba said now and grinned. "Get you all sorts of laid," he added.

Shino nodded slowly. "She's very loud," he said bluntly about Ino. "Your dogs started barking whenever she was around," he recalled. He smiled at the waiter as their food was brought. Kiba loved wings and pizza. He was glad that hadn't changed.

"She _is_ loud. She didn't like my dogs, so they're at my mom's. Akamaru is allowed to visit, but he can't stay inside. It's been rough," Kiba said honestly and moaned as the food was set down. "Bring him another beer… the special," he said as he waited for the 64 oz beer in the glass shaped like a dick to show up.

"As for the dating thing. I'm not sure you can help. I don't think there is anything wrong with me, but I also don't think I should need to change," Shino explained.

"You're right about the dating thing. You don't need to change. Just need to find the right girls," Kiba said, but dropped the subject. "So I'm off work for a few days, do you need help unpacking?" he asked, as he wanted an excuse to spend time with Shino and simultaneously spend time far, far away from Ino.

"Of course," Shino accepted the help. "We're set up in a new location. It's all clean room inside and has to be static free, but it's on a wide expanse of land that's enclosed so you can bring the dogs by if you want, let them run around. I think they'd like it," he offered. He knew Kiba's dogs were his life. He couldn't believe Ino wouldn't let him near them… actually he could.

He was mid-bite on his pizza when a large frosty glass penis was set down at the table that was foaming at the tip and he choked. "Kiba!" he reprimanded though the other was laughing and he soon joined in.

Kiba snorted at first and soon it bubbled over to a bark-like laugh as the glass was set down. It sloshed and the white foam spilled over the tip, which only made him laugh louder. "Drink! Drink! Drink!" he chanted in their relatively empty corner of the bar. He pulled out his phone, ready to snap a picture of Shino and the beer. He was happy. It was a strange feeling, such a pure joy without any worries of it being snatched away.

Shino ran a hand over his face before reaching for the penis mug. "How do I even?" he asked the universe as he couldn't figure out how to hold it. "I'll take a drink, I'll take a drink, but only if you put the phone down," he said over Kiba's chanting. "No, down, I can still see the light on, Kiba. You're still recording!" he yelled. He finally took a gulp and wiped his mouth. The foam had drizzled on his hand and he sipped it up now.

Kiba had eventually set the phone down, but not before catching a non-flash photo of the scene. Unfortunately in his attempt to be discreet it was completely out of focus. He smiled at Shino and couldn't help but feel glad that his high school best friend had returned. "Akamaru has grown. I'm going to warn you, but yeah I'll bring them all by. He has a pup now, just one, but it's his own before he was fixed," he shared.

"Akamaru's all grown up, huh?" Shino asked, though it was obvious. "I can't believe you both have your own kids before I did," he said as he sat down, needing to stand up just to hold the heavy penis up high enough to drink from.

"He was young too. Didn't fix him soon enough and he got this old bitch pregnant. It was hard on her. She was too small, too old. Only one made it and the mom didn't, so it's really all Akamaru has for family now, other than me," he said with a small smile. "You're gonna love the pup. He's only 9 years old," he teased as the dog was already in the 'senior' category as was Akamaru now in his old age.

"Wow, 9 years," Shino said shaking his head. He took a bite of his pizza. "I'm glad though that Akamaru got to have that before it was too late. I'm sure he's a good father. Dogs tend to mirror their owners," he said matter-of-factly. He tried taking another sip and his arms began to shake. "This is too heavy," he said shaking his head.

"Do you want children?" Kiba asked curiously. He had always wanted kids and, even after finding out the child that got him married and had made him drop out of college before he even began wasn't his, he still loved her. It wasn't until years later that Ino admitted that not only was the girl not his, but she knew her 'real' father, despite Kiba raising her. It was a hard thing to deal with, but Kiba had always felt a sense of honor and responsibility for the women in his life. Ino knew that and took advantage of it. He didn't want to tell Shino just yet, but he would when they had more time together in a more private setting.

Kiba took his new beer and tapped the edge of his glass with Shino's. "They aren't easy, harder than puppies," he advised.

"I would like children, yes," Shino answered. "I think it would be a waste not to have a child of my own that I could teach and bring up like my father did," he told him. "I think my father did a very good job and I'd want to pass that on," he said with a shrug. "What's your kid's name?" he asked Kiba now.

Kiba smiled and switched their beers. He didn't think the other would mind as he'd hardly drank from his glass at all. He picked up the large beer and took a long drink from the tip without concern. He set it down and licked his lips clean before picking up another wing. "The older girl is Kameko and Ino is pregnant right now. She hasn't picked the name yet," he said and again didn't add that this new baby wasn't his either. "Kameko is… a beautiful little girl. She's smart, very smart and tall," he said and recalled who her father was, of course she'd be smart and beautiful. "I agree about you needing a child," he said, changing the subject. "At least one. I can be Uncle Kiba and teach them the life essentials," he offered.

"That's great about Ino being pregnant again. You must be excited," Shino said gladly accepting the trade. "And I wouldn't mind your help. At least I'll know who to go to if my child ever wants a puppy," he added. "And if you're having trouble with names, I would be flattered if you considered Shino if it's a boy. It's a strong name," he said.

"'Shino' is a strong name," Kiba agreed and let the silence grow comfortably between them as they ate. He didn't get to pick up the conversation again before his phone rang. He glanced at it and saw it was a text from Ino. She had another 'talk' ready for him whenever he got home from seeing whatever 'whore' he was with. He couldn't believe she was still guilt-tripping him _after_ she cheated and asked for a divorce.

"Hey man, I gotta go. Ino is calling, but text me the new address and I'll see you for unpacking tomorrow," Kiba said and pulled out his wallet to pay for their food before literally chugging the rest of the beer in his dick cup and running out on unsteady feet. Oh yeah, Ino was gonna be pissed.

"Okay, see you then. Should you be driving?" Shino asked on deaf ears as Kiba teetered out. He watched on concerned and followed after, just in case, to make sure Kiba got home okay. He was glad it wasn't too far. He just hoped Ino wasn't too upset with him. He waited to see Kiba get to his driveway before heading home.

Kiba's walking had gotten more unsteady as the blocks passed by. He gripped onto the front door, unaware he'd been followed at all. He pressed his forehead against the cool surface and sighed as he tried to unlock the door and walk inside. "I'm home," he yelled, trying not to slur as he fought with the lock. Who knew what blow was coming next. He was prepared to be kicked out at any moment, so at the very least it wouldn't hurt when he heard the demand.

Ino threw open the door with her hands on her hips. "Kiba, you're drunk again aren't you, you lush?" she asked. "I don't know where this new attitude came from, but you're not bringing this behavior around my kid. What do you think she makes of you coming around here drunk?" she asked him.

Kiba groaned. "She loves me. She doesn't care because I bring home presents and puppies," he said honestly as he walked past her and to the kitchen to grab some water. He knew it wasn't going to be a good idea to be below 100% brain power with Ino in a fighting mood. "I'm also her dad, soooo she doesn't judge me. What did you want to talk about?" he asked after downing a whole water bottle and walking back to Ino's side.

Ino sighed. "Kiba, I told you, you're not her dad. Her dad wants to be a part of her life and who am I to deny her that. She loves him and… well, with you in this _mood_ all of a sudden," she said gesturing towards his drunken state. "I can't have it around her. So… I called your mom," she started clapping her hands together. "And I let her know you'd be staying with her from now on," she told him.

"Excuse me?" Kiba asked taken aback. He knew he was going to move out before the divorce was finalized, but to hear that truth out loud about his daughter was something else. "I don't care who fathered her, Ino. She is _my_ daughter. I raised her. I loved her from the second I saw her. She's mine. Just as much mine as she is yours," he said suddenly sober from the shock.

"I don't care about us. I knew this was over a long time ago, but not her. She will _ALWAYS_ be mine too," he said as he had made sure to include their custody terms in his demands. "I'm packing," he said as he stormed off to what was now 'his' bedroom.

"Kiba, I've been patient with you, waiting for you to deal with this, but we're trying to get on with our lives and how can we, or you for that matter, when a reminder is constantly stumbling in drunk? Don't you want to move on too?" she asked him. "I told you I'd honor it as long as Kameko wanted you in her life. That was my fault, but he wants to be involved too and I'm trying," she told him, sure he was the one being unreasonable.

Kiba shook his head as he paused at the foot of the stairs. "You're unbelievable, Ino," Kiba said and exhaled a long breath to calm down. "You're making it seem like I'm some alcoholic. You've never allowed me to go out. You've never let me have friends. I drink alone, in the basement, and never until I'm drunk. Today is different. Shino is in town and-" he paused. He didn't owe her an explanation. "I don't have to explain myself to you anymore. Where is my daughter? Where is Koko?" he asked as he finally noticed that she wasn't stopping their yelling.

He narrowed his eyes at Ino. Did she really allow her to leave with _him_? He knew he had to give in as Kameko accepted her real father too and wanted him in her life, but he couldn't help but feel jealous of it all. He was being pushed out by the two women in his life, the two that had been a constant for so many years. So much was changing so quickly.

"He asked if he could spend some time with her. She _did _want to see you before she left, but I told her that it would be good to get to know him," Ino told him, her arms crossed, convinced she'd done what any mother would do. She motioned to her laptop. "She recorded a message for you though," she said and played the video of Kameko telling Kiba all about her day, about getting an A+ on her test and drawing a butterfly, and after some whispering off camera, saying goodbye and that she'd see him in two sleeps.

Kiba watched the video twice before giving the laptop back. "I can't believe you let her go for the entire weekend," he said and glared at her. "Without asking my permission," he added. Oh yeah, he was sobered up with a new wave of anger. "I need a phone call from her every night or I'm picking her up and taking her to my mom's," he said and felt all the happiness he'd built up with Shino fading away.

How had his life gotten so complicated before hitting 30? He pushed his hair away from his face and walked to the steps again. "I'll be moved out soon," he said, but knew it was going to take some time to grab all his things if he had to do it alone. He was half tempted to call Naruto and Sasuke for some help, but he assumed Sasuke would rather spoon out his own eyeballs than carry heavy boxes. He would text anyways and if they said no then he'd have to come clean with Shino and ask for some help in return.

Kiba ran up the stairs and found the nearest box of trashbags to start packing up the room. At the very least he wouldn't be sleeping there anymore, not when that guy would be over so casually as he'd been over that day.

* * *

Thanks for reading! New Chapter coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back! We still don't own anything, but our cars. Enjoy.

* * *

**Previously on Frienzones...**

_How had his life gotten so complicated before hitting 30? He pushed his hair away from his face and walked to the steps again. "I'll be moved out soon," he said, but knew it was going to take some time to grab all his things if he had to do it alone. He was half tempted to call Naruto and Sasuke for some help, but he assumed Sasuke would rather spoon out his own eyeballs than carry heavy boxes. He would text anyways and if they said no then he'd have to come clean with Shino and ask for some help in return._

_Kiba ran up the stairs and found the nearest box of trashbags to start packing up the room. At the very least he wouldn't be sleeping there anymore, not when that guy would be over so casually as he'd been over that day._

* * *

Shino wiped his brow as he threw aside another empty box. He wondered if Kiba had gotten in a great deal of trouble and texted him despite the possibility of the other having passed out by now. 'You alright? I mean you did guzzle a 64 oz dick,' he sent him and had to laugh. Only with Kiba would that sentence make sense.

Kiba was mid-trip to his truck when his phone rang. He glanced at the stairs, where he'd left it the first time it fell. He'd come back to answer it. He dropped two more bags of clothes and a final tool box from the garage before rushing back inside to answer his phone. He hoped it was Naruto or Sasuke getting back to him after his initial text of 'Need your help packing. Beer will be involved'.

He took his phone back out to the garage and sat down in his chair to read the message. He smiled when he saw Shino's name. 'I'm good. Just drank 64 oz of water to counter that and ate more carbs. I'll be at my mom's house tonight. The dogs will be happy to see you tomorrow,' he texted and stood to comb through the rest of the garage. More than 75% of it was tote boxes full of holiday decor and random things Ino liked to buy and keep. The rest was a mix between old clothes that never got donated and his limited tools for his truck and her car. Kiba picked up his tiny stool and decided he'd take it too. He'd worked hard on the butt groove worn into the wood.

Shino smiled at the message initially but grew concerned upon learning Kiba would be staying at his mom's. He assumed it hadn't gone great with Ino and he was in the proverbial doghouse, which for Kiba was just… a house. 'I know you hate bugs and they're everywhere, but if you need it, I have a comfy couch,' he sent him.

'We were fucking, we're on our way,' Naruto sent Kiba as he smiled at his grumbling husband. He knew Sasuke and Kiba didn't really get along, but they weren't bad when together either.

Kiba closed the garage and moved on to the truck to load his stool. 'Thanks Shino. The guys are coming over to give me a hand with some stuff. Maybe wanna hang out with them tonight when we're at my mom's?' he asked hoping to see more of Shino. He'd made him forget all his troubles and he wanted that feeling again.

Shino looked around at the mess of unpacked boxes. It wasn't just unpacking, it was unwrapping all the protective bubble wrap on the breakables and categorizing. He was very organized. 'Sure, anything to get away from all this unpacking. Need a hand? I can head over now?' he asked him.

"Ooh there he is," Naruto said and stuck his head out the window before they were fully stopped. "The bitch finally snap?!" he asked loudly, hopefully loud enough for said bitch to hear him.

Kiba snorted and started laughing. He pulled open the door to Sasuke's precious truck and yanked Naruto out and into a hug. "Basically yeah. She kicked me out of _our_ house _and_ she let Koko stay the weekend with that bastard," he shared and raised his hand at Sasuke. "No offense," he added.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "None taken. Talk and pack," he directed and pulled Naruto out of the hug.

Kiba texted Shino back while Sasuke sulked. 'Yeah sure. I'll send you the address. Doors open just come in,' he sent to Shino.

Shino nodded to himself. 'OMW,' he sent him. He grabbed his jacket and headed out, not telling the other he'd followed him and already knew where he lived.

"She barely knows him. He could be a pedophile. Like that guy that got arrested last year 'cause they found out he was touching all them music school students," Naruto paused as they both looked at him. "Oh sorry, I'm sure she's fine," he apologized in a mutter as he grabbed a box. "So your mom call yet?" he asked. He knew Ino wasn't letting Kiba talk much with her either, which was all kinds of messed up.

Kiba shook his head and nearly snapped the key he'd been fiddling with. "My thoughts exactly. I'm expecting a call tonight. If he so much aS RAISED HIS VOICE AT HER-!" he trailed off as Sasuke shoved him inside.

"Kiba... if he looks at her the wrong way, I'll make sure he never sees again," Sasuke silently guaranteed. As much as he and Kiba didn't get along, in a their years he'd gotten to know Kiba's daughter, their unofficial niece, and he loved her like family. "Now what are we packing?" he asked.

Kiba smiled at Sasuke and punched his chest hard as a friendly gesture. "The kitchen. I have a lot of my stuff hidden there, you know, 'stuff'. Ino doesn't cook, so she has no idea I keep my junk hidden there," he shared in a whisper.

Sasuke wrinkled his nose. "Glad I brought gloves," he muttered to himself.

Naruto laughed. "Glad you left the important stuff for last," he said. "What brought this on anyway. You two have been rocky for a while, but why she kicking you out now?" he asked as he walked in and made sure to make a lot of noise as he slammed open and closed the cupboards. Ino didn't allow him there too much, and not just because he was 'loud' as she claimed. He knew it was because he ended up landing Sasuke, who was still her first love.

Kiba shrugged his shoulders. "Some excuse about me being a bad example and wanting Koko to know her 'real' father," Kiba answered and was quickly distracted by Ino's voice.

Ino glanced into the kitchen with a glare. "Do you mind keeping it down?" she asked them all.

Naruto clicked his tongue and moved to pull Sasuke's arms around him from behind. "I'll try, but Sasuke keeps me pretty loud, right babe?" he asked innocently.

Sasuke kissed Naruto's cheek and even gave Naruto a rare public smile.

Ino narrowed her eyes and stomped back upstairs.

Naruto flipped her off. He turned to look out the kitchen windows when he saw headlights. "Who's that?" he asked squinting past the lights.

Kiba chuckled as he pulled out a third tote of porn DVDs. "That white jar marked 'Sugar' has all my... ummm pills. Just stick them in a zip bag and toss em in a tote," he directed to Sasuke, who had yet to do a single thing.

Sasuke sighed and did as he was told as Naruto stared at the headlights. "Probably Shino. We heard about Aburame Labs being down for a few days as the transfer happens. We were invited to a retirement gala," he said to Naruto before Kiba confirmed it.

"Gala? Doesn't sound like fun, but yeah I invited Shino. He doesn't know 'bout... anything," Kiba warned.

"Hope you didn't expect that to be kept a secret," Sasuke said, sounding amused as his loudmouth husband ran to get the front door. "Naruto still can't keep a secret to save his life," he added fondly.

Kiba was kind of counting on Naruto saying the hard stuff out loud. "Oh I know," he replied and carried one tote box over another to the front door.

Shino knew Kiba said to come right in, but he knocked first anyway before the door was thrown open by a blue-eyed, blonde-haired mass that tackled him to the ground. "Naruto," he claimed in a strained voice.

"Ha, Shino! Figures you'd skip the hard heavy stuff!" Naruto laughed and helped the other up. "We're celebrating 'cause the evil dragon is slain and the villagers are free!" he yelled into the night.

"Evil dragon?" Shino asked rubbing his chest and grunting as Naruto pulled him up so fast he got a head rush.

"Yeah, Ino being Ino," Naruto said rolling his eyes. "Make as much noise as possible. She hates it," he advised. "Look who it is?" he told Kiba and Sasuke loudly. "You gotta stop shopping at those ski supply stores. You look hot in that heavy jacket," Naruto laughed.

Shino smiled at them all and looked down at his coat. "I look hot without this jacket," he told them in a monotone, which had Naruto laughing loudly. Shino looked around at all the stuff being packed. "How long is this… happening?" he asked concerned.

"Hopefully for good," Naruto said. "Or until this new guy messes up and she tries to find someone else to take care of her," he said bitterly as he took a box out.

Shino looked over quickly to Kiba. "A new guy?" he asked.

Kiba chuckled nervously. "Yeah...," he said and tried to get away with another tote box. He left to load the truck and hoped Naruto would take all the questions.

Sasuke shook his head. "Hello, Shino. Congratulations on your new position at Aburame Labs. We'll be at the Gala to celebrate with you and your family," he said politely and carried the single Ziploc bag with pills to the door. He'd leave Naruto to tell the tale.

"Thank you very much," Shino told Sasuke with a smile before he left as well.

Kiba stared at Sasuke. "Did he tell him?" he asked anxiously. He wasn't sure why he was so afraid of admitting to Shino that he'd also failed in love. He didn't have anything to show for his choices. He hadn't gone to school for love and family and now he didn't have that either. He had nothing, but his childhood bedroom.

"I'm out here with you. They're inside. I have no idea what he's told him," Sasuke replied dryly and dropped the zip bag into the open window of the truck. "What are those for anyway? ED at your age?"

Kiba glared, but laughed a second later. "Take one. Take one and you'll see," he dared.

Sasuke glanced at the bag. "Okay," he said and actually took one from the bag and dry swallowed it.

"Not now!" Kiba yelled, but it was too late. "Oh shit," he mumbled behind his hand.

"What? It's not a 'when you're in the mood' type things?" Sasuke asked mildly concerned.

"No. It's more of a... 'you're in the mood in 10 minutes for hours' type pill," Kiba shared and started laughing. "Guess Ino might finally get a look at your peanut," he said and it didn't sting to admit it out loud.

* * *

Shino turned to Naruto. "So this is… normal?" he asked him.

Naruto nodded as he packed more porn in a box, stopping to read a few pages. "Yeah, evil bitch just sprung it on him that she's been seeing him like forever, like so long none of the kids are even his. Now this asshole new guy wants to have something to do with the kids so Kiba's out of the picture. He really loved those kids, man," he said shaking his head.

"That's terrible. I was talking to him before and he sounded so proud of his daughter," Shino said realizing everything he'd said must've made Kiba feel so much worse. "So she's making him leave?"

Naruto nodded as he snagged one of Ino's candy bars. He flicked off the 'Ino's Don't Touch' sticky note and chomped into it. "Yeah, she really changed after she got pregnant the first time. This is one of the rare times I'm even talking to Kiba. She wouldn't let him hang out with us much after they got together. Said he had to get serious, had to work to support Koko. He hasn't even spoke with his mom and sister much because she wouldn't let him," he told him. "Trust me, don't feel bad for him. This is a good thing. She was dragging him down. He didn't even get to go to college because of her. He gets to hang out with Koko, but the sooner Ino is out of his life, the better," he swore.

Shino's brows furrowed. Naruto might think that and he was sure it was true, ...but that didn't mean it wasn't affecting Kiba.

Kiba walked inside with Sasuke. He was grinning mischievously. "So we gonna party tonight? Like we did senior year?" he asked as he remembered the epic party they had at his mom's house after graduation.

Sasuke shook his head. "Kiba we're nearly 30. Married. With jobs," he reminded.

"So that's a yes?" Kiba asked with his best puppy dog eyes towards Naruto and then Shino.

Sasuke exhaled slowly and continued to pack the box Naruto had abandoned. He'd let Naruto decide. He knew what would help Kiba best.

"I'm up. I've got energy to spare," Naruto said as he finished the candy bar. "It's just this box and then we're done," he told Kiba.

"Sure, we do need to catch up," Shino said glancing into the box with a raised eyebrow and lifted a blacked out dvd case with a taped on title reading 'Top Secret Compilation'. "You know you shouldn't label your top secret things, 'Top Secret'," he told him as he was about to open the case when it was ripped from his hands.

Kiba laughed nervously as he hugged the case to his chest and then shoved it down his pants. "Got it! I'll re-label it," he said still panicked about his one, single, secret DVD. "I think we're done with the kitchen. I finished the garage and bedroom earlier. I guess just need the library and we're done," Kiba said. "My truck is full though. Naruto can you drive it to my mom's? I can pack up my books with Shino and we can take 'em in his car," he said much to the surprise of everyone there.

"You can read?" Sasuke asked with a small smirk to break the silence. "You'll have to teach Naruto," he added and kissed Naruto's cheek before lifting the last box and taking it outside.

Naruto pouted. "I can read. I read," he insisted and followed Sasuke out. "Like um… last year, remember I read that magazine in the doctor's office. I couldn't believe the national statistics!" he insisted.

Sasuke chuckled and kissed Naruto lightly. "Naruto... Love you. Make sure you don't take those pills in Kiba's truck. See you at his mom's," he said and climbed into his own pristine truck.

Naruto nodded. "take the pills in Kiba's truck, got it," he said with a smile and kissed him. "Meet you there," he said and followed the other there.

Shino chuckled. "To the library then?" he asked Kiba as they both made their way there. He was quiet for a while as he packed the books together. "Sorry about… what I said… all the things I said. I didn't know all this was going on," he told him.

Kiba shook his head. "No, Shino, don't apologize. I wasn't ready to tell you and there was no way for you to know," he said as he packed more veterinary medicine books and a few medicinal plant books he'd been reading.

"Anyway... once I'm drunk you can pretty much get me to do anything," Kiba said and finished the last box. Most books were his, while a small bookcase filled with books about flowers were all Ino's. "Say anything," he corrected seconds later when he noticed the slip.

Shino nodded at the correction. "So are you okay?" he asked him as he packed up. "Is there anything legally you can do? Can we do anything?" he asked. He'd never been in this type of situation, but he kept flashing back to all the times he'd been picked on or bullied and Kiba had dealt with it. "Should we beat her up?" he asked uncertainly. "We'd have to leave Konoha probably, but car's gassed up… I do have a savings," he said nodding.

Kiba chuckled fondly and shook his head. "Nothing unfortunately. All I can do is beg for split custody... I'd want full, but Koko doesn't want that. I know she wouldn't," he said and lifted the heavy box they'd filled. "I'll come back this week for whatever I might have missed," he said with confidence.

He waited until they were outside to speak again. "Thanks, Shino. It feels like you never left," he said and bumped into his friend.

Shino smiled. "I'm glad. And if you want me to infest the house with cockroaches… I know a guy," he told him as he helped load up the remaining boxes.

Kiba snorted, but winked. "I'll let you know," he whispered as he was always up for a prank. He climbed into the car and gave Shino directions though it looked like he didn't need it.

* * *

Sasuke helped with the last box and tossed it into Kiba's bedroom. He also tossed the little bag onto Kiba's bed, but not before he took one and saved it for Kiba's beer later.

Naruto browsed what he could of Kiba's porn collection. "Hey I loaned him this. Ew, it's all sticky," he muttered and took a few movies before throwing his arms around Sasuke and kissing him. "Think we have time to mess around before they get here?" he asked against his lips. He saw headlights soon after. "Damn, guess not," he said.

"Naruto, it's too late," Sasuke whispered and pressed against him. "You woke him up," he said and locked Kiba's bedroom door.

Naruto laughed into the kiss. "Love you," he told Sasuke as he led him over to the bed. "Hope Kiba doesn't mind sleeping on the couch," he said.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back! Nope. Still don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Previously on Friendzones...**

_He waited until they were outside to speak again. "Thanks, Shino. It feels like you never left," he said and bumped into his friend._

_Shino smiled. "I'm glad. And if you want me to infest the house with cockroaches… I know a guy," he told him as he helped load up the remaining boxes._

_Kiba snorted, but winked. "I'll let you know," he whispered as he was always up for a prank. He climbed into the car and gave Shino directions though it looked like he didn't need it._

* * *

Kiba knocked loudly on the door as they walked in. "Maaaa!" he yelled in greeting. He felt like it had been ages since he'd seen her.

Shino smiled at the familiar greeting. Familiar to him anyway. "Tsume, you home?" he called politely.

Tsume came around the counter then and placed her hands on her hips upon seeing Kiba. "So I see what I told you would happen has happened?" she asked dryly.

Shino glanced at Kiba's sullen expression. "Hey Tsume, good to see you again," he said to take the attention off of Kiba. He was sure he'd had enough thrown in his face for one day.

"Shino? Oh wow look at you?" Tsume said bringing Shino in for a bone-crushing hug, which had him gasping for air. "I heard about Shibi retiring. I should've put it together that you'd come back. How was college?" she asked.

Shino shrugged. "Focused on schoolwork. Everything else was kind of quiet," he told her. He looked back at Kiba. "Um I'll put these upstairs," he said. He knew Kiba probably did need to talk with his mom and at least she was in a better mood. He smiled at Kiba before taking the box upstairs and pausing as the door was locked. Shino stood by the door, hearing the moans and holding the box awkwardly. Should he just… wait?

Tsume looked back at Kiba. "So, do I get a hug from you too?" she asked him accusingly.

Kiba was blushing as he walked up to his mother. He hugged her and tried to playfully reply, "You were right as always," but the chuckle didn't quite make it to the end before he was silently crying against his mother's shoulder. He held her tightly and didn't want to let go as his reality finally settled.

Tsume sighed and hugged Kiba tight. "I'm sorry, Pup. It's never easy when these things happen," she said, rubbing his back. "When your coward of a father stepped out, that's when I had to learn that people have a tendency to let you down," she told him. "That's why you take the time to choose who you trust to have by your side, who has and will always have your back. We'll get through this," she promised.

"I know," Kiba replied quietly, so unlike himself. He pulled back and wiped his tattooed cheeks and eyes. "Shino is here now... He was always good at keeping me in line. Maybe he'll be my best friend again and I'll get past this with friends and family," he said sounding like he'd given it some thought. "We're gonna drink tonight in the backyard. I'll be helping Shino unpack tomorrow. Koko is at her 'father's'" he said with air quotes. "So I'll be here and at Shino's," he said to his mom, checking in and updating her like he did as a teen.

Tsume nodded. "Don't worry. You know that little girl thinks the world of you and as long as she does, Ino has no choice but to let her see you or she'll eventually rebel… like Hana did," she said glaring at the memory.

Shino peeked around the corner of the stairs to listen in. He knew Kiba wasn't okay, but of course he'd be his friend again. Weren't they already?

"So Shino… he's changed," Tsume said now. "Taller… and quite handsome," she said and monitored Kiba's reaction.

Kiba looked away from his mother almost instantly. "Yeah, I guess...," he said sounding aloof but his ears were burning. "He's finally taller than me... Still super pale," he said eventually and cleared his throat, "not that I noticed or anything," he added quickly. "Imma go get Shino. We need some beer. Still keep it out back?" he asked without waiting for an answer before his mother's piercing eyes noticed any more than they already had.

"Of course," Tsume said but her eyes were burrowing holes in her son's back.

Shino tilted his head, confused. Why did Kiba seem embarrassed for his being tall and pale? That didn't make sense. He quickly scampered back to the door as Kiba came back up, not wanting to admit to eavesdropping in case Kiba wanted to keep that private. He waved as Kiba saw him still outside, still holding the box. "Hey...um," he paused as he allowed Kiba to hear the noises himself which had become more pronounced and rhythmic.

Kiba listened and laughed. "Just leave it there. Let's go out back. I'll start the fire pit," he said and nudged Shino's shoulder before leading the way.

Shino nodded, setting the box down and following Kiba to the back patio, which was enclosed but could open up easily with a handle that pulled a screen around the enclosure. "I always liked this part of your house," he said as he sat down. "Naruto told me you haven't caught up with everyone else. Maybe we'll get everyone together this weekend?" he asked.

Kiba walked around getting the pit ready for a small fire. "I'm not ready for the rest... Not yet," he said honestly. "It's been tough enough...," he said and sparked the fire to life. He took a seat close to Shino and leaned back on the rocking loveseat. "I don't think I can repeat this story 9 more times," he said honestly. He pushed off the floor and set them on a nice swinging pace.

"So you actually came back just in time," Kiba shared and exhaled slowly as the crackling and popping of the logs filled the night air.

Shino nodded. "Okay," he agreed easily and handed him a beer. He sat back and enjoyed the leisurely swing. "I can't believe she turned out like that. She was never very smart, but she used to have some sympathy back then," he said. He turned back to Kiba. "I know you love your daughter, but… do you regret any of it?" he asked curiously.

Kiba turned his head to face Shino. "Just the part where she got to finish school and I didn't, even though we'd agreed on that. We could have been parents, married and all, and still had my education," he answered sincerely, like he'd always known he could be with Shino. "I only regret not insisting on her giving me that chance," he said though there was a lot more to regret, like being cut off from friends and family, but the heaviest regret was that one.

"You can go back," Shino told him. "It's never too late. It might even be better to go later. You're more focused now, I noticed," he said. "You used to be all about 'tits and ass'," he said using air quotes.

Kiba snorted as he tried to keep his laughter in. "I'm still all about ass," he said and grinned, though his eyes were closed. "I don't think I can go back, Shino. It's been too long. I can't remember enough high school to pass the entrance exams," he said as they continued to rock and drink. He knew Sasuke and Naruto wouldn't be back soon, not after the pill Sasuke had taken.

"Then I'll work with you. I'll quiz you until you're ready. I saw the titles on those books, Kiba. You've been keeping up with literature. Honestly, I don't think you're as far behind as you think," Shino told him, turning to him.

Kiba opened his eyes and met Shino's dark glasses. "I read what interests me. I could still ace bio and anatomy, but I worry about math. I can do all the chem math, but basics are lost on me," he said sounding and feeling more hopeful at the idea.

"Everyone needs a refresher course every now and then," Shino told him as if it were no big deal. "You've got the big classes covered though and I can tutor you after class. I don't know much about veterinary science, so you'll blow past me on that," he said. "But I can definitely help you with science and math," he said sitting upright now, oddly excited at the prospect. He liked school, he liked learning, and he liked the idea of spending more time with Kiba. He'd really missed him while away at University.

"Alright... Once all this is settled I'll look into Konoha U," Kiba said as he sat up with Shino. "I'm getting sleepy, Shino. Wanna share the couch?" he asked as the others never returned. "It pulls out, remember?" he asked and reached out to warm his hands on the embers of the fire. "Or we can sleep here, but the kennels are on a timer and by 6am the doors open," he said, knowing it wasn't an appealing thought to wake up to the slobber of 20 dogs.

Shino nodded and chuckled as he sat up. "The couch it is. No dogs so early please," he said as he walked back inside after making sure the fire was out. He was pretty sure he was fairly drunk now and grunted as he plopped on the bed as soon as Kiba pulled it out, not bothering with a pillow. "Hey Kiba," he said as he laid perfectly straight with his arms to his sides. This was just how he usually slept. "I've missed hanging out with you," he said, eyes closed. "Everyone at University was… serious and boring," he told him.

Kiba punched a pillow and then handed Shino a thick blanket. "I've missed you too. It wasn't the same without you here. You could have saved me from my routine life," he said and turned on his side to face Shino. He was feeling his buzz settling into sleep. He wasn't lying. He would answer anything now that he was drunk.

"I think I would've just organized it a little," Shino confessed. He tried to focus through the fog that was growing a little thicker the more tired he became. "Naruto wasn't lying. He's very loud," he said as he tried to drown out the rhythmic banging and begging pleas. He took off his glasses and moved to his side to face Kiba. "Kiba, what's on your top secret dvd?" he asked through a yawn.

"He's always been loud," Kiba said behind his hand as he yawned too. He smiled as his eyes focused on Shino's. "Damn your eyes are still that galaxy swirl of colors," he complimented and snuggled into the warm blankets. Shino had told him long ago why his eyes were like that, a swirl of two different colors, but he'd long forgotten the name of the condition. "What did you ask?" he asked as Shino's eyes had stunned the answer out of him.

Shino smiled. "Yeah, haven't changed," he said. "And your top secret dvd, what's on it?" he asked as he pulled the blankets up higher. "Porn?" he guessed.

"Yeah. That's... It is my... '3-minute' stash. Just the hottest angles and scenes put together. It's for when I need to do it, but don't have time. It's what I know gets me hot every time," Kiba said and tried not to feel embarrassed admitting it. It wasn't like Shino was asking to watch it or borrow it.

Shino's eyebrows furrowed. He didn't understand. "Angles like what?" he asked.

Kiba chuckled sleepily. "Just the slutty parts. You know that popping in moment... The best part of it all," Kiba said and had to adjust himself until he was not in danger of poking Shino as he thought of his video.

Shino hummed. "That's hardly top secret. I'm sure everyone has something like that," he said, not phased. He yawned again and closed his eyes. "I thought it was maybe butt stuff," he told him.

Kiba nearly choked on his spit. "You into that stuff, Shino? You like anal and stuff?" he asked, not mentioning that the entire top secret DVD was anal. With only men. He didn't think he could easily admit it, not even buzzed as he was.

Shino nodded sleepily. "It's nice. Hurt first couple times then I did some research," he told him. "It was better after that," he said the warmth of the blanket and buzz of alcohol threatening to lull him to sleep. "I like when it goes in too," he told the other.

Kiba's mouth dropped open and he felt a definite twitch in his pants. He looked down and couldn't believe his body had betrayed him. "Oh," he said trying to sound casual, but as his orgasm travelled down his limbs it made it sound like a needy moan. "Anal... is really good ... at least it looks good. I've never... she wouldn't let me and I've never cheated," he explained as he tried to discreetly unstick his underwear from his crotch.

"Wow, he's really loud," Shino said, his eyes still closed and assuming the moan came from Naruto. "Not sure how to explain it, but I guess it feels about as good as it sounds," he told him as Sasuke and Naruto's sex song still reached them through the ceiling. "I've never done it with another person though. Never got that far. I use a toy," Shino said, very honest as usual. He'd never had a problem saying what was on his mind, especially to Kiba.

"Yeah... I got one of those too, ...but she found it and tossed it. Said I was gross. It was one of those Fleshlight types ...just had the tightest little asshole...," Kiba shared and turned his back on Shino. He quickly removed his boxers and pulled his pajamas back on without them. He'd hide them in the morning. He was sure he'd wake up before Shino.

Shino sighed sleepily. "Kiba, she sounds really terrible, how did you ever put up with that?" he had to ask.

"I love Koko... and I wanted her to have the family I never had," Kiba said as he got comfortable again. He cuddled closer to Shino and closed his eyes. He didn't hear if Shino spoke again as he drifted off to sleep with the sounds of Naruto begging for mercy.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back! Enjoy the new chappy!

* * *

**Previously on Frienzones...**

_Shino sighed sleepily. "Kiba, she sounds really terrible, how did you ever put up with that?" he had to ask.**  
**_

_"I love Koko... and I wanted her to have the family I never had," Kiba said as he got comfortable again. He cuddled closer to Shino and closed his eyes. He didn't hear if Shino spoke again as he drifted off to sleep with the sounds of Naruto begging for mercy._

* * *

Kiba woke up early. He was used to the early mornings thanks to his job. He climbed out of the sofa bed and walked to the bathroom. He had a headache and his mouth was dry. He felt like he'd eaten a bag of cotton balls.

Kiba eventually ended up in the kitchen. He decided to cook breakfast for everyone. He was cutting up vegetables while bacon fried when he thought he heard Naruto's voice. It was a weak moan, but definitely what he heard. Kiba chuckled as he recalled the night before.

Kiba downed a water bottle and started to scramble eggs in a large bowl with the mushrooms he'd cut up. He'd scrambled enough eggs to feed the household. He was in the middle of cracking an egg when he remembered the conversation with Shino the night before. He didn't know how they'd gotten to that subject, but now he had images of Shino running through his head. He looked down and thought he'd better change before Shino woke up. His soft cotton pajamas did nothing to disguise his erection.

* * *

Sasuke was sore, but satisfied. He stood and pulled on his boxers. "I'll get the shower started," he said to Naruto, who was nearly passed out on the bed.

Naruto managed another weak whimper. He didn't know what had gotten into Sasuke last night, but he was thoroughly wrecked and there'd be no living down the other's big head now. He smiled despite the fact and finally passed out.

* * *

Shino rolled over and groaned, squinting his eyes at the bright light coming in through the blinds. He favored his neck. If he didnt sleep perfectly straight he tended to get all kinds of knots in his neck. He smelled food and that snapped him out of it. He put on his glasses and made himself a plate. Kiba had gone somewhere and he had assumed Sasuke and Naruto had left in the night or earlier because he couldn't hear them anymore.

Kiba snuck into the room quietly when he heard the shower running and searched the bags for his clean clothes. He changed quickly and grimaced at the state of his bed and Naruto's passed out body. He chuckled as he took off back down the stairs in jeans and a clean t-shirt in his hand. He saw the couch was back and his dirty underwear were nowhere to be seen. He hoped it wasn't Shino's doing and begged whatever deity would hear that it was his mother's doing.

Kiba walked into the kitchen and smiled. "Good morning, Shino," he greeted and served himself a plate as well. "Coffee or juice?" he asked as he hadn't set anything to drink out yet.

"Juice please," Shino requested as he took another bite of his eggs. "These are really good. You've gotten better at cooking. Remember at camp you set fire to the tent trying to make smores?" he asked.

Kiba chuckled as he passed by Shino. He was still laughing as he looked over his shoulder at Shino and saw his dirty boxers glued to Shino's back. "Oh shit," he muttered and pulled out the juice. He laughed nervously as he set everything down on the table and came back to Shino's side. "Uh yeah so... want me to umm wash your clothes for you? Before we leave?" he asked and pulled his t-shirt from his pocket. "Here, wear this," he said and without letting Shino argue he took his plate, set it down, and quickly stripped Shino of his shirt. He didn't have the mind to sneak a peek at Shino's body before he'd run off with both the clean t-shirt and Shino's clothes.

"Or I can just change when I get ho-wait, Kiba," Shino said as he was promptly stripped. "Kiba, wait the shirt!" he tried calling but the other was gone and was left sitting there in his boxers. "...okay," he said to the air.

Kiba was in the laundry room before he was able to breathe again. "Fuck," he said as he saw the dirty spot on the back of Shino's tshirt. It was very obvious. He tossed the clothes into the washer and started it before he returned to Shino's side.

"So uh yeah... I'm the one who cooks at home. I had to learn. Ino refuses because her hands or something. She uses tons of lotion… gets on all the... pots," he finished awkwardly as he looked over Shino's chest and arms. He really was pale and so much taller now.

"You feeling alright?" Shino asked Kiba as the other suddenly went silent. "Here, eat," he said pushing the bacon towards him, feeling concerned. He looked at Kiba's long hair now that it was long enough to brush his shoulders. "This really grew out, huh?" he asked as he took an end between two fingers.

Kiba snorted and shook his head. "I'm good... I grew it out for the windswept look," he joked and pushed his hair back away from his face with both hands. Ino had insisted that he keep it neat if he wanted it long.

"You been working out?" Kiba asked between strips of bacon. "Because you look good. Strong. Fit. Have a personal trainer?" he asked and tried to not take yet another look at Shino's body. A second later Kiba looked again and then held out the t-shirt. "Here. Borrow mine," he said and smiled at him. He felt comfortable with Shino. It was like no time had passed.

Shino smiled. "Thank you," he said genuinely pleased at such a comment from Kiba. "My dad said I should start light workouts to extend my lifespan. My mom also worried sitting in a lab for too long could develop blood clots in my legs. I'm nowhere near as strong as you yet," he said pushing their arms together. Kiba's arms were massive and he'd always been in great shape.

Kiba looked at their arms and chuckled at the comparison.

Shino looked him in the eye. "I don't get what she didn't see in you," he said honestly. He stared for a while before promptly touseling Kiba's hair back into its wild spikes. He smiled then. "I think that's better," he told him.

Kiba met Shino's eyes and wished the glasses weren't there as the other spoke. Kiba blushed red enough to make his red tattoos nearly disappear. He would have replied, but then Shino touched his hair and he nearly melted into the floor.

"Nice to see you two getting along," Sasuke said from the door. He was dripping wet with a small towel tied about his hips, nearly his entire thigh was visible. He was any living, breathing, human beings wet dream, but Kiba couldn't look away from Shino.

"Where can I find human sized towels and some extra clothes?" Sasuke asked patiently as he crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"Oh you're still here," Shino said turning to look at him. "Is Naruto still alive?" he asked suddenly concerned. "He's been very quiet, which is… concerning," he explained. Naruto even slept loudly and usually snored like a monster.

Kiba eventually looked at Sasuke. "Jeez man, where'd you find that hand towel?" he teased.

"Naruto is sleeping soundly and I found it in your bathroom. Where are your clothes? Mine are ruined," Sasuke shared looking and feeling better than ever, good enough to joke with Kiba. "If you see any more of me, Naruto will melon ball your eyes out," he reminded Kiba.

"Yeah, yeah like I've never seen a micropenis before," Kiba said as he stood.

"Well, your own doesn't count," Sasuke replied and followed after Kiba.

Shino laughed at the exchange, just glad no one had died. He started putting together a plate and a jug of water for Naruto, imagining the other was dangerously low on calories. He finally put the shirt from Kiba on and took up a platter after finding some Tylenol as well.

Sasuke stood with his back to Kiba as he picked out some clothes from some of the bags Kiba led him to. "So... need any more help with your things? Or will Shino be taking care of the rest of you- I mean it," he said with a hidden smirk that was still obvious in his tone.

Kiba rolled a pair of socks and hit the back of Sasuke's head with them. "Oops," he muttered. "I'm done. Just need to do a last cleaning of the place…," he said and sighed. "Koko didn't call last night," he shared worriedly.

"I'll have him checked out and her followed," Sasuke said after picking out an outfit and turning to face Kiba. "Don't worry. I'll have his noose size before the end of day today," he swore and left to find Naruto.

* * *

Shino nudged Naruto lightly and pulled the blanket over his fully exposed backside. "Naruto, wake up, you really need to eat and drink something or you could seriously die," he told him, nudging him again. He set the platter down and took Naruto's pulse.

Naruto groaned as he moved his head. Every single muscle hurt. "Shino, I need sleep. I just got my brains literally fucked right out of me," he groaned. "I can't believe Kiba gave Sasuke those pills, which by the way _I_ told him about," he whined as he massaged his own ass, as he finally realized the reason for Sasuke's sudden stamina. There was no other explanation.

"Pills?" Shino asked. "He's not on drugs, is he?" he demanded concerned.

"They're not illegal Shino, just… immoral," Naruto said waving his hand sleepily. He tried to sit up and his back cracked. "Motherfucker!" he yelled into the pillow.

Shino's brows furrowed, still uncertain. "Tylenol," he said and gave them to him. "Eat," he said again.

"Naruto ... I have to get to work. Can I leave you here for now? I'll send a driver for you in an hour or two, maybe a masseuse or two," Sasuke said from the door as he watched the pair.

Kiba entered behind Sasuke and stood in the wreckage of his room. "Send a cleaning crew too. I need every surface you touched scrubbed and sanitized," he said.

Naruto groaned and managed a fetal position. "Send an entire team, and a few organ donors," he groaned. He looked up. "And put some clothes on, you whore!" he yelled as Sasuke was still in the tiny towel holding a change of clothes.

Shino looked around. "I can bring in my blacklight if it helps," he offered.

"Trust me, this room was dirty before we got here," Naruto waved it away.

Sasuke smirked and released the towel. He moved his hands down over his crotch just in time. "Hmm, maybe I can be a little late," he said as he looked over Naruto again.

Naruto's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" he asked Sasuke cautiously.

"Shino... let's go finish breakfast," Kiba suggested and absentmindedly spiked his hair in a similar manner as Shino had styled it.

"Oh, okay," Shino agreed easily as he followed him out.

"God, no don't leave me alone with him!" Naruto yelled after them.

Shino looked back concerned as the door was locked behind them. "Will they be alright?" he asked Kiba. "What are those pills Naruto was talking about?" he asked him.

"They'll be fine," Kiba assured Shino as they walked down the stairs together. "I keep a stash of pills. Helps to last a long, long time," he said and shrugged. "Just for those nights I felt... like I needed more," Kiba said, though he didn't share that sometimes he only had himself to meet those needs. "Ever taken something like that?" Kiba asked once they were seated again.

Shino shook his head and looked closely at Kiba. "Do you have E.D?" he asked, wondering if that was the reason Kiba needed help.

Kiba nearly choked on a piece of bacon. "No! Nooo... No. I can- I can do it just fine. It works good. Real good. Super good. Rock hard. Like a steel beam... My thing is... Hard. When I want it to be… and when I don't, too," he over-explained and tried to relax again. "The pills. Just make it last hours. I can come all night with just one," Kiba shared and shrugged. "If you… wanna try one... I have tons and probably won't be using them anymore," Kiba offered and downed a glass of juice to stop himself from talking.

Shino took a bite and chewed thoughtfully while Kiba ranted. "That's okay. I orgasm just fine on my own," he declined politely. "Besides as nice as it sounds to be taken all night, it hurts a lot afterwards," he shared.

"Does it?" Kiba asked as he breathed a little easier. "I googled all types of things to make it easier and to make it feel good… and so it wouldn't hurt the next day, ... but I never got the greenlight," Kiba shared and finished his cold eggs. "I had a book too, but she tossed it as soon as she found it. Thought it was porn and not research."

Sasuke left the house with a loud goodbye over his shoulder.

Kiba waved, but turned back to Shino just as quickly.

"I think that's very thoughtful," Shino complimented about doing research, waving to Sasuke as well.

"So Shino… can I ask you something? Personal," Kiba asked.

Shino nodded as he started buttering a biscuit. "Of course," he told him easily.

"Are you gay?" Kiba asked quietly despite knowing they were practically alone with Naruto incapacitated upstairs. "Or... Is it normal for straight guys to like butt stuff?" he asked him.

"Yes, I'm gay," Shino answered simply. "As for if it's normal for straight guys, I don't know, I'm not straight," he said with a shrug. "I mean I guess it is somewhat normal seeing as how some girls will do anal and some men enjoy anal with a female who wears a strap on," he listed.

"Oh," Kiba replied, feeling a little confused. He had been with Ino since he was a teen. He hadn't given any other option any thought, at least no real thought. He assumed his fantasies were normal to have in secret, but nothing he'd ever do in real life.

Now he could though, if he wanted to.

"So are we unpacking your place today?" Kiba asked, changing the subject before he over thought it all.

Shino sighed and nodded. "Yes… there's a lot," he warned. "I hope you don't mind if I occupy your time most of the day," he told him. "I'll order food in and we can set up the TV first so we can watch some stuff while we work," he bargained.

"Yeah that's cool. I'd do it even without the television. It's been too long and... I miss hanging out with guys," Kiba admitted sheepishly. "She really... I let her keep me from a lot of my friends" he said "I'm glad you're back at this time," he said.

Shino smiled. "Me too," he told him and heard the washer sound that the cycle was done. "Well, want to reintroduce me to Akamaru while we're waiting for the dryer? I didn't get to last night," he suggested.

"Yeah let's go. I'll toss the clothes in the dryer but...you're looking good in that shirt," Kiba said as it was a little short on Shino's torso, but it still looked good because of the larger size.

"You think?" Shino asked, smiling again at the compliment. "Thanks," he said a little bashfully.

Kiba skipped away and returned quickly. "Let's meet the family!" Kiba said and took Shino's hand to quickly tug him through the house and out the backdoor. The dogs were already loose and as soon as they saw Kiba they all ran to greet him and Shino with paws and slobber.

"Oh wow," Shino exclaimed before he was mauled by a massive Akamaru. "You weren't kidding," he said strained as the no longer puppy licked his face. "How much does he weigh?" he had to ask as Akamaru finally let him up and he was surrounded by several other dogs, one only slightly smaller one that looked exactly like Akamaru.

Kiba pet Akamaru and rubbed his old ears. "Akamaru is over 250 below 255 on most days. This is Midori," he said at the larger dog. "This little one as a pup ran through a field of freshly mowed lawn... Came out looking like a green fairy tale dog," Kiba said as he introduced Akamaru's pup. "This one hasn't had a pleasure of fatherhood," he shared and rubbed Midori's ears. "But I'm sure he'd make a fine daddy!" he cooed in baby speak as he rubbed Midori's neck and shoulders.

"The rest of these guys," he said and booped each nose as he said their name. It felt like a small eternity when he'd finally finished. "That's the pack," he said proudly.

"What do you think?" he asked, prepared for anything. He was used to Ino's reactions, so he was ready for the worst despite knowing Shino really cared about him and the things he considered important.

Shino watched as all puppies sat as Kiba pointed them all out, tails wagging. He got up and dusted himself off. "I think they look happy, and are very well behaved," he told him as he pet one of them. "And they seem like they've missed you," he noted as some were shoving others out of the way in order to get pet by Kiba next. He chuckled as he watched them.

Kiba grinned and laid down flat on the ground so all the dogs climbed over him and stepped over his chest and legs as they all tried to pile on to lick his face. He laughed as he was surrounded. "I've missed them too," he said between chuckles before eventually sitting up again. "Want to be kissed?" he asked Shino with the same playful grin.

* * *

TBC... thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello there! We own nothing of Naruto, but we sure wish we did! Read on and enjoy!

* * *

**Previously on Friendzones...**

_Shino watched as all puppies sat as Kiba pointed them all out, tails wagging. He got up and dusted himself off. "I think they look happy, and are very well behaved," he told him as he pet one of them. "And they seem like they've missed you," he noted as some were shoving others out of the way in order to get pet by Kiba next. He chuckled as he watched them. _

_Kiba grinned and laid down flat on the ground so all the dogs climbed over him and stepped over his chest and legs as they all tried to pile on to lick his face. He laughed as he was surrounded. "I've missed them too," he said between chuckles before eventually sitting up again. "Want to be kissed?" he asked Shino with the same playful grin._

* * *

Sasuke texted Naruto after arranging for a driver to pick him up. 'Is Kiba gay?' he asked him and tried to concentrate on work, but somehow he was being dragged into Naruto's friends' worlds. He texted him again, 'I mean, is that why he and Ino didn't work out? Kiba was gay… and she had to get another guy on the side... or... I can't concentrate on this paperwork with your friend soap opera playing in my head. What are you wearing?'

"Mmn much better," Naruto said as he enjoyed his massage. The team had come in and set up right in the middle of the living room, the cleaning crew at work upstairs. He chuckled at the message from Sasuke but then thought about it. 'Actually, you might be onto something. The reason I introduced him to those pills is because he said he couldn't really stay up around her. I thought it was just because she was a harpie but maybe he is gay,' he sent Sasuke, 'And I'm getting my massage so right now I'm wearing nothing but a towel' he sent him with a winky face emoji.

Sasuke replied to Naruto almost instantly, 'Wouldn't be too strange for your close friend to be gay too. Though I also think finding out you've been cheated on would make it hard to continue a physical relationship. Anyhow I'll see you for lunch. I'll be going home for it.'

'I don't think the cheating would affect it much if you were never all that attracted to that person in the first place. I'll see you for lunch,' Naruto sent him and thought about it some more. Maybe he should ask Kiba outright? They were pretty honest with each other.

* * *

Shino's smile dropped. "Oh I don't know Kiba, there's so many articles on why you shouldn't kiss your dogs, that one's licking his own butt right now," he pointed out.

Kiba laughed and shook his head. "They're super clean," he reassured Shino. "A little kiss won't do much unless you have a compromised immune system or an open wound," he said, but didn't insist. "Let me change and we can take off to your place. Want to take Midori and Akamaru with us?" he asked as he assumed the 20 dogs might be too much for Shino to handle in one day.

"I'll leave it up to you. It's a big space outside the complex. As long as they don't go into the actual lab, they'll be fine," Shino said and followed Kiba in to check on the laundry.

Kiba nodded at Shino. "Just the two big boys. We'll get more work done without the younger pups," he said to Shino and paused in the living room with Naruto.

Shino saw Naruto making himself at home with a massage and shook his head. He didn't know how Tsume ever put up with all of them just dropping in. "I'm gonna check on the dryer," he told Kiba and headed there.

"Hey Kiba, question," Naruto said, flagging him over.

"What's up?" Kiba asked Naruto and leaned on the sofa that had been pushed out of the way to make room for the massage bed. "Can you rearrange the furniture?" he asked and laughed. "Yes, you can," he answered himself and pushed his fingers through his hair, smoothing it back away from his face, slick as always, but only for a second before he mussed it up again.

Naruto craned his neck to make sure Shino was out of earshot before he asked outright. "You gay?"

Kiba snorted and turned his head slightly to the side to look at Naruto head on. "Not even a little bit," he replied easily, though it was a tiny lie he felt. "Why? Are you?" he asked jokingly. "Are you telling me you and Sasuke- DO STUFF?" he asked, outraged, taking the attention off of himself. "Gay stuff? Butt stuff? That's gaaaaaay," he said and chuckled until he noticed it wasn't working.

"Why do you ask? You need a real man? A threesome now that I'm days from officially divorced? Don't think my log can rise to the occasion for you or Sasuke, if you know what I mean," he said, still trying to joke the very serious question away.

"Wow," Naruto muttered as he watched and grinned. "You _ARE_ gay!" he exclaimed happily before a hand was clapped over his mouth and they both turned to see if Shino was back. He wasn't and they turned back towards each other. Naruto swatted the hand away. "So what's up, why didn't you tell me?" he asked. "I could've hooked you up with some actually good people and you wouldn't have had to go through this with Ino," he said.

"Naruto, I said I'm _NOT_ gay," Kiba insisted and looked at the laundry door again. "Not gay. Not gay. Don't like dicks in my ass or anything gay. Or my mouth. Or in my hand unless it's my own," Kiba said in a desperate whisper. "I even say 'no homo' before I masturbate just in case," he added, but knew Naruto was one of his closest friends and would recognize his attempts to lie. He wasn't the best liar. "Look... I like girls just fine," he said and shrugged his shoulders. "and... if I date again or get the chance to sink into some warm I'd rather it be pink," he said.

"Kiba, just 'cause you're a top, doesn't mean you're not gay," Naruto told him rolling his eyes. "No straight guy likes girls 'just fine'. They fucking lo~oove women, they go to jail for that shit. You, Kiba…," he paused to check for Shino again, just as Kiba did as well. "Why do you keep checking for Shino...," he muttered and his eyes widened. "Are you into-!" he stopped before saying Shino's name as he was muffled again.

Kiba pressed his large hand against Naruto's entire mouth and nose. He did it until he was afraid Naruto would pass out. "Shut. Up," he hissed. "I do NOT. I don't... I'm not. I'm dealing with too much to even _THINK_ about somebody else," he said and sighed. "Look... maybe I'm... curious, but I don't have the time or energy to think about it. Also who the fuck experiments at 30?" he asked, though he wasn't 30 quite yet. "I just need to deal with Koko and Ino and moving in with my mom ... and helping Shino move. I have too much to think about right now. Sex is the last thing on my mind," he said, though that was also a lie as the night before had shown him.

Naruto gasped at the air when he'd been allowed to breathe. "What the fuck," he grumbled as he massaged his lips and listened. He blinked when he was done. "So is Shino gay?" he asked him.

Kiba nodded slightly. "Yeah," he admitted and relaxed against the back of the couch as Naruto's massage continued. "He told me…," he said, but didn't mention that he'd asked. "Last night... we drank by the fire when you two were busy," he said and glanced at the laundry door again. He hoped Shino was having a hard time with the dryer to give him and Naruto more time. Naruto would know more about being with a guy. He wasn't saying he wanted that, but... he was curious.

Naruto shrugged. "Then I don't see what the problem is. Even if you are just 'curious'," he said using air quotes clearly implying he didn't believe it. "Curiosity in itself is a strong force. Why do you think I finally peeked in on Sasuke in the shower in high school. I was curious and I was not let down," he told him. "He caught me and we've been together ever since," he finished happily. "Sooner or later the curiosity is going to get the better of you. And I'm just saying, it's not going to end badly from what I can see."

"Naruto…," Kiba exhaled slowly, sounding defeated. "It's been almost ten years…," he said and didn't bother denying it any more. "And... I suck at relationships, obviously. I can't," he said and turned when the door finally did open. "So yeah just lock up behind you and thanks for helping me out yesterday," he said loudly as if that was all they'd been talking about. "I'll get the dogs," he said to Shino and ran off to the backyard for leashes, toys, bowls and food.

Shino had dressed and folded the load while he'd been back there and came out at last seeing Kiba seemed ready and… running? It wasn't really a rush job.

Naruto grinned. "He likes you," he whispered to Shino when they were alone.

Shino smiled. "Of course he does, we've been friends forever," he said simply.

Naruto's expression fell. "Oh man, he's going to have to make the first move isn't he?" he asked himself aloud.

Shino grabbed a bottle of water and took a drink as he nodded. "I think eventually he'll move out into a place of his own, yeah," he agreed.

Naruto lowered his face into his hands. "Ah man," he groaned.

Kiba returned with both dogs and passed by them to load them into his truck. He let them sit in the a/c and returned. "I'm ready," he said to Shino and tried to gauge from their looks what had been said. "See ya, Naruto," he said and motioned with his head for Shino to follow.

Naruto sighed. "Fine, but you should see someone about that _rash_ on your ass. Y'know the _ringworm _before it gets worse," Naruto stressed with air quotes and a wink.

Shino looked back at Kiba concerned as he joined him on the porch. "You have a rash?" he asked.

Kiba flipped Naruto the bird as they left. "No... Naruto is just... being Naruto," Kiba said and took off to his truck but not before taking another look at Shino's everything.

"Oh, okay," Shino said. "Because I could take a look at it if you wanted. I have some medicated creams," he said just in case Kiba actually did have a rash and was just embarrassed to say so. He found people tended to keep some medical afflictions secret for dignity's sake.

Kiba blushed beet red, but said nothing as he quickly climbed into the truck and tried to keep calm. Now Naruto's words were flying in his head. Was he gay? Or curious about Shino? Did he want something more? Could he do that? Was it too soon? Did Shino even like him that way?

"Kiba, you're drifting into traffic," Shino said in a monotone as he reached over and put his hand on the wheel over Kiba's hands and lead him back into lane. "Distracted?" he assumed.

Kiba nearly jumped when he felt Shino's warm hand on his. "Oh sorry, yeah, just... thinking," he said and tried to breathe regularly. He pushed his hair out of his face and then mussed it. "So...," he was so tempted to bring up what little he could remember of the last night's conversation.

"Don't worry about Koko," Shino said assuming that was the problem. "I thought about it some at breakfast and I think I have something that will help. It's at the house," Shino told him.

"Oh ok," Kiba said as he parked. He looked at Shino, two dogs sitting between them. He smiled, unsure why it felt so good to see his friend peacefully sitting there. Was the bar so low for him that simply not being judged felt that good?

Shino smiled and unbuckled his seatbelt. "What do you think of the new lab?" he asked as they pulled up to the building as the gates closed behind them. "I'm just glad it's no longer in our basement. Now dad can use it as a research office for his new book," he said sounding excited. He got out and let the dogs out with him. As expected they ran happily around the spacious grounds that surrounded the property. "We're hoping to continue the expansion," he explained as he typed in the code to let himself into the building. The house was across the property, the two connected with a tunnel on the second floor.

Kiba was speechless as they walked around. "This place is amazing. Let me know if you need somebody to mop this place," he said still in awe. "Amazing," he muttered as they walked together.

* * *

Naruto was still undergoing a massage when Sasuke returned but had moved the party to Sasuke's house. He smiled coyly as the other tried to trick him by replacing the masseuse's hands with his. He'd recognize them anywhere. "Welcome back," he said looking back at him and wiggling his ass. "A little lower," he coaxed.

Naruto hummed as Sasuke did as he was told. "Guess what I found out? Kiba is totally gay. I asked him," he told him. "He's in denial, says he's just 'curious'," he said with the same incredulous tone.

Sasuke chuckled and let the masseuse take over. "I knew it," he said though he'd never been certain. "I saw them talking this morning. Kiba had on these goofy puppy-dog love-eyes. I could smell the hormones," he said and spanked Naruto when he had the chance.

"Oh yeah, he's into Shino. Soooo into him. He says he's not ready for another relationship though," Naruto said excitedly and yelped as he was spanked again. He pouted as he rubbed his ass and sat up, fixing the towel around his waist. He hopped off the bed to join Sasuke at the table for lunch. "The big problem is that I practically told Shino and he didn't understand what I was saying," he complained.

"Hmmm, I smell a plot," Sasuke replied with a small smirk. He knew whatever Naruto planned he'd make a reality. "How do you want to do this? Party? Dinner? Lost puppy search?" he asked.

"Party," Naruto said happily. "He said he found out a lot when they were both drinking. It's all they need," he said.

Sasuke nodded. "How about an after Gala party?" he asked as it seemed like the perfect excuse. "We'll be happy off of champagne and we can invite them over to our house," he proposed. "Just a little ... almost double date semi-party," Sasuke thought out loud.

"Sounds like a plan," Naruto said and high-fived Sasuke before joining their hands together and kissing him.

Sasuke finished his lunch and took Naruto's hand to kiss the top of it. "You really are the bold one," he said as he recalled how their own relationship had started off. "I never had the guts to make the first move," he said and kissed Naruto's hand again.

_Sasuke sat in the cafeteria with a spork in his hand and a milk carton in the other. He wasn't eating. The milk wasn't even open. He was trying to be discreet as he stared across the cafeteria tables towards a certain obnoxiously loud blonde that was telling some grand story as not only his friends were listening, but most of the cafeteria was gathered around. Sasuke's face betrayed nothing. Most would assume he was staring in an effort to kill Naruto with his death glare, but that was not the case. Sasuke was trying his best not to laugh along at the absurd tale he was retelling. Every time he double backed and explained, a new fantastical element was added. _

_"He's not gay," a deep stoic voice finally registered and snapped him out of his not-so-discreet staring. _

_"Neither is Neji and yet here we are," Sasuke replied just as easily. He looked at the food before him and poked gently at the enchilada. It looked alright, but he didn't eat it. He didn't like eating in public. He could only imagine what could be photoshopped of him if he dared open his mouth and stick anything in it. _

_"Bitter is not a good look on you, Sasuke."_ _Gaara didn't bother to roll his eyes. He looked over at Naruto and gave a subtle nod of his head in acknowledgement. _

_"I will crush you," Sasuke said pleasantly. "Nobody will ever find your bones, Gaara."_

_"He's single. I'm single. He's straight, obviously, but I could turn him. If you don't like it, make a move before I do."_

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes but said nothing. Despite his well adjusted and deserved confidence, he wasn't entirely certain about baring it all to Naruto just yet. _

Naruto chuckled as Sasuke tickled his hands with his lips before kissing them. "No, I'm pretty sure eventually I would have driven you crazy," he said confidently before kissing him.

_Naruto laughed loudly. "Oh my God, I didn't even think of that! He totally fucking heard us. We are so dead if we ever go back there!" he said punching Kiba in the arm hard who was bark/laughing just as hard. Everyone stopped laughing as the bell rang and it was time for their next class. Miserable groans followed as several people ruffled Naruto's hair with a 'Good story, Naruto' and dispersed._

_Naruto pouted. "Man, I got gym next. How unfair is it that they feed me, then make me sweat all of it off and I'm starving again for the rest of the day!" he complained as he headed for gym class. It wasn't all bad though. Gym meant a lot of sweating bodies and one in particular. He hadn't told anyone he was gay yet, though he was pretty sure a few of his closest friends knew by now. He succeeded in not looking his way now, which was hard to do. The Uchiha always felt like a magnet he was fighting against. _

_They had the next class together and then next were showers. The school had large showers that were sectioned off in tiled cubicles, you just had to hang your towel outside to let others know the large individual cubicle was claimed. Every day, Naruto looked at the black towel that belonged to Sasuke and thought it would be so easy to just knock it off and say 'oops, didn't know this cubicle was taken', and then just… _look.

"I was already crazy for you," Sasuke said and finally released Naruto's hand.

"Gaaaaay."

Sasuke turned to look at the bored voice. "Yes... Nearly ten years later and we're still very much gay for each other," Sasuke replied. "I think this means I have to get back to work," he said to Naruto in a much kinder voice. He kissed Naruto's nose and stood. "Take the day off and plan that Operation: Dog/Bug. And come up with a better name," Sasuke joked.

_Sasuke hated sweating, but the cold long shower he was able to take before his last class was heavenly. He draped his black towel over the door and started the water on the coldest setting. He needed the cold. Just thinking of Naruto and his idiotic face was always enough to get him going. Naruto had somehow tripped on the track today and fallen on all fours. While his friends laughed and helped him up, Sasuke hadn't been able to take his eyes off of the shape of Naruto's fat ass in the thin gym shorts and the way when he fell forward he pushed his hips back and it let him see a perfect outline of his balls. Sasuke looked down. His hand was already stroking and he couldn't stop. Not even the icy cold water mattered now. _

Naruto laughed and stuck his tongue at Gaara, who had stopped by to collect his husband. "He's just jealous you got to me first," he teased not knowing how right he was. He kissed Sasuke again and then saluted him. "New name, gotcha," he said with a wide grin.

_Naruto bit his lip as he watched the black towel. It was so stupid how turned on he could be at the sight of that thing just hanging there. Sasuke was showering and he was naked and that little shit towel was teasing him about it. He claimed his own cubicle directly across and waited until everyone was out of sight in their own showers before he took his own obnoxious orange colored one and scampered across the hallway to hang it over Sasuke's to hide it from view. _

_'Oh shit, this is happening' he mouthed to himself as he tiptoed fully naked and peeked around the dividing wall. He was going to say his line, but his mouth went dry when he saw him. His back was to him and he hadn't been spotted yet. So he was watching… and he could keep watching if he wanted to. He was hard but he didn't see that Sasuke was too until he turned around._

Sasuke smirked happily at Gaara. He _had_ gotten Naruto first. "Let's go, Gaara. Maybe this year your father will arrange a marriage for you. It's about time you lost your virginity anyway and no a hot dog doesn't cou..." Their voices trailed off as the front door shut behind them.

_Sasuke thought he heard some footsteps behind him and turned his head before he realized it could have been another student. He stood achingly hard and erect facing Naruto. He didn't bother to hide his body. It was too late anyways. _

_"What do you want, idiot?" Sasuke tried to sound condescending as usual, but it came out sounding nearly flirtatious. _

_Naruto shuddered as he got a look at Sasuke full frontal. He was perfect, pale and carved from stone. He felt his heart beating a mile a minute and moved forward impulsive as always. Sasuke could hit him, hell he'd probably murder him, but he couldn't stop. The urge to be closer was just too strong. He grabbed at each side of his head and kissed him instead. He braced to be pushed away or hit but it never came and he moaned against Sasuke's lips as the other only kissed back. He reached between them and touched him. Still he was allowed to continue and he pulled the other over to the nearest steady surface._

_Sasuke wasn't sure what was going on, but if he was being blackmailed, or recorded, or pranked, as was more likely with Naruto, he was going to enjoy it. He reached for Naruto's sides and held his muscular waist. His hands gripped Naruto's back muscles and trailed down to touch the very top of his ass. Sasuke moaned as he was led over to the wall. He pulled back from the heated kiss and looked down between them. Naruto's golden curls were wet and sticking to him. He wanted to touch him, but he didn't. _

_"Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he dragged his eyes back up to Naruto's dodger blue ones._

Gaara snapped his fingers a few times. "So this was a test. You literally just signed over you house to me," Gaara said as he waved the paperwork Sasuke had so easily signed off on.

Sasuke tried to reach for the papers but Gaara pulled them back. "What's got you distracted?" he asked as he tore the pages in half and then fed them to the shredder.

"Naruto... and his friends. It's a strange deja vu I've got going on," Sasuke replied honestly once the contract was destroyed.

"You've never shown interest in their lives. What's changed?"

"Gay themes," Sasuke answered easily enough.

"Usually all it takes to get your attention," Gaara said.

"I am not a meddlesome person, but just this once I want to do something," Sasuke said.

Gaara shook his head. "Sit back. If it's meant to happen it will," Gaara advised. "So I heard you had a long night..."

_Naruto whimpered at the lack of closeness. When had he fallen so hard for the Uchiha he couldn't say. Maybe even since the day he met him. He roamed his hands over Sasuke. Now that they had started, he didn't want to stop. He saw the indecisiveness in those dark eyes. Speculations racing by as fast as his heart was pounding. "Stop thinking," he told him, kissing him slowly this time. "And hurry up, Bastard. Bell rings in 10 minutes," he told him._

_Sasuke pulled Naruto against him and kissed him again. He didn't want to come with Naruto without clearing things up, but his body was screaming at him. For once he obeyed his needs and lifted Naruto up by his thighs so he wrapped his legs about his waist. _

_Naruto's breathing sped up at the action and he stroked Sasuke between them. He looked at him and those eyes were so hypnotic. "Will you be… mine-my boyfriend? Y'know, go out with me?" he asked a little rushed. It wasn't like he rehearsed it. _

_"Fuck," Sasuke replied, in his head thinking he'd have married Naruto if he'd asked that. "Yeah, I'll be your boyfriend and more," Sasuke swore before diving in for another kiss. _

_Soon everyone learned how loud Naruto was during sex and about his and Sasuke's relationship. The sound of wet skin against wet skin drew everyone from out of their showers to stare and chuckle at the one Sasuke and Naruto would occupy for the rest of the school year and onward._

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Read on! Read on! We own nothing but the plot.

* * *

**Previously on Friendzones...  
**

_Shino smiled and unbuckled his seatbelt. "What do you think of the new lab?" he asked as they pulled up to the building as the gates closed behind them. "I'm just glad it's no longer in our basement. Now dad can use it as a research office for his new book," he said sounding excited. He got out and let the dogs out with him. As expected they ran happily around the spacious grounds that surrounded the property. "We're hoping to continue the expansion," he explained as he typed in the code to let himself into the building. The house was across the property, the two connected with a tunnel on the second floor._

_Kiba was speechless as they walked around. "This place is amazing. Let me know if you need somebody to mop this place," he said still in awe. "Amazing," he muttered as they walked together. _

* * *

Shino laughed. "Stop by anytime. I mean, I know you don't like bugs so much, but all the cases are locked," he assured him as they walked through the glass tunnel, each wall a menagerie containing several different species of insects in their own exhibit.

"Here, this is what I wanted to show you," he said as he led him over to the kitchen where he rifled through a box and took out a smartwatch that was a little bigger than normal. "It connects to other watches. I have a few sets. We use them to communicate around the lab. You can connect to as many as you like, like a new age radio, but not as expensive," he said and handed Kiba one. He synced it to one he put on his own wrist and made a call, when Kiba answered on his own watch, Shino's face appeared. "See just sneak one of these to your daughter and you can talk to her anytime you want," he showed him.

Kiba grinned and hugged Shino hard. "This is genius," he said as he squeezed Shino tight for his brilliant idea. "Can ... can I also video call you? Or just pairs one on one?" he asked as he pulled away.

Shino smiled a little shyly at the hug. "Sure, happy I could help," he said. "And yeah you can switch channels by swiping this way and you can just label this one 'Shino' and label the one you're giving Koko, 'Koko'," he told him, showing him how it worked.

"You'll have to help me do it, but this is great. What other cool things do you have around here?" Kiba asked and walked ahead unprompted. He searched the halls and felt just like high school as he opened doors and peeked in as he wanted to. He finally found a room that looked like sleeping quarters. "Oh is this where the magic- uh science happens?" he asked and laughed at his own joke. He walked into the box filled room and kicked off his shoes. "Are we getting busy- we starting in here?" Kiba asked as he searched the room for any hints or clues that Shino had a crush or anybody interested in him.

Kiba knew Shino well, he hoped he hadn't changed much, but so far he hadn't, and he knew the other was often clueless about romance.

Shino sighed as he looked at it. "Yeah, might as well start here. It's a lot. Thanks again for helping," he told him as he opened a box and offered Kiba a box cutter to cut open the tape. "I would've asked Naruto to help too, but that might be like letting loose a bull in a china shop," he said as he unpacked several glass beakers.

"Last time Naruto came over to my house... Ino almost divorced me," Kiba said and started laughing. "He was just helping me set up the basement man cave, which quickly got turned into a She Shed slash Cave," he said and snorted. "In any case, I'm glad you're here," he said to Shino and he felt he'd said it at least five times since Shino had arrived. "I can't wait for you to meet Koko," he said.

Shino smiled up at him and then fixed a beaker, pursing his lips. "You don't have to thank me for being here. If anything, I wanted to apologize," he told him, looking up at him. "I was so busy with school, but I should've called, checked in, seen how you were," he told him. "It's been bothering me since Naruto told me all that has been going on with Ino," he said looking down. "I'm sorry I wasn't there, but I really want to be here now and still, I feel like I'm not really helping. Even with this, you're helping me out more than I helped you," he said pointing to all the boxes.

"This is helping. You're getting me out of the house. You're making me feel useful… and good. You make me feel good," Kiba admitted. "I've missed having a friend around, but you know don't worry about not keeping in touch it was really hard to do so. Even Naruto, that was here, struggled to see me," he said as he unpacked a few more beakers.

"Still, maybe I could've talked some sense into you," Shino said uncertainly. "Or just to have someone to talk to," he pointed out as he set up a few books. "But if this is all I can do and you're honestly feeling better, then I'm glad," he said with a smile, organizing the books onto a shelf.

Kiba smiled as he helped unpack another box full of books. He took in the titles and was surprised he understood some of them. He'd never considered any true overlap between veterinary sciences and entomology. He supposed they would as both dealt with animals, though of different sizes. "So... I know you didn't date, but... anybody you had your eye on? Or think about when you... you know," Kiba asked as he emptied box after box and Shino organized.

Shino hummed as he thought back. "I wasn't really into anyone in particular at University. It was more experimenting. I didn't see much with girls and wondered if maybe I was gay, so I tried some things. Just talking at first and that was of course easier to do. I had more in common with them. Kissing was nice. I liked it, but then I figured 'who doesn't like that sort of thing?' So I tried oral and I liked it. He liked it. We didn't really relate on anything else though. We'd just meet up sometimes and do things. He fingered me and I liked it and at this point pretty much established I was gay. Just in case, I did run the scenarios with my dad and he agreed," Shino explained blatantly. "I don't think about him though, to be honest, I can't right off remember his name," he realized.

Kiba only nodded at every new statement. He thought of Shino's experience and couldn't relate in wanting to have a similar thing happen to him, but he could imagine being the other guy... and touching Shino, making him feel good.

"I've never really with anybody but Ino. It's different to consider maybe... with a guy. To imagine what you're saying, I mean," Kiba said while not making any eye contact with Shino. He would have kept avoiding his eyes if it weren't for the fact that Shino stopped taking the books he was holding out for him. He had to look up at him then.

Shino looked up, taken aback. "You mean you _are _considering it?" he asked slowly taking the book from him. He didn't know what to think of that statement. "I mean, I did experiment, but looking back I think I always knew," Shino explained.

Kiba shook his head. "No! No- I mean, I was just imagining what it would have been like for you," Kiba said and started opening a new box which seemed full of clothes. "I've, umm, I mean... I'm not ready for anything like...a commitment or... Or even experimenting," he said, directly contradicting what he'd just said. "But... I wonder sometimes," he shared and finally looked up at Shino.

"Oh," Shino said more about himself. He hadn't expected to feel so… disappointed at Kiba's aversion to it. He only grew more confused when Kiba said that he had thought about it and it made him… hopeful.

"I don't understand," he said honestly, looking just as confused as he felt. "But I guess that whatever you'd decide. I'd be happy for you," he finally decided. "I think you should do what makes you happy." He smiled at him and went back to organizing.

Kiba's nervous smile grew more and more with each word until he was grinning at Shino. He stood and walked over to Shino. He pulled him roughly into a hug and patted his back-hard as always. He released Shino and looked at him. He reached for his glasses and took them off. He stared into Shino's eyes. They were captivating and Kiba had to fight hard to keep himself from kissing the other's lips. He pulled back and moved over to another box, this one was small and light.

Shino was surprised as he was pulled into a hug. It hurt a little as usual. He was reserved just to smile but was surprised again when Kiba took off his glasses and looked at him. Kiba had very expressive eyes and he always enjoyed looking at them without the tinted veil of his sunglasses. He was about to lean forward for a kiss but Kiba pulled away. Was that it? Had he misread something? Knowing him, he likely had and he chastised himself mentally for it. Kiba was confused and while he didn't understand it, he knew it wouldn't help to make him more confused.

Kiba opened the box and reached in for what was likely another lab themed decor object. He was wrong. Kiba pulled out a very soft, velvety, almost life like, wiggly dick. Kiba held it at the base and raised it before him. It flopped to the side. He couldn't pretend he hadn't seen it. He couldn't stick it back in the box after he'd stared at it for so long. Kiba estimated it was a good 7 inches. He didn't want to turn, but he felt the heat of Shino's eyes on him. He turned to look at him. "Uhh- this goes... where?" he asked as he held it out between them. It wasn't nearly as big as he was, but he supposed just the fact that it was massive made him think about his own erection and just how it would fit deep, deep, deeeeeep inside of Shino. Kiba didn't dare look down at his jeans. He knew he was starting to bulge.

Shino was still berating himself when he realized Kiba had found his collection of toys. "That's mine," he said evenly although that was obvious. He took it from him and placed it back in the box with the others. Considering what they'd just been discussing he wasn't too worried about it. "I have a healthy appetite," he said simply as he picked up the box and carried it to his room.

"That's hot," Kiba muttered to himself when Shino left him alone. He palmed himself and tried to rearrange himself quickly so he wasn't as obviously turned on. Kiba kneeled and started on a new box hoping for a bug to turn him off.

Shino dropped the box by his bed and sighed. He looked at his hand and tapped it lightly. "Bad Shino," he said to himself. Kiba just got done saying he wasn't ready for a relationship. He didn't know what he'd been thinking. Kiba was just… probably the only person who had ever been consistently… sweet? No, there probably would never be anything between them, and the realization created a painful pit in his stomach. He guessed that meant he was sad.

He sorted his stuff away and went back downstairs. It wasn't about him. Kiba needed a friend and he resolved it would be him. "I'm hungry again," he said as he approached. "Do you still like those little sandwiches from the Deli?" he asked taking out his phone.

Kiba had indeed found bugs. They were dead and pinned, some open and labeled, others we spread open and in cases. Yeah, Kiba was nearly retracting into himself in disgust. He looked over his shoulder and nodded. "Yeah! If you call just tell them you're switching the delivery address for Kiba's order. I have a standing order every two weeks," he said proudly.

Shino laughed. "I'm impressed that it's still in business," Shino said as he placed the order, opening another box as he did so. Just as Kiba said it was an easy order to make. He set the phone back down in record time. "Oh I found the gaming console. Want to see the living room?" he asked Kiba as he carried the box there now.

Kiba stood. "Yeah, is there a pool in this mansion?" he asked as they walked together. "I really like it. If you need a roommate let me know! I can pay you in favors," he joked with a fisting motion.

"I think a roommate would be nice. I've already offered you the couch, unless you prefer a room," Shino said with a chuckle, nodding in the direction of the couch. It was a sectional about the size and width of three full mattresses but more comfortable looking and still there was space for a fire place, coffee table and a breakfast nook.

Shino set the gaming console down and pressed a button on a nearby remote that lowered the tv from the ceiling. "This is probably the only thing I got set up yesterday," Shino confessed. "No pool, but we do have a hot tub," he said with a shrug.

"It's tempting," Kiba said honestly and whistled as the TV came down. "Damn," he said admiring the set up. "This is awesome, Shino. I will be over at all hours bothering you during work hours and while you sleep," Kiba joked and helped set up the console. "What games do you have?" he asked.

Shino laughed. "You're welcome anytime," he told him as he opened the Home screen. "I like RPGs. I was pressured into buying a few Black Ops games, but I'm not the best shot. I also like strategy and mystery puzzle games," he said, but knew Kiba likely already knew that.

Kiba started the console as soon as it was plugged. He got settled back on the couch and got comfortable. "Oh you left a game in," he said to Shino as the screen started the game. "Is this...?" Kiba didn't get to finish his sentence as the images of four handsome and hot guys their age came up on screen

"It's a very good story. I'm dating this guy right now," Shino said and pointed. "It's like a 'choose your own adventure'. His name's Matthew. He owns a gym, but he's really nice," Shino said. "I sort of think he's cheating though. There's this one NPC he's always pictured with and then they always leave together," he said, very seriously speculating this.

Kiba nodded thoughtfully. "I've seen these games before but haven't really played one for long. The phone app ones don't look this good," Kiba said as he started the game and was indeed welcomed by Matthew. He stared at the man and then glanced at Shino. "That's... that's who you're dating? Did you... make him or was he an option?" Kiba asked as he immediately saw himself on the screen. He was flattered, but didn't know if he should be.

Shino took a sip of his bottle of water and offered one to Kiba. "He was an option, but there are certain things you can change about him like eye color and hair color, piercings, that kind of thing. I don't think I have that good of an imagination though," he confessed as he had kept Matthew with brown eyes and brown hair and one little tattoo of a red star on his face. "I like him because he explains things to me. He was actually good research when I was in college… and he volunteers at an animal shelter," he finished on a happy note. "I tried that Drake one out, but he was so confusing and I'm pretty sure the stuff he's into is illegal," he said pointing to another character with tattoos. "That and he literally calls every character with glasses a 'nerd'. I don't think I'm into toxic relationships," Shino said shaking his head.

Kiba smiled and started the game by greeting Matthew and going through a few options that ended up in a date scenario.

"He's handsome… and... he looks like me," Kiba said as the date began. He read the story and saw the short clips of Matthew doing things for Shino.

"A really handsome version of me," he amended and then did turn to look at Shino. He wanted for Shino to say something first. Maybe try to convince him to try something, anything. Kiba had been thinking about it all day, but he wasn't brave enough. He'd never ask.

Shino looked from Kiba to Matthew. He reached over to mess up Kiba's hair a little, the other had smoothed it down again. He looked back at the screen. "A little closer," he agreed. "I don't think he's more handsome though, you're very good looking," he complimented with a smile.

"So are you," Kiba said as his body warmed up at the gentle touch. "Umm, Shino... have you ever... just cuddled? Like... had a hetero-nap-buddy?" Kiba asked as a thought came to mind.

Shino thought about it. "Well, there was that time at camp," he reminded him. "When we heard that bear while sharing a tent at Lake Wakitaki? We were so sure we were going to die," he reminisced.

Kiba laughed and set the controller down as the date scenes came to an end. "Well... if there was a bear... some day and I was around... we could repeat it, maybe. For safety," Kiba offered.

He didn't get an answer as he felt his phone ring and pulled it out thinking it might be Koko finally calling, but it wasn't. He answered the call and frowned. "Oh. Okay. Yeah that's fine," he said to the caller and hung up.

"Hey Shino, that was work. Somebody didn't show up. I gotta take over a few clients, but I can be back in a few hours... Unless you want to come and be my assistant," he said with a smile that grew as the idea came to him. He knew Shino had a lot to unpack though so he didn't hold his breath.

* * *

Thanks for reading! TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome back! Thank you for sticking with us this far! Enjoy.

* * *

**Previously on Friendzones...**

_"Hey Shino, that was work. Somebody didn't show up. I gotta take over a few clients, but I can be back in a few hours... Unless you want to come and be my assistant," he said with a smile that grew as the idea came to him. He knew Shino had a lot to unpack though so he didn't hold his breath._

* * *

"Sure, I'd love to help," Shino said, still feeling he was imposing on Kiba, more than he was helping. He looked over as there was a knock at the door. "Oh, those will be the sandwiches. Should we bring them with?" he asked Kiba as he got up. At this rate, it would take that much longer to unpack… but he didn't mind so much if that meant he could spend more time talking to Kiba.

"Yeah, let's do that. We can eat on the way. Wear some comfortable clothes. Maybe gym shorts and a t-shirt," Kiba suggested as he shut off the game. He had his clothes at the gym and would change there. "Will the dogs be alright here? I'm covering two clients only so it should be about 3 hours," he said to Shino as the other got their food.

"Sure, let me just leave them out some water," Shino said as he set aside the food to look through another box set on the counter in the kitchen, which was just off the living room. He didn't have dog bowls, so he'd have to use two large serving dishes, but he was fine with that. He filled them both up with water and carried them carefully to the door, setting them just outside for the dogs who were now happily and literally rolling around on the grass.

"Alright, let me just go change," Shino said as he headed upstairs. He changed quickly and jogged back downstairs. "This alright?" he asked. The long sleeved shirt was Under Armour and was fitted to his body. He hoped that counted as a t-shirt. The advertisements said it was for working out.

Kiba was eating a sandwich already when Shino returned. He looked him over and nodded. "That's perfect. I'm a personal trainer at the Konoha Gym. That's the type of shirts I usually wear, but I like short sleeves or no sleeves. Gotta show off the guns," Kiba said and flexed for Shino before laughing and leading them outside.

"Whoa," Shino muttered to himself. He had to admit Kiba's muscles were very impressive. He flexed his own when he thought no one was looking. It wasn't nearly as impressive, but something popped up so he was happy. He grabbed a sandwich from the bag as he got into the car. "So a personal trainer huh? No wonder you've stayed in good shape," he said realizing he had yet to learn what Kiba did for work around Konoha. He knew what he _wanted_ to do, which was the family business. "Do you like it?" he asked him.

"Yeah, I do. I get to help people get their health back. Sometimes I help this one client who was into martial arts competition as a kid and now he's getting back into it, so I have picked up a little from him too," he said and went into detail about a few of his clients. "Then I have two elderly ladies. They're so much fun to talk to and train. I also help with meal plans if necessary. I enjoy it and it pays well. It would pay more with a degree, but for now it's good." Kiba drove them straight to the gym and parked. "This is the new building. Wasn't here when we were growing up. I'll give you a free work out, Shino," Kiba said and climbed out of the truck.

Shino smiled as he talked. "Good. I'm sure you make a good teacher," he said confidently. He looked up mid bite when Kiba told him he'd give him a workout. "Can I have another sandwich first?" he asked as it was kind of going against his set meal plan he had to begin with.

"Yeah, bring them with you. Carbs are great to bulk up!" Kiba shared though there was a bit more to it than that. "You can eat in my little office and then join me with the clients. I'll introduce you," he said as he had taken over his co-worker's appointments before for these particular clients. He was sure Shino would be surprised.

Shino happily ate a few more and took the bag with him. He was about to get out of the truck when he panicked and closed the door again, clapping his hands over his face. He'd forgotten. When Kiba took his glasses off, he hadn't put them back on. "Uh Kiba, little problem," he said peeking through his fingers at him.

Kiba looked over at Shino and immediately realized. "I wish you wouldn't hide them, but... I kinda like being the only one," he said with a grin. He opened the truck door again and searched the underside of the seat until he found his case. "Here," he said and tossed them at Shino. "Wear those," he said and felt a little guilty pleasure at knowing Shino would be wearing his "Inuzuka" branded sunglasses.

Shino placed the glasses on hurriedly and breathed a sigh of relief when his eyes were safely hidden. "Thanks," he said to Kiba with a small smile and finally did get out of the truck. Kiba really was the only one he felt comfortable displaying them too. He followed him into the office and looked around as he ate another sandwich. It was a cozy set up he imagined, but thought maybe the close quarters office might make someone like Kiba crazy sometimes. Like a dog, Kiba liked wide open spaces.

Kiba let Shino sit at his desk. "It's small, I know, but really I just update customer files and only come in here to eat or explain meal plans and sign up new clients," Kiba explained and hopped up on the desk. "Most of my time is spent on the floor. Sometimes, if a client cancels, I'll pick a struggling gym member and give them a freebie," he explained and checked his watch before he shut the door and opened his filing cabinet. The bottom most drawer held his clothes. "Need to change," he said to Shino as he pulled off his t-shirt and started undoing his belt. For some reason his hands were not cooperating.

Shino watched him struggle for a little before licking the mayonnaise off his thumb. "Here, let me try," he said moving over and guiding him in front of him by his belt loops. "Looks like its snagged on something," he said as he got down on his knees for a better look and set to work on trying to undo it.

Kiba looked down and felt his knees go weak. He reached for Shino's shoulders to steady himself. "Shino," he warned as the others hands pushed again and again trying to undo the zipper. Kiba was filling up quick. He gulped. There was no way to hide his reaction. He tried to remember the bugs. It didn't help.

"Hold on, I almost got it," Shino said, his face very close in order to see a thick group of frayed threads that was caught onto a crease of the metal buckle. "You have scissors? We may need to cut this," he said as he tugged at it again. Thinking nothing of it, he moved forward to bite the threads loose.

"Oh fuck!" Kiba moaned and pushed Shino away as gently as he could. "Sh-shino I am So... SOoooo, so sorry," he said as he saw the huge damp, sticky mess leaking through his jeans. Surely Shino had a taste of him.

Shino grunted, feeling a pressure on his throat before tasting the saltiness on his lip and tongue and moved his hand to his mouth, not yet processing what had happened, though he recognized the taste.

"It's okay," he said quickly. "Umm, spontaneous emissions sometimes happen-"

"Wow," Shikamaru said as he leaned on the open doorway of the office, Chouji next to him. "'Sup, Kiba?" he asked with a hint of a smirk playing on his lips, Chouji next to him had frozen solid with a chip still on course to crash into his mouth.

Kiba was beyond embarrassed. Even his ears felt hot. He didn't have time to apologize again to Shino when he heard Shikamaru's voice. He looked back and bit his lip. "It isn't what-"

"Has the ink dried on that divorce yet?" Chouji asked when he finally recovered. He smiled at Shino and waved. "Hey, heard you were back," he said while trying to figure out what was happening.

"The zipper was-," Shino tried to say at the same time. He rose to his feet and was confused when Chouji switched gears. "Hey Chouji," he waved awkwardly. "Shika, hey. Wow you guys, you look great," he said clearing his throat.

"Uh hu~uhh," Shikamaru said, drawing the word out, his smirk growing. "You've done some growing up yourself. All sorts of experienced," he said, stealing a chip from Chouji.

Shino looked at Kiba, who was red. "Um, let's catch up!" he said loudly and led them out of the office, closing the door behind him. "It really wasn't what it looked like," he tried again when he was a safe distance away.

"I'm glad you're back," Chouji said with a hearty pat on Shino's back. "I'm here for a session with Kiba. When we want to hang out with him we have to schedule with his coworker. That way Ino doesn't catch on to us," he said, happy to drop the other subject, but he knew his best friend well. Shikamaru would draw this out and make sure nobody ever forgot.

Kiba quickly ripped himself out of the pants and cleaned himself up before changing. He'd give himself a few more minutes before he walked out.

"Oh, that's- that's great. I'm glad you get to talk here what with… y'know and he's a good trainer," Shino said, gladly taking the change of subject for Kiba's sake.

"Yeah, he give you a good workout?" Shikamaru kept it up. He was _not _letting this go.

"Well…, he said he would later. I've been working out lately," Shino said, trying to stay off-topic, but he was never good at these things and he was never sure if he was making things worse or better.

"Well, I'm happy for you both," Shikamaru said. "Better you than that bitch Ino. We have to actually sneak here and _do _stuff if we even want to talk to him," Shikamaru said as he texted _everyone _in his phone about what he had seen.

Chouji munched on. "She wasn't like this before…, but slowly she turned on even us. Even though our parents are friends," he said trying to help Shino out again. "Oh, but... if you and him... that's great too," he added when he realized it may not have been an accident.

"I'm sorry to hear things have fallen so far apart. I'm glad you've made an effort though," Shino told them. He shook his head at Chouji. "He was just...confused?" he said but wasn't satisfied with his own argument.

"Never seen him make that face around Ino," Shikamaru said nudging Chouji. He smiled wide when Kiba came out of the office.

Kiba opened the door and looked at them all. "Ready, Chouji?" he asked unaware he was still the subject.

"So we were actually here to surprise you. 'Surprise'," Shikamaru celebrated late. "The bitch is dead. We need to celebrate. All the hoes!" he said.

"It's a little more complicated than that, Shika," Shino tried as Kiba led Chouji over to a machine.

Kiba snickered, but shook his head. "No hoes, but yes celebrate. Chouji stretch slowly then start a 15 minute jog to warm up. Drop the chips then we hit the weights," he said.

Chouji did as he was told. "I heard Naruto wanted to have a party after the Gala. Did he text you yet? He asked for the restaurant to cater," he said.

"I haven't checked my messages yet," Shino confessed. "Trust Naruto to want to have a party _after _the party though," he said. "How does he get so much time off anyway, what does he do?"

Shikamaru smirked. "He's Hokage."

Shino stared and then looked at Kiba for verification. "Is he joking with me or not?" he asked. He knew it was always Naruto's dream, but he just couldn't believe Naruto was actually responsible for all of Konoha... that meant he'd signed the permits for his lab.

Kiba nodded his head. "I'm sure Naruto's husband helped fund the campaign, but he did the rest himself. You know he's always had that dream…," he said and smiled a little sad to add, "and he has a partner who supports and understands him."

Chouji smiled sadly from his treadmill. "You'll have someone like that, Kiba. Don't give up," he said.

Shino nodded adamantly. "Yes, you have to find somebody," he said determined. There was no way someone like Kiba wouldn't find someone who deserved him. "Statistically speaking, there's less than 2% chance of finding someone not attracted to your list of characteristics just within Konoha," he told him. "That's not even factoring in your love of animals and that you're good with kids," he said.

Shikamaru smirked and took a sip of water. "Yeah, they could be… someone in this very room," he said to the air.

Kiba smiled at Shino and was about to reply when Shikamaru's voice broke through the moment. "Why? Are you interested?" Kiba replied. "I'm free tomorrow if you need a good bang," he said joking as they always did about being gay and as all males tended to do.

Chouji laughed and shook his head. "He can't, Kiba. He's blowing me from 5-7, but if you don't mind sloppy seconds you can get him at 7:30," he said and finally started at a jog.

Shikamaru shook his head. "He breaks free off the chain and now he's just breaking all kinds of hearts," he said.

Shino smiled. "I'll be right back, I'm just gonna head to the bathroom," he said and stepped away. He sighed as he looked in the mirror, licking his lips thoughtfully. He could still taste him. Did Kiba? Was he reading things wrong again? He had to be. Right? He rubbed at his stomach. No one he'd experimented with at college ever made him feel this way. His insides felt twisted. It hurt and he didn't understand what it meant. He got himself together and went back outside. He smiled at them easily. "So what do you two do now?" he asked them.

"Twin doctors," Shikamaru celebrated pointing to himself and Shino. "I'm a medical doctor though. I work at the Konoha Hospital," he told him.

Kiba raised his head from helping Chouji with some weights. "Chouji is in food sciences," he said as the other worked hard to push up the bar.

Chouji set it down and sat up as he finished. "I create new recipes for restaurants and schools. Basically I find the cheapest way to make the most delicious things," he said.

"That's great you guys. I'm happy for you. It really suits you," Shino told them.

Kiba was proud of his friends and their careers. He was reminded of Shino's offer. "I'm going back to school," he volunteered to the pair. "Shino is gonna help me," he added.

Chouji struggled with the squats and finally had a reason to stop. "That's great Kiba! If you need any help, I'm also here," he volunteered and looked between them. He wasn't sure if Kiba knew the way Shino was looking at him and what it meant. He shared a look with Shikamaru, knowing that the other would easily pick up on it.

Shino smiled at Kiba when he told them all he was going back. "It'll be fun. We're going to study together," Shino told them.

"Oh, Shino tells you to go back to school and suddenly it's a _good _idea," Shikamaru snorted as he used a bench for doing sit ups to lay down on. "I hope you don't mind if I miss out on those parties. They weren't fun in Med School and I don't think they've changed," he said.

"He's really not that far behind and there's some correlation between entomology and some veterinary sciences. I might actually learn something from him," Shino said with another smile in Kiba's direction. He was glad he was going back and excited about the aspect of spending time with him.

Shikamaru nodded discreetly to Choji. "So Shino you seeing anyone?" he asked.

Shino shrunk and shook his head. "No, nothing like that. But I have my insects and my work," he added quickly.

Shikamaru nodded slowly. "Ye~ah a lot of people… went crazy that way. Yeah, no, we need to get you laid," he said.

Kiba raised his eyebrows. "Laid?" he asked and glanced at Shino. Did the other _want _to do that? Kiba didn't have a reason to be jealous, but he was. He didn't want Shino sleeping around with some other guy. _He _wanted to be that other guy. The realisation made him drop a dumbbell that rolled off to Chouji's toe.

"Hey!" Chouji exclaimed and tried to lift the dumbbell, but failed. "This is heavy," he complained and took a seat on the sit up bench after moving Shikamaru's legs over his lap.

"Oh sorry, Chouji," Kiba said and easily lifted the weight and set it up on the proper slot. He was still wanting to hear Shino's answer. Did the other want to sleep with a new guy now that he was home?

* * *

Gaara stared at his phone. As he did so it rang. He answered it after the third ring and smiled knowing he'd hear it just for letting it ring for so long. "Hello, Neji," he greeted and motioned to Sasuke that he was leaving to take the call in his own office.

Neji swiveled around in his chair. "You avoiding me?" he asked accusingly.

Gaara smiled, but didn't let it show in his voice. "Maybe... Why? Miss me?" he asked.

"No, but it makes me curious as to why you might be avoiding me," Neji said narrowing his eyes. "What did you do? Who you fucking? She know about us?" he asked quickly.

"I'm fucking nobody, but I have some plans and I wanted to invite you to join me to this little event coming up," Gaara said. "It will be a public type of appearance," he said.

Neji hummed. "Public…, that could be very dangerous," he pointed out. Officially they were business rivals and they appeared it, appropriately so, when in view of the public, unofficially they were… not.

"It could be," Gaara replied and spun in his chair. "Could also be very, very fun," he tempted.

Neji smiled as he leaned back in his chair looking out at the view of the building. "It could be," he echoed. He took a breath. "Well, I guess I do want an excuse to get out of this other get together I had planned," he decided, not saying that it was another bride viewing spectacle.

"Wear something hot and easy to take off," Gaara said, though by now Neji knew he was only flirting. "Neji…, it's time. I would think you'd agree," he whispered.

Neji sighed. "Yeah, maybe I do need to stop playing hard to get," he said and popped his lips. "I just hope you've been stretching. I get acrobatic in the bedroom."

"Maybe you'll finally let me up into your bedroom. Your uncle has to fall asleep some time," Gaara said and chuckled. The Hyuuga still had a family home that housed them all.

"I think you just want to rob me at this point," Neji speculated. "It's always my place you want to get into. Why not drug your uncle and then we can have some fun," he pointed out as he filed a few papers.

"My uncle will tattle faster than your cousins. Then he'll announce it to the world because their worst nightmare is me being asexual, since I've shown nobody, not a soul, a single iota of attention...," Gaara said.

"Oh, well, don't I feel special," Neji said with a smirk. "How about the Uchiha? Didn't you say you stay over sometimes and he has a million rooms? We could do each other's hair and have pillow fights too," he suggested.

"Or we could go to your room and you can finally let me sleep over," Gaara pushed, but he knew the likely answer was no.

Neji clicked his tongue. "You're so stubborn," he pouted. "So what is this public event for? Other than rip-away, what should I wear? Is this black tie or can I actually be comfortable?" he asked.

"Aburame Labs is having an event. It's black tie, but also pack a comfortable after party outfit as Sasuke and his husband are planning something too," Gaara replied.

"When aren't they planning something?" Neji asked sarcastically, highlighting a passage that needed to be corrected. He packed it into a box to take home. "Anyway, I'm leaving early. I concentrate better at home and the people are livelier," he said. "I guess I'll see you at the party," he said.

"I'll see you at the party," Gaara said and held back from saying those 3 little words he'd been keeping inside for years.

_His relationship with Neji hadn't started out well at all. After senior year, they'd ended up at the same business school, both near Konoha in Sand. They were raised as business enemies, but Gaara had never cared about that rivalry._

_They were in high school and Gaara stared at Neji across the classroom. They were in Teacher-Assigned groups and they were all split up. Sasuke in Naruto's group with Kiba, while Neji was with Lee and Sakura. Gaara was sitting next to Hinata and Ino. He had no interest in either. One talked too much, one not enough. He was far more interested in the long haired genius boy, who was very obviously taking over leadership of his group._

"See you then," Neji told him and hung up. He sighed and remembered he was to meet his potential brides. He did everything for his clan and he couldn't even choose who he wanted to marry. How was that fair?

_"I just wanna say that if we do not succeed in our assignment, I will run a-"_

_"Stop right there," Neji cut Lee off mid sentence. "I'll finish that for you. You don't succeed in this assignment and bring my grade down, I will personally drag you by your ankles behind my fucking car for as many laps around Konoha as I feel like," he told him sternly._

_"I accept your challenge!" Lee said passionately._

_Neji turned to Sakura who was pouting and staring at Sasuke's team. "Sakura!" he called loudly to get her attention. "I've seen your grades. I know you have a good head on your shoulders, but I heard Ino say she intends to beat all the teams here and earn respect from Sasuke. It just seems to me that she has more of a drive then you do," he said despairingly. Of course Ino had said no such thing, but he knew how to get them fired up._

_"Chaa! That bitch! I'll show her! I'm winning this assignment and earning Sasuke's respect! Then he has to marry me!" Sakura said her fist in the air._

_Gaara chuckled at the bit he heard and tried to pay attention to Ino, who was rambling off. Neji was so smart. Gaara wanted nothing more than a chance. He knew it wouldn't come just yet. High school wasn't for them, but Gaara was patient._

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome back! We own nothing. Read on!

* * *

**Previously on Friendzones...  
**_  
Shikamaru nodded slowly. "Ye~ah a lot of people… went crazy that way. Yeah, no, we need to get you laid," he said._

_Kiba raised his eyebrows. "Laid?" he asked and glanced at Shino. Did the other want to do that? Kiba didn't have a reason to be jealous, but he was. He didn't want Shino sleeping around with some other guy. He wanted to be that other guy. The realisation made him drop a dumbbell that rolled off to Chouji's toe._

_"Hey!" Chouji exclaimed and tried to lift the dumbbell, but failed. "This is heavy," he complained and took a seat on the sit up bench after moving Shikamaru's legs over his lap._

_"Oh sorry, Chouji," Kiba said and easily lifted the weight and set it up on the proper slot. He was still wanting to hear Shino's answer. Did the other want to sleep with a new guy now that he was home?_

* * *

Shino couldn't help but glance at Kiba and then back down when Shikamaru told him he needed to get laid. No, him and Kiba weren't possible. Maybe he _should _search elsewhere. Although he doubted he'd find anyone that would treat him like, well, like Kiba did. "Well…, if my sexual appetite is anything to go by… I guess I will need to find somebody soon and I have always wondered what it's like with a real person," he said with a shrug.

"That's the spirit- wait, what?" Shikamaru paused. "You're not doing animals or dead people are you?" he asked cautiously.

Shino shook his head. "No, just toys," he answered unabashedly.

"Wow," Shikamaru muttered to himself. He forgot how easy it was to get details out of Shino. "So what are you into? What does it for you? Any kinks? Fetishes? Must-have positions, locations, let us know. Everything's on the table, including _on_ the table," he told him.

Shino shifted. "I don't really know. I guess I like tattoos," he said as he thought about it.

"Interesting," Shikamaru said his eyes drifting towards Kiba.

"I like… muscles," Shino listed another detail, the list coming easier the more he thought about it.

"Who doesn't?" Shikamaru shrugged. "What about hair color? You like blondes, brunettes, redheads, alternative?"

Kiba smiled a little and tried to look aloof, but failed. "You should get me laid," he said to Shikamaru. "I haven't gotten some in so long I should be a born again virgin," he said and helped Chouji onto the mat to help him stretch again.

Chouji snorted. "Kiba... Maybe you should lose it _AGAIN_ with another virgin," he suggested, as he was so obviously supposed to do.

Kiba ignored Cho. "What else do you like, Shino?" he asked him.

"No redheads," Shino said though it was mostly because of the man who was causing so much trouble for Kiba. "I like if they're big," he realized now.

Shikamaru looked up at this. "Like taller?" he asked, although he knew that wasn't the case.

"No, like if their penis is 7 plus inches," Shino told him completely stone faced. "I don't have much experience with positions or fetishes," he said.

Kiba finished with Chouji and checked his watch. "That's really specific," he said and knew he was a candidate. He wondered if Shino knew that too.

Chouji wiped the sweat from his face and nodded. "Sounds like Kiba," he said.

Shino shifted. "I think it sounds like a lot of people," he defended quietly.

"Character traits?" Shikamaru asked.

"Kind," Shino answered easily. "Not judgemental, thoughtful, helpful, selfless, brave, patient-"

"You came up with that list very quick," Shikamaru said. It still sounded exactly like Kiba.

Kiba stretched until he heard his bones popping. "Shikamaru's session is about to begin," he shared. "This means we go to the juice bar and try to fix him with a 'food-first' approach," he said and helped pull Shikamaru up to stand.

"Ah man," Shikamaru grumbled as he was helped up. "I just got comfortable," he muttered. He walked with Kiba to the juice bar and left Shino with Chouji, hoping the chip loving friend wouldn't let him down. "He wants you," he told Kiba as they sat down. "What are you gonna do about it? Do we leave so you two can go back in that office and do more than blow each other?" he asked.

* * *

"If... you had a guy like that, what would be your perfect date?" Chouji asked.

Shino smiled as he thought about it. "We would sit on the couch, order little sandwiches from the Deli, talk, and play games," Shino said simply.

Chouji hummed thoughtfully. "What about Kiba? Have you thought of doing that with him?" he asked. He wasn't usually up for meddling, but Shikamaru was counting on him, and so was Naruto. He'd given them a clear mission and he didn't fail his friends.

Shino looked down sadly. "Maybe in another universe. He's straight and just went through a divorce. He's worried about his daughter," he recited Kiba's reasons. "He has a lot going on and is confused. I don't want to take advantage," he explained.

Chouji patted Shino's shoulders lightly. "You really do care about him. He's lucky to have a friend like you. Shino... you don't know how it's been since he married Ino. He needs you, or no pressure, just somebody like you. I'd say you though. He looks at you the way you look at him," he said.

Shino looked Kiba's way. "I'll be there for him regardless. I just want him to be happy. He deserves it. You know Kiba. He's _that _friend, the one you can be yourself around and he just laughs and goes with it. He's the friend that if, God forbid, you get into trouble he'll help you clean up the mess and come up with a cover story," he said laughing as Kiba had done this plenty of times. "He's there for you…, but he's also… untouchable. He deserves everybody, but no one deserves him. You know what I mean?" Shino said.

"Not at all, but as long as you do," Chouji said. "I'm going to help Shikamaru plan that post-party party, so ... I'm not the best at dating advice, but I'd bet a little topless action goes a long way for guys too," Chouji offered and started walking slowly towards the other two.

Shino tilted his head. "Topless," he muttered and looked down. Kiba did say he looked nice, but he was pretty sure one shirtless guy couldn't turn a straight man gay.

* * *

Kiba was still picking Shikamaru's ingredients. He looked up and shook his head when Shikamaru suggested they blow each other _again_. "We didn't... do _that_..., but maybe... I'm not gay," he whispered. He wasn't completely gay at the very least. "I also... I don't think I'm ready yet, but at the same time... I don't want him with anybody else, but still not gay," Kiba said and submitted the drink order.

"He's had a glow up," Shikamaru told him. "He's a scientist who owns his own company. He's tall, honest, good looking, and he is sooo ready," he listed as he faced Kiba. "You want the statistics on how many people are looking for someone like that? He's going to find someone someday soon, Kiba. You missed out on him once already because you stuck it in Ino. Do you want to miss out again?"

"He never needed the glow up," Kiba said defensively. "He's always been… umm, well, perfect," Kiba finished and ran his fingers through his hair fixing it just the way Shino had. "Shikamaru…, do you really think he wants me?" he asked. "I mean it sounds like he'd give me a chance, but ... my life is a mess right now," he said.

"He literally just spelled it out in front of you," Shikamaru said dryly, "and I didn't hear, 'has his shit together', as one of his requirements," he pointed out. "I know you have a lot going on… and it's fucked up. It's some heavy shit you shouldn't have to go through, but you are. Shino's right here anyway. He _is _supporting you. He _does _understand you. I mean, maybe you're not gay. Maybe you're demisexual. You're only sexually attracted to someone you're in love with or have a strong bond with," he explained when Kiba looked at him weird.

"Okay. There's a reason that Shino came back when he did," Kiba said and looked back at Shino. Their eyes met and he waved at him. "I'm gonna have to cut your training short today," he said to Shikamaru.

"Done, already out the door," Shikamaru hopped up and then grimaced as his 'meal' arrived. "I don't have to actually eat that, do I?" he asked.

"Yes, you do," Kiba said and stood as Chouji and Shino approached.

Cho winked at Shikamaru. "We're all set. Let's go shower and change after you eat that green thing," he said. "Shino, it was nice seeing you again. We'll catch you at the Gala," he said.

"Ew," Shikamaru whispered to himself again. "I'll drink it if you make a move," he muttered under his breath so only Kiba would hear it. "Yep, all set. Let's go look for some afterparty party clothes. Later Shino, Kiba," he said sipping the smoothie and gagging out the door.

Chouji walked out with Shikamaru and pulled out a new bag of chips from his gym bag. "Shino is interested, but he's respecting Kiba's situation. Naruto said he _knows _they are just moments away, so his afterparty is just for this mission," Chouji said as he read off the text message he'd gotten as a reply. "I think we did good," he said.

Shikamaru nodded. "Kiba is interested, but doesn't think Shino is interested and feels guilty about wanting another relationship so soon. I think he's ready to make a move though," Shikamaru told him. "Wonder Twin Powers, Activate!" he said and fist bumped Choji.

Chouji fist bumped Shikamaru and chuckled. "Who knew those two would end up interested in each other?" he said as it was pretty far-fetched in his opinion. "I always thought Kiba was the straightest of us all," he said as they got into Shikamaru's car. Somehow even in Shika's car Chouji always ended up driving.

Shikamaru put his seat back as far as he could and propped his feet up on the dashboard. "I never really saw the point of labels. If you like someone, you like them," he said matter-of-factly.

"Maybe you're right," Chouji said and parked outside of Naruto and Sasuke's home. "I hope he's wearing clothes this time."

"If past experiences are anything to go by…, no chance in hell," Shikamaru told them as they headed in.

* * *

Kiba had ordered a smoothie for Shino too. His would be much more pleasant than Shika's. He held it out for Shino and knew he didn't have to explain the green fading to black smoothie.

Shino smiled as he took his smoothie. "It matches my eyes," he noticed as he took it from him. "So my turn?" he asked him as he hummed and sipped it. It wasn't so bad. There was kiwi in it, which seemed to undercut a lot of the other 'natural' flavors.

"It does. It's a spinach and kiwi smoothie with some extra good stuff. Let's get your workout done at home. I have weights and bands in one of the boxes," Kiba said.

Shino nodded. "Okay, you're the personal trainer," he said dutifully. "If I can look like you one day, I'll do whatever you say," he told him with a smile.

Kiba grinned happy at the compliment. "I think you look good already. It's all about upkeep with your body type," he said and looked over Shino's skintight top. "You always looked good though. I never understood why you were picked on," he said and paused at his office to grab his keys and his dirty clothes. "Maybe they were jealous. The girls always liked you... You were so mysterious and quiet. Girls like that. The jacket. The glasses. It gave them tons to dream up," he said and chuckled.

He'd been lucky enough to see plenty and all of Shino throughout their friendship, so there was no true mystery, which meant that he knew everything about Shino, inside and out. The one thing he hadn't ever found out about was his sexuality, but he was still figuring out his own, so nobody could blame him for that.

Shino shook his head with a smile. "They weren't jealous… bugs. It was the bugs," he told him. "I used to carry bugs in my pockets. They got loose a few times and the school had to be tented," he recalled as he got into the truck.

Kiba laughed as he drove them. "That was the best prank. Got you major points with us all. I still think some were just jealous of you. You had good grades, good looks... bugs aside, you're perfect. Maybe _because _of the bugs actually. They made you more focused and dedicated. All good things," Kiba listed and felt happy talking about Shino. He felt he could do that all day.

Shino smiled and shrugged. "I guess I had an advantage. I knew what I wanted to do since I could talk. We have that in common. People say it's just because it's a family business, but it's not… it's just a passion we happen to share with our families," he said. "Bugs and dogs, together we can cure all the flea infested strays in the world," he said and chuckled.

Kiba chuckled and nudged Shino's side as they parked at his mother's house. "Together... against the world," he said and reached out to remove Shino's glasses. "You can borrow these until we get you back home…, but I think we're alone here," he said and folded the glasses before giving them to Shino.

Shino smiled and nodded. "Okay," he said. He'd finished his smoothie at this point. It was good, but he sort of regretted washing away the taste of Kiba from his mouth. He wanted to ask what it meant, but knowing Kiba, he probably wanted to pretend it never happened.

He thought of this as he followed Kiba into the house.

* * *

_Neji was starving. He hadn't eaten all day. He'd been busy with proofing those beginner contracts that Hiashi was e-mailing him to test him with, and with his first five classes in the morning. He was in the library now for the brief hour to do homework his actual professors assigned him before he returned to his sixth class of the day. Neji rubbed at his neck as he tried to prevent his stomach from growling. He tried to focus on his paper when he felt someone sit down next to him who smelled amazing… like pizza._

_He was about to groan at the smell when someone pushed a large pile of books towards him. He looked over to see Gaara, who nudged the books once again with a finger to his lips. He looked down as Gaara opened up the secret box that looked like a pile of books with four square slices of pizza inside._

_Neji couldn't help but laugh, covering his own mouth at the sound of it._

_He was supposed to hate this person, supposed to be driven to overpowering him for the rest of his life, but he didn't think about that now. He smiled tiredly up at Gaara, who was smiling back with even darker circles around his eyes, and helped himself to a slice._

_Gaara took a small slice and touched it to Neji's in a toast before he ate his. He had the best ideas. Gaara didn't speak. He simply shared looks with Neji and soon enough they finished the pizza and it was time to split up again._

_Gaara reached into his pocket and placed a small paper with "Gaara's Pizza Delivery Service" and his number on the table. He took his box and left, fighting himself to not look back._

_Neji looked at the number and smiled as he stared after the other. He texted him before he was even fully out the door. 'Do you do cheese sticks too?'_

_Gaara checked his phone as soon as it rang and chuckled as he replied, 'and wings.'_

_Neji laughed. 'Sounds good. I'll be in touch,' he told him as he headed to class._

_Gaara didn't reply. He simply stared at the text message and laughed to himself._

* * *

"So what's first?" Shino asked as Kiba unboxed a few weights, bands, and yoga mats. "Geez," he muttered as he saw how easily Kiba lifted the weights.

Kiba unrolled a yoga mat for Shino and patted it. "First we stretch a little," he said. "It's not a good idea to do anything too strenuous without warming up, but we can do some light stretching before a little cardio," Kiba said and was happy to be able to teach Shino something. In the past he always felt like Shino was the expert on everything, but now he could at least teach Shino a thing or two. "Just sit down here and I'll help you," he said and kneeled at the end of the mat.

"Okay," Shino said and sat down on the mat. Sitting back, and waiting for instruction dutifully as Kiba kneeled over him.

Kiba reached for the back of Shino's knee and slowly pushed as he leaned against Shino. He swallowed hard as he pressed and waited a few seconds before releasing Shino and doing it again. "Th-this is for your um hammies and umm the...," he trailed off and sat back to switch to Shino's other leg. "You're pretty limber. I thought you'd be a lot tighter," he said.

Shino grunted slightly as his left leg was draped over Kiba's shoulder as the other pressed his body weight to the back of his thigh. "Probably for anyone else, but I'm a lot more comfortable with you," Shino told him. He met Kiba's eyes and he swore it matched the looks his dating game would show him before Matthew would ask for a kiss. But this was just a workout… right?

"Am I doing it right?" he asked.

Kiba nodded and let Shino's leg slide off of his shoulder and to the side. Kiba was left between Shino's knees. He leaned forward and didn't know what he was doing only that it felt right and he needed to do it. Kiba leaned forward until his hips were touching Shino's. He pressed his chest to Shino's and slid down slowly as his mind alerted him to the mistake he was about to commit. He pressed his forehead onto Shino's chest and closed his eyes. He had no way to explain what he'd just done and nothing he could say to make it better. He felt Shino's sides and kept his hands there.

Shino was so confused. He was pretty sure he knew what was happening, but he also knew what Kiba had said and he hadn't said anything to indicate he wanted this. A warmth was pooling between his legs as Kiba rubbed against him and he couldn't hide it or move away as Kiba kept him pinned there by his hips.

"Kiba," Shino finally said, raising himself on his elbows. "I really need you to explain things to me," he told him, really wishing he understood these kinds of things better.

Kiba pulled back and sat on his feet, kneeling as before. "I know," he said. He'd always played that role as Shino's best friend. He'd explained anything that Shino didn't understand. "That video... the top secret one... maybe you should watch it," he said and stood up. He left Shino for a second and he returned with the DVD. "Watch it... and then we can talk," Kiba said and handed the DVD over.

* * *

_It was nearly another week before Gaara decided to reach out to Neji again. It was the weekend and he needed to see him again. 'Hungry?' he texted and waited._

_Neji had finished the work he'd been assigned over the weekend and thought he'd have a free weekend, but Hiashi had sent him even more contracts since he 'had time'. He sighed as he took a break to play a mind numbing game on his phone and noticed the message from Gaara._

_He smiled at the simple question. 'Starving. Cheese sticks and wings?' he asked him and sent him his room number. He had his own dorm room so they wouldn't disturb anyone._

_Gaara didn't need to be told twice. He ordered the food to be delivered to the dorm room Neji had sent. He took his backpack with him and walked out of his dorm room. He locked it behind him and walked a few doors down from him. All the single user dorms were on the same hallway. He called it a perk. He arrived to the dorm room and knocked twice._

_Neji answered the door shirtless with just his white satin pajama pants. "Hey, come in," he said as if they hadn't been raised to hate each other most of their lives. "Just getting some work done," he explained._

_Gaara looked over Neji as discreetly as he could. "Thank you," he said and walked into the room. He set his bag down and unzipped his hoodie. He was barefoot and in his pajama bottoms. They were a deep red with black stripes of soft flannel. "This looks exactly like my room, but mirrored," he said and took a seat on Neji's bed without asking. "The food is on its way," he added._

_"Cool," Neji said as he sat at his desk. "Drink?" he offered as he opened his mini fridge which had a fair selection. "Water, Gatorade, soda, Diet Yoo-Hoo, very rare," he pointed out._

_"I think I can handle a full fat, full cal Yoo-Hoo, if you've got it," Gaara said as he raised his t-shirt slightly to show off his abs._

_Neji chuckled, took out one of the diet Yoo-Hoos and took off the false label that was over a regular Yoo-hoo and tossed it to Gaara. "I was inspired by your pizza book box," he explained. "How did you come up with that anyway?" he asked._

_Gaara laughed and took the YooHoo. "Thanks. I have been trying to sneak in food to the library for days. It just took some pizza box dimensions and a printer," he said and opened his drink. "I haven't seen you in any of my classes. What are you taking?" he asked and took his time looking over Neji. He couldn't care less about the classes. His teenage mind was spinning ideas upon ideas now that he could see his flat stomach and pink little nipples. Gaara was so lost in his staring and thoughts that he wasn't sure if Neji had answered him._

_"An easier question would be what am I not taking," Neji said bitterly. "Most of my business classes I take at night though," he said as he watched Gaara nod. He wasn't listening. That was clear. He smiled. "So now I do escort services on the side, let people spank me, things like that," he continued._

_Gaara nodded again. "That sounds great," he said and tried hard to focus his eyes on Neji's face, but Neji's eyes were possibly more distracting than his abs. "I'm sorry... I actually didn't hear a word you said," he confessed when Neji's smile told him he knew that already. "I think you're... hot," Gaara said and chuckled. "This confirms it," he said as he looked over Neji's outfit and how low he wore his pajamas._

_"I am," Neji agreed as he rested his head on his arms. "And thank you," he told him. He looked Gaara over. "You don't look so bad yourself. Does the carpet match the drapes?" he asked him._

_Gaara looked down at himself and up at Neji. "Sorry, I've only got hardwood floors," he replied and counted himself lucky to know Neji was flirting back. He'd have to shove Sasuke's face in it later. He was wrong and Gaara was so, so, so right. "You're free to have a look whenever you want. To confirm, of course," Gaara added._

_"Ah, a gentleman down south," Neji said nodding. "If I weren't straight, I'd definitely be tempted to take you up on that offer," he told him._

_Gaara's mouth nearly fell open. "Straight? I don't know about that," he said and smiled. "Well, since I already paid for lunch, and now dinner, so actually that's two dates, we're really dating now. That doesn't sound like something a straight guy would do," he countered and hoped for even an inkling of curiosity from Neji._

_Neji laughed. "That'd be a good point if I knew _beforehand_ that they were dates, but I guess you do make a point that I do owe you for your paying for the meals," he said and thought about it. "Tell you what, why don't we actually do something next weekend, off campus," he offered._

_"Oh! Asking me on a third date already. This sounds promising. How could I refuse?" Gaara said and the door knock came just in time. He stood and answered it. It was their food. He took the pizza box and two extra boxes with cheese bread, no garlic, and mozzarella sticks and finally a bowl full of wings. He set the food down on the nearest surface after paying and faced Neji. "I like paintball," he more than hinted. "That would be an excellent place to showcase your manliness, as guys do on dates," he insisted._

_Neji laughed as he helped Gaara with the food. "Well, I have to give you a reasonable amount of chances," he said as he walked up to him. "In the end, I'm a businessman," he said simply as he walked up closer still. "Make a strong argument and a decent offer," he said trailing a finger down Gaara's chest. "And I can be convinced to do… anything," he said happily as he stepped away._

_Gaara smirked, satisfied because at the very least he was _one hell_ of a businessman._

* * *

Thanks for reading! Leave us a review and let us know how we're doing!


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome back! Read on and enjoy!

* * *

**Previously on Friendzones...**

_"Kiba," Shino finally said, raising himself on his elbows. "I really need you to explain things to me," he told him, really wishing he understood these kinds of things better._

_Kiba pulled back and sat on his feet, kneeling as before. "I know," he said. He'd always played that role as Shino's best friend. He'd explained anything that Shino didn't understand. "That video... the top secret one... maybe you should watch it," he said and stood up. He left Shino for a second and he returned with the DVD. "Watch it... and then we can talk," Kiba said and handed the DVD over._

* * *

Shino furrowed his brows, but took the dvd from Kiba. "The one that you come to?" he asked as he stood up. "Okay," he said uncertainly, still not getting it, but knew Kiba always had a way of explaining things that he could actually grasp. He was also wearing loose gym shorts and the fact that he was hard could not be hidden. Kiba didn't seem mad about it though. He went into Kiba's room that had been freshly cleaned after Sasuke and Naruto and actually smelled of cleaning fluid. He tried to pull his shirt down, but since his shirt was so tight, it wasn't really helpful. He adjusted himself futilely as he put Kiba's secret compilation into the DVD player.

Kiba sat down and looked over Shino. He had to fight the new surge of feelings as he saw the other's body and that Shino had reacted the exact same way. "Come," Kiba said and patted a space next to the bed. He stood and held Shino's hand as he led him to the bed. He used the remote and played the video. The first video pictured a very pale young man with a familiar hairstyle. Kiba cleared his throat as the video quickly changed to a penetrating angle. There were several of those, which had Kiba shifting slightly in his seat until there was a video that showed the same young man with his legs pushed back by his ears and the other man easing into him. Kiba knew now what his mother meant. He was very obviously attracted to Shino's type. He looked at his friend and stopped the video. He knew Shino would understand a few things. He'd know he was indeed attracted to men and that his best solo sessions came from this video, which showed a man just like Shino in many ways, except his eye color.

Shino watched intently, not missing anything. The only thing he was more focused on was Kiba moving next to him. As Kiba stopped the video, he turned to him. "So… you're more than a little curious," was what he gathered from the video. He looked down at Kiba's erection. "So did _I _do that?" he asked him. "And… at the office?"

Kiba chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, more than just curious. I've been getting off to it for… for a long time now," he said and rubbed his hand over his erection, trying to adjust it so it wasn't as obvious despite Shino calling attention to it. "And yeah… this is you. You do this to me… and at the office you got so close with your mouth…," Kiba shivered as he recalled the moment. "I came so fast because of you," he said and felt his heart beating so fast the vein at his neck must have been pulsing.

"Oh," Shino said quietly and moved his hands between his legs to make his own erection less noticeable. "Sorry? I'm not sure what to say," he confessed. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" he asked him. He looked again at the screen which had been paused on the image of a gaping hole. "I think about you sometimes too," he told him.

Kiba blushed and smiled slightly. "Do you?" he asked almost shyly, which was definitely out of character. "Do you think about me… doing what?" he asked him, curious and wanting to hear more. He looked down as Shino adjusted himself and closed his eyes for a second. It wasn't helping.

"Masturbating," Shino answered truthfully as always. "But other stuff too," he added quickly. "Some normal things, like what you're doing now, or what you'd think of this person saying this, or how better things would be if you were here," he listed.

Kiba chuckled out of pure nerves. "I've… thought of you before. Just going down on me and… and your eyes really, really do it for me in those fantasies," he confessed so they'd be somewhat even. "I also like knowing you think of me masturbating," he said and gulped. "Should we go back to working out?" Kiba asked though in his mind he had a much different work out in mind.

Shino smiled at him and looked back down at his hands shyly as well. "I don't know," he answered back. He looked back at him. He felt better knowing they'd cleared the air about a couple things, but there was still one more question. "Are you still… going through a lot?" he asked. He knew Kiba was interested now, but maybe it still wasn't _time _for that sort of thing.

Kiba shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah…, I am, but… maybe it would be easier if I weren't going through it alone," Kiba said and played with the invisible thread at his knee. "If you want… maybe you could date me… or whatever-you-want me," he offered, ready for rejection though the answer was so clear.

Shino's eyes widened as he looked over at him. So, he was really offering? This wasn't just one of his very vivid dreams? "Yes-I mean, if you want and you're not just saying this because you're upset about everything, then I'd be okay with that," he told him. He turned to look at him. He looked between them at their obvious problems. "Do you want me to help?" he asked reaching his hand out tentatively to rest on Kiba's thigh.

Kiba looked down at Shino's hand and up at his eyes. This was his friend, his best friend. He'd let Kiba take the lead. He'd never dated and probably didn't know the first thing other than his dating game. "I do, but… let me take you out on a real date first. Can I- may I escort you to the Gala Event?" Kiba asked, putting all his physical needs on the back burner and concentrating on the possibility of a relationship with the man before him. He would not take advantage of him.

Shino took his hand back and nodded happily. "Okay, yes, I'd like that," he told him and looked back down at his hands. He didn't expect this to happen. "I do still want to work out…, but I might need a few minutes," he said.

Kiba chuckled. "Me too, Shino," he said honestly and eyed the video. "I can be done real quick, but… if you want… maybe you can watch," Kiba offered, thinking it would be innocent enough as long as they didn't touch each other.

Shino's eyes widened a little at the offer and he actually blushed. "Um, okay," he said quietly as contradicted himself as he looked away. He had the other's permission, but he still felt like he was doing something bad and dirty.

Kiba felt nervous. As the seconds went by his erection died down. There was such a high pressure to perform that, suddenly, he couldn't. He adjusted his gym shorts a little lower. He was soft, completely soft. Kiba cleared his throat and looked up at Shino. "Umm… I can't do it."

"Okay," Shino said quickly. "I want to," he assured him. "I… really do, but it's kind of like peeking at your present before Christmas," he said as he was able to calm himself down shortly after. "So back to the workout?" he asked after a while.

Kiba grinned, relieved. "Yes! Let's go run a mile!" he said excitedly. He turned off the TV and hid the DVD again. "Let's go! Let's go!" he said, excited as ever to workout.

* * *

_It was the weekend again. Gaara was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Sasuke had helped dress him, mostly by yelling at him any time he wore a shirt more expensive than the last. "It's just a shirt, Sasuke."_

_Sasuke shook his head. "A bad business investment then if you choose to spend so much on a shirt and still plan to ruin it with paint," he said from his spot on the bed. _

_Gaara groaned and returned to his closet. The next shirt he wore was a simple white t-shirt that was 'reasonably' priced by their standards. "Fine. I'm wearing it, but it doesn't make my eyes pop," Gaara complained. He pulled out his phone and made sure his car was waiting downstairs then he texted Neji. 'Are you ready for me to shoot my load on you?' Gaara texted and snorted at his dumb line. _

_Neji hummed as he was presented a few model options for paintball guns. "I like the one with the scope and the strap," he said as he tested it out. He looked at his text message and laughed. 'That was stupid,' he sent him. 'But I laughed so you get points. Now get over here,' he sent him. _

_Gaara chuckled and poked Sasuke's stomach. "Let's go. Text your blonde. You two stick to your side. Mini golf and don't interrupt us. If I need you, I'll text you," he said and took off quickly. The paintball and minigolf was only a ten minute drive. _

_Gaara didn't bother to speak a word before they picked up Naruto from the bus stop. "Really? You haven't bought him a car yet?" Gaara teased when they stopped._

_Naruto was glued to Sasuke as soon as he was picked him, moaning as he dry humped him in the passenger seat while Gaara drove. He pulled away at the jab. "You bought me a car?!" he asked excited. He hugged Sasuke tightly and didn't let him speak. "Oh you're the best boyfriend in the whole world," he said smooching him around his face. _

_Sasuke glared at Gaara. "Yes, baby. I got a cute little car to get you to and from school," Sasuke lied smoothly. _

_Gaara smirked. "It's orange with black pinstriping," he added. _

_Naruto gasped happily. "Oh that's so me, I love it! When can I see it?" he asked Sasuke excitedly kissing him again._

_As he'd said once they'd arrived Gaara ran ahead. Neji was so easy to spot. He walked up to him and smacked his side lightly. "I'm here. Gotta pick my weapon… I'll take the red one," Gaara said easily, seemingly without thought, but he and Sasuke frequented the paintball fields in Konoha and also played in their backyards often enough. _

_Neji turned to Gaara with a smile. "Who dressed you," he laughed as he tugged at the white shirt. "You're very confident wearing white to a paintball game," he said. He himself was wearing a full on cargo jumpsuit. He came here to win… as usual. _

_"A terrible friend dressed me. Insisted my other shirts weren't right for this game," Gaara said and saw up on the scoreboard that they were actually paired up. "Oh, this is doubles?" he asked Neji and then saw the screen change and two very familiar names come up on the screen. It was Hyuuga/Sabaku vs Uchiha/Uzumaki._

_Naruto was still kissing Sasuke when they walked up to the scoreboard and he saw their names appear on the board. "Whoa, look, we're famous," he said pointing at their names. "It says we're up against… oh," he said and saw Neji and Gaara look towards them. "Oh, it's on now," Naruto said with a grin as he straightened up and tied a black headband around his forehead. "You're going down, you two!" he called them out loudly. "Believe it!"_

_Neji chuckled and turned to Gaara. "Well, I don't lose, so you'd better bring your A-game. I might even reward you with a nude," he sang. "I'll even let you pick the angle."_

_Gaara snapped his eyes towards Sasuke, begging him to lose and just in case he didn't he 'accidentally' shot him in the ribs. _

_Sasuke gasped in pain, glad he had his gear on already. "Watch it," he warned Gaara as they all made it outside. He slipped in his goggles and helped Naruto with his. "Baby…, it was Gaara's idea to get you that car… in a hideous purple. We really need to win," he said. _

_"Purple?" Naruto asked disappointed and nodded. "Right, let's take him down," he said determined. _

_Gaara walked up to Neji and placed his hand on the other's lower back as he leaned in towards him. "The blonde is really loud. He can't help talking and talking. It'll be a breeze to hunt them down," he whispered to Neji before the buzzer sounded. _

_Neji nodded with a smile. "I got that, yeah. It's the other one that might be a challenge. You know him well though, right?" he asked him._

_Gaara nodded as they each set off into their own team entrance of the paintball maze. "Since childhood. We got this," he whispered and led them through the maze to a good spot. "If we win…, I get to take the nude," he said and positioned his gun, ready to shoot as soon as he spotted either of them. _

_Neji chuckled. "Deal," he told him as the game started and he crouched down behind a barrel. He heard someone's footsteps scurry to the right towards a cabin. He rolled to his shoulder and aimed for their feet. Damn! Missed Naruto's heel by a hair. He moved quickly then as Sasuke shot at him. He made it to another barricade just in time. _

_Gaara followed the swift steps of Sasuke's retreat. He ducked behind a large metal pipe and aimed at the other's back, but missed. It was a ruse. No sooner had he ducked that he heard three shots go off. They landed on the space he'd just run away from. The red pipe was now marked in highlighter orange. _

_Gaara frowned. They would be at a slight disadvantage as the other two were already a couple and more in tune with each other. Gaara sat down under a wooden panel and searched the area for mud. He kicked aside the hay and quickly smeared his hair with the brown mud to disguise his bright red hair. He could at least trick Naruto for a second's delay with the dark hair. _

_"Nude nude nude," he chanted to himself. He saw Neji's long hair flash in a corner of the maze. He closed his eyes and heard rustling. He didn't wait to confirm it. He's seen Neji left and this sound was right. He pulled the trigger and three shots were off. He smirked as a blonde was hit on the side of the leg and ass. He snickered to himself and hoped Sasuke didn't get too mad. _

_Naruto yelped out as he fell to the ground. "Ow, that hurt," he pouted as he rubbed at his ass on the ground. "You monster, why would you do that?!" he asked Gaara with large teary eyes. _

_Neji crouched silently waiting for his chance at Sasuke. The other was quiet, like a black cat. He thought he had a sight on him, but he didn't want to risk giving away his position. Whatever the duck-like silhouette was, it was still… until Naruto yelled somewhere in the maze, and Sasuke raised his head up with a concerned and angry expression on his face. "Gotcha," he said before he shot, catching Sasuke in the shoulder. "Hell yes!" he said shooting up._

_Naruto heard Neji claim his victory in the distance and threw down his weapon. "Sasuke, now!" he yelled as he rushed Gaara into the cabin at the same time Sasuke did the same with Neji. Once they were all in, they locked the door. _

_Neji grunted as he landed in the cabin. "What the hell?!" he demanded and looked around. _

_Gaara caught himself as he was tossed into the wooden cabin. He quickly moved to cover Neji when Sasuke aimed. _

_"You shot my boyfriend in the ass," Sasuke said slowly and motioned with his head for Gaara to move. "It's only fair I shoot yours in his," he said. _

_Gaara refused to move. "You'll have to kill me first," he said it feeling brave and noble, but was soon shot directly in the chest. He ached already. "Fuck! Sasuke that's close range!" he yelled and tried to meet Neji's eyes. They needed a plan. _

_Neji had looked over Gaara with a small smirk as he defended him, but was shocked out of his flattery when the other was hit. He glared at the other two. "You two are sore losers," he told them._

_"Meet our demands and we'll allow you to forfeit. Naruto- our demands," Sasuke said and kicked the guns further out of their reach. _

_Naruto limped forward and supported himself on Sasuke's shoulders. "It's gonna take a million years for this bruise to go away," he said unrealistically. "I want a wonderful graduation gift consisting of an all expense paid vacation for me and Sasuke to let's see… Tahiti sounds nice," Naruto demanded, sticking out his tongue. _

_"You can't be serious," Neji said, his eye twitching._

_"Aaand," Naruto continued, unfinished, "You two have to spend the night here, oh, but your clothes, they come with us," he finished with a smile. He was a matchmaker in the end, and he had to give them at least something. _

_"Is he serious?" Neji asked Gaara._

_"Dead serious," Sasuke answered for him. _

_Gaara glared at Naruto and Sasuke. "Hawaii," Gaara counter offered, but he did remove his shirt. "And you take my jet," he said thinking he'd save if his father's company jet was used. He removed his shoes and socks while Naruto considered it. _

_Sasuke motioned at Neji to undress too. _

_Neji looked over at Gaara undressing and crossed his arms. "And you only have us in here for five hours, not overnight. There's no bathroom or food in here!" he added. _

_Naruto considered all this and hummed. "Deal. Five hours it is, a trip to Hawaii in the private jet," he agreed. _

_Neji sighed. "Fine," he muttered and began undressing. "And turn around!" he said before his shirt was fully off. "You may look," he added quietly to Gaara. _

_Naruto turned with Sasuke, glad he was getting a car and a trip with Sasuke. "Can we get the car a paint job so that it _is _orange with black pinstripes?" he asked Sasuke. _

_Neji tossed his clothes by the others' sides and had to smile a little again as Gaara stood in front of him to hide his body. _

"_Done," Gaara said as he tossed his clothes onto the small pile too._

_"Pleasure doing business with you," Sasuke said to Gaara and took the guns with him as they left. "Let's go, Foxy. We can do the paint job after you pick your car," he said and took Naruto's hand in his. _

_"Okay," Naruto said happily and limped after him. _

_Gaara remained standing in front of Neji, his hands over his own privates. He waited until the door shut to turn around. "So that nude?" he asked jokingly, as they'd technically won. He looked over all he could see of Neji and slowly uncovered himself so Neji could see him too. _

_Neji snorted. "Well, they did leave our phones," he said and tossed Gaara his. "You've got plenty of time to get your angle. Just one, that was the deal," he told him. "More importantly," he started as he pulled himself up to sit on a large trunk that was in the room no doubt for the 'capture the flag' game. "What are we going to do for five hours?" he asked teasingly. _

_Gaara took his phone and looked over Neji greedily. "You," was his answer. He pushed Neji on his back slightly and spread his knees. Gaara kneeled down so he'd have an angle from the floor looking up at Neji. He took his picture and stood again. "I could do all sorts of fun things to you," he offered and sat next to Neji on the trunk. _

_Neji chuckled and sat back up. "It's not the most ideal spot for fun things. There's a used band-aid and a broken beer bottle over there," Neji said as he pointed to it. "Besides, I'm not easy," he told him. _

_Gaara chuckled as he crossed his legs after a quick adjustment. "That's good to know. I'm not easy either. Your beauty has captivated me since the 5th grade," Gaara said honestly, but doubtful that he'd be believed. "What's rare beauty in the world is worth waiting for," he said though if any of his friends or family heard those words they'd also think he was lying. _

_Neji smiled as he looked over at him. "Well, _I am _quite a dish," he admitted with a chuckle._

_"Tell me about yourself growing up with the Hyuuga. Is Hiashi really as stuck up as he looks?" Gaara asked._

_Neji turned to him when he asked about Hiashi. "Yes. Yes he is," he answered easily. He looked him over. "I see you weren't lying about those hardwood floors," he said with a smirk. "How was life with your dad?" he asked him. "Are the rumors that he tried to kill you, true?"_

_Gaara leaned back on his hands and let Neji look at his body, what little was exposed in his position anyhow. "I never lie. And my dad… is a hardass, but the only ones ever trying to kill me were my siblings. My mother passed away giving birth to me and that… somehow made my father love me more… or… treat me differently. Maybe because I was the last bit of the woman he loved, which of course made my siblings jealous and so began the asassination attempts. Another reason is that my father has skipped my siblings and named me his heir. It's the reason I was sent back to Sand for college instead of remaining in Konoha. My siblings are far, far away for now," he shared and leaned slightly against Neji to touch his shoulder against Neji's._

_"I'm sorry to hear that," Neji told him. "My mother was very sickly and she only lasted a few days after I was born. I suspect you already know about what happened to my father," he said with a shrug. "My uncle… tries though. I think he just wanted to ensure he kept the promise to my father that if anything happened to him, I'd have a good life. I suppose in retrospect I have," he said and leaned against Gaara. "Hinata tries to be like her father. I think she'd do better though if she were just allowed to be her. Business isn't for her," he explained. _

_"I know your sister - cousin? Hinata… she's a sweet girl, but very quiet. You two aren't anything alike," Gaara said and smiled at him. "You got the looks, obviously."_

_"What would you do if your father didn't name you the heir?" Neji asked curiously._

_"Buy him out of course," Gaara answered instantly. "Or if my siblings took over, I'd wait for them to tank the company before I buy it and rebuild it. You?" Gaara asked. _

_Neji chuckled. "Probably the same. Hinata would not do a good job. She's too nice for it. Hanabi, maybe, when she's older," he said. He looked over at Gaara. "Favorite color?" he asked. "Red?" he answered for him. _

_Gaara smirked. "Lilac..." He turned his head slightly. "Yours? White?" he guessed. _

_Neji smiled. "Green, pale sea green," he said looking into his eyes. "My favorite food is cheese sticks, yours?" he asked him. _

_Gaara looked down as he felt his cheeks heating up. "I enjoy sushi the most," he shared. "Neji… can I hold your hand?" he asked almost innocently despite their undress. _

_Neji looked over, surprised, but smiled. "Yeah, I think that'd be alright," he said and took Gaara's hand in his. They spent the rest of their time in the cabin this way, just talking and getting to know each other._

* * *

Thanks for reading! Get ready for our biggest and longest chapter yet! Ch. 10 will hit 6,500 words!


	10. Chapter 10

Welcome back to chapter 10! Thank you for reading so far and going along for the ride with us! Enjoy!

* * *

Shino dressed in a tailored suit and faced his father for last minute adjustments. "How's the book coming?" he asked him. "Can I read the beginning chapters yet?" he asked him as his father fixed his tie.

"It's coming as easily as childbirth," Shibi replied. "It's a long and laborious process, but I imagine the results will be well worth it. You may read what I've got drafted, if you tell me again about this thing with Kiba," Shibi prompted as he finished adjusting Shino's outfit.

Shino smiled. "You already know him, Dad. We've been friends for years. But he's been doing better. He won his visitation from Ino in court. Their divorce is finalized and he's taking me to the Gala. We've decided not to rush things and let things happen naturally as they always have," he let his father know. Thanks to Kiba, they were finally able to unpack the lab and house. "When we workout though, we can't help but get hard. It's actually getting worse," he informed his father dutifully.

"That sounds like an excellent indicator that he is not just curious or using you to get over Ino. I'm glad you're both equally attracted to each other. Tonight enjoy the champagne at a measured pace. Despite your age, time is always the true marker for these types of relationships. You've been friends long enough, but a relationship is very different. Take it slow and enjoy everything. If it's right, it'll feel right. I trust Kiba's instinct to tell you when that is. Pretend it's another chance at a high school romance," he advised and checked his phone for the time.

Shino nodded. "Okay, I will. Thanks, dad," he said.

"I'll go ahead with your mother. Kiba should be here for you soon. Good luck, son," Shibi said, and after one final look at Shino, he left.

Shino looked at the clock and waited nervously for Kiba after waving his mother and father off. It was their first date and his first official date with someone he actually liked.

* * *

Neji peeked around the corner and hurried towards the door, as he opened the door a small dagger imbedded itself into the door handle, jamming it shut. "Shit," he cursed to himself and turned back towards his uncle. "I'll be back tomorrow morning. It's a formal function, so I will be staying late," he excused.

"I am aware it's a formal function. I am also aware… that Gaara Sabaku will be there, unaccompanied as per the rumor mill," Hiashi said. He'd recently started to suspect his nephew and heir might be friends with his rival's son and heir.

"You're kidding?" Neji asked flabbergasted with his hand to his chest. "Oh wow, I had no idea," he said thoughtfully. "Well, he might be there, sure, but so will the Hokage," he reminded. "I mean, what would it say if the Hokage and our partner company at Aburame Labs host a party and I don't make an appearance? It could be scandalous," he pointed out.

"Right. It was unfortunate I injured my ankle during our morning practice or I could have gone," Hiashi said and wondered what exactly Neji was hiding as he could clearly see through the lie.

"That was _so _weird that you tripped on that water bottle," Neji said sounding shocked, twirling his hair around his finger. "You should really watch your step next time," he said and stopped on his way out as Hiashi spoke up again.

"Try to get on the Hokage's good side tonight. We need him to approve another building permit before the year is out. There is only one building zone allowed per block and I hear the Sabaku are trying to do the same thing. It's up to you. If you have to… persuade Gaara," Hiashi said, thinking Neji knew enough about their business to know what he could offer the Sabaku that wouldn't hurt them too badly.

"I'll see what I can do," Neji said and headed out with a respectful bow to his uncle. 'On the way,' he texted Gaara.

* * *

Naruto hummed as he felt up Sasuke's chest. "I love you in suits," he told him with a kiss to his cheek. "Hey, Sasuke, why don't we have kids?" he asked him. "Kiba has a kid, Shika has a kid, Chouji has a kid. We've been together the longest. Are you shooting blanks or something?" he asked him confused.

Sasuke snorted as he tried not to laugh too hard. "Naruto… I could be shooting my millions of soldiers into you daily and it still wouldn't work. You're missing a cervix and all that comes with it," he gently reminded. Sasuke checked his watch and adjusted his cuffs.

"Cervix," Naruto repeated the word as he twirled in Sasuke's home office chair.

"If you'd like… we can look into adoption. There are plenty of orphans in need of parents," Sasuke said and finally looked up at Naruto.

Naruto smiled as he looked at him. "Okay, but I want like 10 of different ages, so that it seems like they're really ours," he demanded. "Are we taking my ride or yours?" he asked Sasuke as he hopped out of the chair.

"We're taking the limo as all the cars are in the garage to make room for the valet to park our guests for the afterparty and I think 2 is a healthy number to start off with. Maybe 3," Sasuke suggested, though in the end he'd do whatever Naruto wanted.

"But kids love me," Naruto defended as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders. "But maybe you're right. We'll see how we do with 3 for starters," he said with a nod. "Let's go before we're late," he said happily.

* * *

Kiba was throwing up again. He smiled at himself in the mirror. He looked awful. He was shiny all over and his eyes were bloodshot. He blew his nose and brushed his teeth again. "I can't do this," he whispered to himself.

Koko leaned on the door. "You can do this!" she yelled loudly. She looked up at her grandmother. "He can't do this. He's gonna throw up on his date's shoes," she whispered to Tsume.

Tsume smiled at Koko and laughed. "It's just Shino, Kiba. You've known him your whole life and he's really looking forward to this. You can't let him down," she told him. "So suck it up, fix your hair, and bring that travel size mouthwash with you," she added.

Kiba opened the door and packed his tiny mouthwash in his pocket. "How do I look?" he asked the pair.

"Terrible, papa, but you're still handsome," Koko said with Kiba's honesty.

"You look terrified," Tsume said just as honestly. "Go get him," he said nodding towards the door. "It's his big day, don't make him late," she said.

Kiba hugged them and took off. "Here I go," he said to himself and drove to Shino's. He was there fairly quickly. He wiped his face again with the Kleenex in his truck and gargled mouthwash before rushing to the door. He rang the bell and waited patiently.

Shino rocked back and forth with nerves. What if Kiba didn't show up? He wouldn't do that, he immediately answered himself. But still, what if he backed out? He got up to pace and jumped when he heard the doorbell. He smiled and hurried to answer the door. "Hey," he greeted and kissed him. He didn't plan it. It just happened. He pulled away slowly as he looked at Kiba. "Sorry, was that too soon?" he asked him.

Kiba smiled and felt his nerves melt away. "Hey... It's not too soon. I feel like I've been waiting for that since 8th grade," he said and squeezed Shino's hand. "Let's go. I washed and waxed it," he said, proud of his shiny green truck.

Shino smiled and took his hand. "It looks great. It looks like a completely different vehicle," he said. He reached into his pocket and took out Kiba's glasses. He kind of liked having them on and knowing they were his. "Shall we?" he asked as he was led to the truck. He knew his perfect date had been just sitting on the couch with Kiba and playing games, but he felt now perhaps any date with Kiba was his perfect date because this was the best day ever. "How's Koko?" he asked him.

Kiba got the door for Shino and helped him up. He drove slowly as he wanted more time with Shino. "She's fine. She's with my mom. They're gonna bake us cookies for the morning. They aren't expecting me home tonight. Naruto has that afterparty and they know I won't drink and drive," Kiba shared.

"Good thinking," Shino complimented. "So are we staying with Naruto overnight? He offered, but we could also get a lift to my house for the night," he asked him, not knowing if that would be proper.

"I think we can stay with Naruto. They'll take care of us," Kiba said though he knew how much of a prankster Naruto was even now as Hokage. "If we go to your house… I might never leave," he said as he stopped at the valet station.

Shino smiled at Kiba. "I know. I'd be okay with you staying with me. You already know that," he told him. He stepped out of the car and met up with Kiba on the other side and took his hand again as they made their way inside.

Kiba was feeling sick again. He realized their friends would be there and slowly word would get back to Ino. He didn't know why it mattered, but he thought of Shino and how mean Ino could be when she was mad. He didn't want Shino to have to hear a single word from her.

"So… this event is pretty big," Kiba said as they walked in and saw people mingling at their tables.

"It is," Shino said. "I'm a little nervous. I feel sick and I might throw up," he confessed to Kiba. "I never really liked having so much attention on me," he explained.

Kiba offered Shino his arm as he released Shino's hand and led them to the main table, where they'd be seated and Shibi was already waiting. "I'll take the attention off of you. Just give me a hint and I'll start talking about the latest research on dog language intelligence," he offered and pulled Shino's chair for him. He could already see people looking at them and murmuring.

Shino laughed and nodded. "Thanks, Kiba," he told him and really meant it. He felt better knowing that Kiba was here. He was better at socializing.

* * *

Gaara smiled at the text from Neji and replied, 'I'm already here. Coincidentally, we are seated together at table 5.'

Neji smiled as he pulled up to the venue. 'Just pulled in,' he said and handed the valet his keys before heading in. He spotted Gaara easily. He'd normally treat him with proper aversion due to their positions, but he smiled instead as he approached and sat next to him. "You look nice," he complimented. He could have a civil conversation with his rival. That wasn't too weird.

"You look… edible," Gaara replied after a quiet thanks. He didn't let the silence go on for long. "Neji… we've been doing this for years… and…" Gaara had gone insane. He'd never even told Neji how he felt out loud, but after so long he knew he didn't have to. "And I want to keep doing this with you forever," Gaara reached into his coat pocket while the hall was still relatively empty. He pulled out a ring box and after another quick sweep of the hall he eased down onto one knee. "What do you say?"

Neji's eyes widened and looked around. He panicked. For once he completely lost his cool around Gaara and was not in control of the situation at all. "You're joking right? What are you doing?" he asked in a frantic whisper. He pulled the other into an adjoining room, closing the doors behind him, and closed the curtains. "Oh my God! What are you doing?" he asked again when they were alone. He pulled the other towards him and was kissing him before he could answer. He didn't know why. His brain was gone. "You're friggin insane," he said between kisses.

Gaara accepted every kiss and held Neji close by his waist. "Marry me," Gaara said and showed Neji the ring again. "I had this made for you. It's one of a kind," he said and kissed Neji's lips again. "Say yes…," he urged.

Neji looked at the ring, a large lilac pearl, so much like his eyes, nestled in silver and framed by several emeralds. "Gaara, I don't know. The prior engagement I had… was an actual engagement. I postponed it, but they want me to pick out brides tomorrow," Neji told him and kissed him again despite that. "Hiashi nearly killed me just knowing you'd be here. He's not going to like it," he told him, but took the ring box from him and was admiring it. He bit his lip and looked back up at him. "You really want to marry me?" he asked him.

Gaara nodded. "Yes. I want to marry you. I'm glad you didn't go to the bride purchase. I've been resisting my father's offers to go to a meeting for a bride too. I told him I'd find one myself. He agreed that my choice would be fine with him. Neji, _you_ are my choice. Always have been. Always will be. I love you."

Neji smiled as Gaara spoke and took his hands. "Gaara, that's only because he doesn't know you want to marry me," he argued quietly, but with less resolution. He pressed their foreheads together and hummed. "I love you too," he told him. He stepped back and gave Gaara back the box. He saw the other panic and smiled at him. "Put it on?" he asked holding out his hand.

Gaara sighed a breath of relief and put the ring on Neji. It was a perfect fit. "He's a businessman too. He should have worded his requirements more carefully," Gaara countered and kissed Neji again. "We're engaged," he said with some disbelief in his voice. "Let's go show table 5 and hope it spreads like wildfire."

Neji laughed at the statement. "Yes. Yes we are," he said looking down at the ring on his finger. "We're both going to be killed," he predicted as a joke, but was worried it might be true.

"It'll be okay. We run our empires now. What can they do to us?" Gaara reminded and opened the door to the room to lead them out.

"Write us out of the will," Neji suggested. "I think I'm going to have them clear out my room of my valuables before I tell him." he said as he texted Hinata. Neji took Gaara's hand and let him lead him out to their table. He sat down, still nervous, but looked at the ring again. He had already come this far.

Gaara had nothing he really valued so he did nothing but walk with Neji when he was ready to go. He held the other's hand over the table and looked around with a pleasant look on his face.

* * *

Sasuke took Naruto by his arm as they climbed out of the limo and lead him into the hall. There were a few reporters who wanted a word with Naruto. Sasuke paused with him to help him answer some questions if need be.

"I just want to thank everyone so much for coming out and showing their support. Aburame Labs is a huge contributor to our local economy and a pride of Konoha. I'm glad to have known Shino Aburame since I was a kid and I'm sure he'll do a very good job as its new owner. I know he's definitely _one of_," Naruto paused and glanced towards Sasuke's direction. "the smartest men I know. Thank you," he said and walked into the Gala. "Phew, thank you for helping me rehearse that," he told Sasuke.

Sasuke gave his signature smirk as their picture was taken. Once inside he kissed Naruto's cheek. "Always my pleasure, Foxy," he said and pulled Naruto's chair out for him. "Good evening," he greeted Neji and Gaara. He raised a brow as he took a seat. They were holding hands.

Gaara raised Neji's hand. "Whew! That was hard to lift because it's heavy with this ROCK!" he exclaimed, unable to hold back his happiness. He showed off Neji's ring and smiled at Sasuke, knowing his friend knew he'd been meaning to pop the question.

Neji clapped a hand to his face. "You're so embarrassing," he muttered but was smiling.

Naruto laughed. "Actually, pearls are considered gemstones, which really doesn't make sense since they're actually a made of a mineral aragonite and a protein conchiolin, but I'm happy for you regardless," he said and blinked at them all for looking at him weird. "What? I know shit," he pouted.

Gaara stared.

Sasuke stared.

"So you _did_ read the 1,001 Interesting Things Nobody Will Ever Ask You About book I sent your office for Christmas?" Gaara teased. "Here I thought you'd use it to level a table," he teased good-naturedly.

"For your information, I learned that on Queer Eye for the Straight Guy," Naruto said proudly with his arms crossed.

Neji chuckled. "Well, he is the Hokage. There's a brain in there somewhere. Konoha is doing better than it has in years."

"Damn straight," Naruto said taking a drink of champagne.

Sasuke squeezed Naruto's hand under the table. "He's a genius in his own way. You just don't know it," he said as he was confident in Naruto's abilities.

Gaara chuckled and shook his head. "If you say it, it must be so. If he weren't, I don't see him getting through council meetings and city permit requests. Speaking of which, dear Naruto, my best friend's husband, I've sent in a building request for a remodeling of an old Sabaku building. We're turning it into a multi level orphanage and soup kitchen," he said, though that only accounted for three floors maximum of the ten story building.

Neji laughed. "Well, actually, Gaara, fiancé, that isn't decided at all as I can take this ring off at any time, my uncle would probably be more accepting of us if you gave _us _that building zone permit," he said sweetly.

"Guys, it's Shino's big day. Do we have to talk business?" Naruto whined.

Gaara cleared his throat. "Neji…, persuade me with your love… and goodies," he suggested.

"I just did," Neji told Gaara.

Gaara felt the freedom to get near Neji's ear and neck with his lips. "Let me stay over tonight and I'll start the paperwork for a merger," he whispered.

Neji hummed and thought it over. "Well, I guess it technically isn't just my bed anymore so… alright. Deal," he turned to him and kissed him.

Sasuke checked the time. "I think it's about time for the announcements anyhow," he said and noticed everybody seemed to be setting up at the stage.

Naruto checked Sasuke's watch with him. "Oh awesome," he said preparing his camera. "His dad has a surprise for him. He told me about it before the Gala," he told them all as the lights were dimmed.

* * *

"Hey you two," Shikamaru greeted. He had escaped Temari to come over with Chouji. "You clean up nice, Shino. Damn. You look like a Detective 007," he complimented.

Shino smiled shyly. "Thanks, Shika. You're married?" he asked surprised.

"Nah, she's asking like crazy, but I told her I'm just not ready for that type of commitment," Shikamaru said seriously.

Kiba snorted at Shikamaru in amusement. "He's not ready for the commitment of marriage-level, but they have a child," Kiba shared.

Chouji snorted as he laughed. "My wife is with Temari. They're friends and thankfully our kids are too, born only a few weeks apart," he shared. "Kiba you look good. Who knew you owned a suit that wasn't tearaway," he joked.

"Hey, she begged for the child too," Shikamaru told Kiba, clinking their glasses together. "But yeah, Chouji took the vows, been married what, eight years?" he asked his friend.

"Wow, you both have kids?" Shino asked, his surprise overriding his nerves.

"Little shit, fucking love that kid," Shikamaru said into his glass. "Chouji's right though, did you rent that thing?" he asked looking Kiba over. "Everyone's going to be jealous of you Shino."

Shino smiled a little proudly. "You do look nice," he complimented Kiba, realizing he hadn't really said so.

Kiba straightened his tux. "Thanks, Shino. And Cho I _OWN_ a tux," he said to them, but chuckled slightly as he turned his hip to the side. "It does conveniently rip away though," he added and winked at Shikamaru. "$50 bucks and I'll rip it off at the post party," he offered with a seductive wink.

Shikamaru snorted. "I have a feeling that thing is coming off with or without my money. Am I right, Shino?" he asked nudging Chouji with a wink and a laugh.

Shino laughed nervously and blushed. He nudged Kiba as 'the signal'.

Kiba chuckled and inhaled a deep breath. "Did I mention the article I just read in Dog's Digest? It quoted several experts in the field of dog psychology and what advances they've made in cataloguing the extent a dog's mind can process human spoken language, that's not including hand gestures, whistles, and of course, for those who can't speak, sign language," he said.

Chouji downed the entire flute of champagne and when a waiter passed by he took two more off the tray. He handed one to Shikamaru and downed the next on. "Ok. I'm ready. Say that again?" Chouji asked completely disoriented with the change of topic. "Dogs can do sign language now?" he asked truly trying to understand as whenever he spoke of his profession his friends listened.

Shikamaru only chuckled and allowed the change in subject. "That's not all. They're even experimenting with teaching dogs to drive for those who can't. They're making good progress," he told them.

"To drive? Can they reach the pedals?" Shino asked truly interested.

Kiba held Shino by his waist. It was instinct to hold the other close as they spoke. "They modify the cars for the dog to control the direction, but the speed and braking is still human operated. There are plenty of videos online of demos. More recently I've been interested in researching the true intelligence level of dogs, to put it in human terms of age. Right now the estimate is around the intelligence and mental capacity of a three year old," Kiba continued.

Shibi gave Shino a small signal as he stood and prepared his notes. He walked to the podium and waited for microphone to be turned on.

"Three year old girl or a three year old boy?" Shikamaru asked.

"Good point, girls mature mentally at a much faster rate than boys," Shino said. He saw his dad's signal and immediately grew nervous again. He squeezed Kiba's hand before heading up to stand just off stage, hidden behind a curtained wall.

Kiba was about to speak when they were given the signal. "We can discuss this at the after party with Akamaru to demonstrate," he promised.

Shibi stood at the front and when the spotlight turned on he cleared his throat and tapped the mic. "Good evening and thank you for joining us here at Aburame Labs. I only have a few words to say and then we can eat and drink until they kick us out," he said and checkmarked the first 'joke' on his notes.

"We are here to formally announce my immediate retirement," he paused as applause filled the room. "After 30 years plus of work dedicated in this field it is my time to leave and make way for the younger generations, which leads me to my second announcement: my son, Shino Aburame, is officially the new CEO and lead entomologist for Aburame Labs," he declared and motioned with his arm that Shino should join him on stage.

Shino nervously took out his own notes and smoothed out the creases of the paper on his pants. He swallowed as he headed out on stage and waved as he approached the mic where his dad shook his hand and then pulled him into a hug. He smiled as the applause began and he and his father waved to the crowd, both equally as awkward. He was about to say his part when his dad approached the mic again.

Shibi placed his hand on Shino's shoulder. "To commemorate this event my wife and I have prepared a gift," he said and motioned for the projector to be turned on.

Kiba looked up on the screen and saw a beautiful picture of a forest and soon the sounds of wildlife came over the speakers. He had no idea what it meant, but by the look on Shino's face when "Entomology Ultimate Explorer Adventure Research Expedition" came on the screen, he was sure it was something espectacular and probably expensive.

"Dad, no, really?" Shino asked Shibi excited. "To where?" he asked him and the next slide came up with a more detailed overview of the island of Costa Rica. "Costa Rica? Really?" he asked him.

"Really," Shibi said and motioned for Kiba. "The whole family," he said unknowingly adding an incredible amount of pressure.

Kiba walked up to the family and smiled at Shino's parents and at Shino as more details scrolled past.

"It's going to be a great 6 weeks," Shibi said as the slides came to a close. He smiled at them all after a long round of applause. "And now, I believe Shino has prepared some words," he said and walked off with his wife to give Shino the stage.

Kiba stood awkwardly with Shino, unsure if he should leave the stage or remain.

Shino was smiling until he realized it was his turn to speak. "Oh, um," he said facing everybody and then turning back to the mic. He searched for his notes and realized they must've got mixed up with Shibi's. "Um, well… um," he cleared his throat and nudged Kiba. "I've gotta- just," he nudged Kiba again before hurrying off stage to get the notes from his dad.

Kiba leaned into the microphone and inhaled a long breath. "I don't know much about bugs, but I do know this fun fact…," Kiba began listing every single fun fact he'd ever learned thanks to Shino. He amazed himself once he realized he recalled so much of what Shino taught him about his beloved bugs. He continued until Shino returned with his notes. "And now... Shino," he said and grinned as his friends clapped the loudest.

"Hi," Shino said out of breath into the mic and flattening out his speech. "So I'm Shino Aburame as my father said and I am excited to be taking the reins from my father, who took it over from his father and his and so on from the beginning," he told him continuing after an encouraging nod from Kiba.

"Aburame Labs is known for many contributions to science, such as developing ways to pollinate and protect crops, as well as trees and wildlife, which are essential to our ecosystem, and I'm happy and feel very lucky to be part of maintaining that balance in Konoha. We hope to develop ways to find new vaccines and discover more medicinal properties to better help humankind, which I'm sure sounds very boring to all of you," he said and accepted a round of laughter and checked off his 'joke' list. "But I'm very passionate about it and I look forward to working with all of you," he said and stood back for another round of applause.

Kiba held Shino by his waist as they walked off of the stage and noticed the flashes going off. He hadn't considered such a public first date. He pulled Shino's chair at their table and more flashes went off.

Thankfully servers came out of every corner and started setting down bowls of soup and small salad plates. It crowded the tables enough to obscure them from any other pictures. "You did great," Kiba said. "The joke hit just right," he added.

Shibi nodded in agreement. "Kiba you'll be coming on our family trip?" he asked the pair.

Kiba looked uncertain at Shino. "Uhh… I don't know about that. Koko… my job. I don't think I can take 6 weeks off without being fired," he said honestly.

* * *

Gaara neared Neji's ear and started to nibble on the lobe now that he could. He should have behaved much more properly, perhaps how Sasuke always did, but he couldn't help it. After nearly ten years of hiding their relationship he could finally be free with his affections. "Neji… Sabaku," he whispered as his hope was for Neji to take his name.

Sasuke looked around and saw that there were members of the media in the hall and some had spotted Gaara and Neji already. "I hope you're ready for what's coming in tomorrow's paper," he said to the pair as Naruto stood and left the table to join his friends.

Neji hummed. "Don't you mean Gaara Hyuuga?" he asked. Sasuke brought his attention to the reporters and he gently pushed Gaara back. "I _do _want to be able to tell at least Hiashi myself before he finds out. I think he'd take it better," he told him.

Gaara moved back, but was not dissuaded. "Hyuuga-Sabaku?" he bartered.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto. He wasn't sure where the worst place to be was, with Shino and Kiba or these two. He inched towards the edge of his seat to leave discreetly.

Neji chuckled. "Neji Hyuuga-Sabaku? Hmm, no Sabaku-Hyuuga sounds better. This once I'll allow you to go first," he told him and looked again at his ring. "How long have you been planning this?" he asked him.

"How generous of you, but I really do want Hyuuga-Sabaku, if you won't take my family name," he insisted. "I'd be lying if I said this wasn't always on my mind, but plan plan… not until this year. It took time to special order your ring and this Gala event came just in time," he replied.

Neji wiggled his fingers. "That's probably the biggest pearl I've ever seen," he told him. "And I insist on Sabaku-Hyuuga," he told him.

Gaara shook his head, amused. "This is the rest of my life isn't it? I say something and you say something, then we do what you said?" he asked and squeezed Neji's hand. "Alright, Sabaku-Hyuuga it is," he said and smiled at him.

Neji laughed. "Aren't you looking forward to our lives together?" he joked and kissed him.

Gaara squeezed Neji's hand, glad that it was in his. "Do you want me to tell Hiashi with you or would you rather we do a dinner with them both tomorrow?" he asked as their current dinner was set out.

Neji groaned miserably. "I think… it might be better to tell him on my own. He might try to kill you. He might just be happy, who knows. He has always wanted me to get married. I could lead off with that… I don't know. Maybe a dinner would be better," he worried now.

"Let's invite them to dinner. I think telling them both at the same time in public might be best," Gaara suggested.

Neji nodded. "Okay… wear something bulletproof," he said now.

Gaara was chuckling at first, but then he stopped.

"I'm being serious," Neji added.

"Oh," Gaara said and sat up a little straighter. "Here I thought he'd only try to slice me open," he said and thought of his own father. "Well, Masahiko might try to poison you, so beware of mysterious food gifts," he said and took a deep breath. "I _will_ marry you, whatever the cost," he said to Neji, reassuring him that there was nothing that could change his mind.

Neji wrinkled his nose at the warning, but was cheered up moments later by Gaara's words. He did that so easily. "Good, because remember that _you _put this ring on me. You bought the ticket, you take the ride," he warned with a smile and kissed him.

* * *

Shino smiled at Kiba. "Thank you for taking the reigns for a minute," he told him. He smiled to himself as Kiba had made some good excuses, but he knew he also didn't like bugs. "That's alright. You don't have to come," he told him.

"Unless the Hokage gives you the okay," Naruto said as he approached the table. "Congratulations Shino. You did so good up there," Naruto told him. "So Kiba needs to leave for a bit? No problem. I'll just say I sent him personally for souvenirs or something," he said.

Shino shook his head. "Oh no, I don't want you throwing your name around for our sake."

"I love throwing my name around," Naruto said happily. "It's really no problem."

Kiba chuckled nervously. He couldn't imagine 6 weeks of bugs in his face, in his tent, in his bed. The mere thought of it made him shudder. "N-no really, Naruto. I'm alright, really," he said and pushed his hair up into the style he wore in high school, the one Shino seemed to prefer.

Shibi hummed loudly and nodded as if he understood. "Shino," he began in his teaching voice, "this is a classic and clear example of fear of intimacy and commitment. After such a long and disastrous marriage, Kiba here has developed a phobia. We should be more understanding of his fears. Though it does worry me if he is unable to show even this small proof of dedication to your new relationship," Shibi noted.

Shino's expression fell. "Is that it?" he asked. "I'm sorry, Kiba," he told him. He didn't want to pressure Kiba into anything.

Kiba wanted to melt into the ground. "NO! No that's not- okay. I'll come. Naruto, please get me that break," he said and started fanning himself with an empty salad plate. "Is it hot in here? It's hot in here. It's- I need some water," he said and excused himself despite the fact that the table had 2 goblets of water per person and flutes of champagne. Kiba left the table and nearly ran to the bathroom. He could already see _THEIR_ beady little eyes staring back at him - dead, cold, bug eyes.

Shino watched as Kiba ran from the table and slumped. Had he done something bad?

Naruto waved it away. "I'll go see how he is. Sasuke, stay here and pour Shino a drink," he said pointedly.

Sasuke did as he was told as usual. He had no idea what was going on, but already it was better than being with Gaara and Neji.

Shino accepted the drink from Sasuke but didn't take a drink. "You don't think I'm pressuring Kiba into doing something he's not ready for… do you?" he asked Sasuke.

"Not at all," Sasuke said and glanced over his shoulder to where Naruto disappeared to. "I think he's just nervous about leaving his little girl behind. He hasn't been out of Koko's life for more than a weekend before. It must be scary to leave her here with all that's going on with Ino," Sasuke reasoned. "He's here with you. Remember that. There isn't a more public stage in Konoha than this event _with_ Naruto attending. He knew what he signed up for when he escorted you to this event," Sasuke assured him and turned again and saw Kiba approaching.

"Oh, I guess I get that," Shino said taking a sip of his drink. "But thanks to those watches Kiba can talk to Koko whenever he wants. Or maybe she can come with?" he turned to ask Shibi now.

* * *

Naruto waved as he made his way through the crowd and found Kiba with his head in a sink full of water. "Oh whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," he said pulling him out. "Calm down, Kiba. There's another way!" he said.

Kiba fixed his hair after drying his face. "I don't know how I'll deal with bugs for so many weeks, but Shino…," he said and sighed. "What did Shino say after I left?" he asked concerned.

Naruto shrugged. "He got all sad," he told him truthfully. "Look you can stay in the hotel. Just because they're going on a bug expedition doesn't mean there's nothing but bugs there. There's beaches, resorts, drinks. I'm envious," he told him.

"Drinks? Beaches?" Kiba said sounding suddenly more excited. "I can do with a vacation," he said honestly. "I haven't had one since… Spring Break our senior year," he said and laughed. "I just keep seeing bugs," Kiba said and stared at himself in the mirror. "I can do this though," he whispered to himself. "For Shino," he added and patted Naruto's shoulder roughly. "Thanks, Naruto. I'll get back there and plant one on him that'll make him forget he's sad," he said and took off towards their table again.

Naruto whooped. "Alright spring break!" he yelled. "Seriously, I want a souvenir," he yelled after him.

Kiba took his seat and leaned in to kiss Shino's cheek briefly. "I like the taste of tap water. Reminds me of the dogs," he joked with Shino, trying to get him to smile and explain why he had to drink from the bathroom tap instead.

Shino was surprised at the kiss and smiled as Kiba seemed to be doing better. "You really need to stop eating what your dog eats, Kiba," he said as he'd caught him doing so on more than one occasion since he'd known him.

Kiba chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "They're family!" he exclaimed and was happy as their dinner was brought out and the other dishes taken. "Oh this looks good," he said, feeling a lot better as he thought of the hotel and the fun he could have with Shino after their exploring.

Shino shrugged at his dad when the other hadn't had a chance to answer about Koko joining them. Kiba seemed perfectly normal now. He was happy he would be coming on the trip after all. "And Kiba any specimen we find will be kept away in blacked out containers," Shino promised. He wanted Kiba to enjoy the trip too after all. Whatever Naruto had said though seemed to have worked.

Kiba chuckled, trying to play it off. "Sure that's cool. No big deal," he said, but knew Shino would see right through him.

Shino smiled reassuringly. "Really, I promise. We can do other stuff there too," he reminded.

Kiba nodded. "Naruto told me it was more of a vacation," he said as he dreamt up all the things he could do with Shino.

Shino nodded. "Absolutely. It'll be fun," he promised. "I'm really glad you're going. It honestly wouldn't have been much fun without you," he told him truthfully.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Welcome back! We own nothing!

* * *

Sasuke was sitting with Naruto in their backyard. Somehow the intimate double date turned into a full out high school guestlist party. He was glad they had a heated pool and enough staff to whip up drinks for the added guests. He'd also have to thank Chouji later for being prepared for the extra guests.

"They looked pretty close at the party and it seemed like their first date went well, but I didn't so much as see a kiss," he said privately to Naruto, while he watched Kiba standing a friendly distance from Shino with a beer in his hand, one of many he'd already had.

Kiba took another drink from the cold bottle and looked up at Shino. "I can't believe you're so much taller than me," he said and reached up to touch Shino's hair lightly. "It's the hair, must be," he joked.

Shino laughed as Kiba tried to flatten down his hair to make him shorter. "I don't think that made much difference Kiba," he said. "It's not like it does me much favors. I can reach any shelf I want though," he said as if the quirk made all the difference.

Chouji watched from the side of the pool, near the buffet table with Shikamaru. "Glad the wives didn't want to come," he said. "It would have been, to quote you, 'a drag'," he said as their wives weren't crazy about their friends and preferred to spend the rest of the evening at home together and likely drinking their own stock of wine. "And it would interrupt our new mission," he added. "Go give Kiba his $50 to get that suit off," Chouji proposed.

Gaara felt much more at ease at the afterparty. He knew it was private and guarded because of Naruto. Sasuke never wanted any pictures in the tabloids of Naruto swimming or working out outside, so he had the best security and anti-spying technology. Gaara was glad for that because it meant he could have Neji sitting on his lap without concern. He held Neji at his waist and stroked his thigh. "I can't wait to wake up with you by my side every day," he said to Neji and kissed his neck gently. "I look forward to that the most, even if you aren't a morning person," he teased.

Neji chuckled. "You're sweet," he said and turned to kiss him fully on the lips. "You're like my Romeo," he teased. "Just don't die," he added seriously and kissed him again.

Naruto nodded concerned. "Yeah, I know. What date doesn't end in a kiss? Why do they gotta be so awkward? They're both pretty sure they're crazy about one another. They need to skip this whole 'getting to know you phase'. They've known each other forever," he said frustrated as he leaned into Sasuke's arm that was over his shoulder. "Babe, I think they need… the pills," he said, his eyes narrowing seriously. "We might break them… but that's just the risk we gotta take."

"Right," Shikamaru said taking another drink. "Hey Kiba, here's that $50! Let's see the merchandise! Lee, kick up the beat!" he told Lee who played some music for Kiba to strip to.

Shino looked at Kiba concerned. Kiba had a good body and was actually a good dancer from what he could remember, but he really wanted to be the only one to see it. "Um Kiba, maybe you shouldn't…" but his words were drowned out by the music and cheers from the others.

Neji looked back at everybody cheering for Kiba to remove his pants. "Hmm, seems like everyone's real busy with those two," he said turning back to Gaara and feeling along the sides of his torso. "You think anyone will miss us if we disappear for a while?" he asked unbuttoning one of the buttons on Gaara's shirt and kissing at the skin he'd exposed.

Gaara turned his head and looked behind them. "The house is just right there..." he trailed off and turned his head so he could kiss Neji's head and ears. "Let's find a room," he said and gripped Neji's thighs firmly. "Let's find a room and get naked," he added and chuckled as the music built and the crowd shifted to Kiba's side.

Sasuke shook his head. "I think it's because they haven't seen each other in so long, Naruto, but really they haven't changed, so what's the difference?" he asked nobody as the music started up. "The pills will be plan B seems somebody has an idea," he said and watched as the small crowd gathered.

Kiba was still touching Shino's soft hair, trying to smooth it down. "I really like doing this," he said to Shino as he practically pet him. He turned when his name was called and pulled his hand back. Kiba grinned and took the $50 with one glance at Shino. He tucked the $50 into Shino's pant pocket and started dancing, unbuttoning his shirt slowly, while moving to the beat. He felt much more comfortable being the life of the party and having all the attention on him.

Chouji whooped and tossed a few dollars at Kiba. "Take it off!" he yelled, though he was very straight and there were no girls at the party, just a few gay guys, but most importantly there was Shino.

Kiba laughed as money was tossed his way. He tossed off the shirt and then his undershirt, showing everybody how good being a trainer was for his physique. "Shino, hold my clothes," he said feeling a little more at ease as he stood shirtless. He leaned in to whisper in his ear, "It's okay, right?" He didn't want to mess up when they had barely just begun. He knew Ino always had a problem with him losing his shirt even at the pool.

Naruto shrugged. "If it works… I still like my plan though," he muttered. The music grew and Naruto couldn't stop himself from moving to the beat either. "Well, as long as there's music playing," he said with a grin as he sat up and pulled Sasuke with him. "Might as well join the party," he said and joined them in cheering Kiba on.

Shino took his shirt and pursed his lips. Kiba looked like he was having fun, and he was a personal trainer after all. Who hadn't seen his body at this point? "If you want," he told Kiba. He stood holding Kiba's clothes as more came off. He didn't know what to do. He could hardly say he'd ever been in this type of situation. Everyone else seemed to be having fun too. He sort of felt like disappearing, so he placed Kiba's clothes on a nearby chair and stepped away into the kitchen for something to drink.

* * *

Neji stifled his excited laughter as they both snuck away into the house. "Thank God he really does have a million rooms," he said as the first door he opened held a nice spacious room with a large bed.

"He must be making up for something. That's why I own a studio apartment," Gaara joked as their family homes were each only slightly smaller or about the same as the Uchiha Mansion. Gaara removed his button up shirt and helped Neji out of his. "Are we moving in together at last? Or are we being traditional until after the honeymoon?" Gaara asked as he stripped Neji.

Neji kissed Gaara's torso as the other stripped him and pushed him back on the bed. "Well, who is moving in with who, if we are? Or how about we find a place of our own?" he asked excitedly, winding his arms around Gaara's neck and kissing him. He grunted as was pushed back. "Move that body pillow," he said as he allowed Gaara to settle between his legs.

"What are you doing?" The body pillow asked.

"Jesus, it's alive!" Neji said moving the nearest pillow over him to hide him from view. He turned on the lights to see Itachi staring boredly at them from under the covers.

Gaara stared at Itachi and rolled him up tight in the comforter. "You can watch, just don't touch yourself," he said and started kissing Neji's neck again completely unconcerned with the audience.

The bathroom door opened and a blonde walked out, behind his thin, short frame was an even shorter male, a redhead.

Deidara stared at the two there. "This is a private party," he said and crawled onto the bed, over Itachi.

Sasori didn't move once he spotted Gaara. "What are you doing here?" he asked and noticed Neji a second later. "With him...?" he added.

"You know, we have plenty of rooms," Itachi said as Deidara unrolled him from the comforter.

Neji pressed himself close to Gaara and looked around. "What are you all doing?" he asked.

Sasori blushed and rubbed at his arm. "Waiting for uh… someone."

"Wait, there's more?" Neji asked incredulous.

"Just one more!" Sasori yelled defensively. "What would you know, you child?!"

The window suddenly opened in the room and a large bulky figure entered. "I got the stuff," Kisame said as he crawled in and looked around. "Oh two more… Alright, I guess I can squeeze two more in," he said to the group standing there. "Have you two ever played D&D?" he asked as he shut the window.

Gaara was beyond confused and slightly worried about Sasori seeing them together. He didn't think he'd tell his father, but he wasn't certain.

Neji looked around just as confused as Gaara. "You're… what? I thought you were… you know what, it really doesn't matter what I thought," he said shaking his head.

"Finally, I nearly fell asleep waiting for you," Itachi said as he got up from the bed. "I've got to go get my cloak. Don't start without me," he said as he rushed from the room.

Sasori sat on the bed still eyeing Gaara and Neji. "I thought you two hated each other?"

Gaara looked at Neji then back at Sasori. "I can assure you we do," Gaara lied though it was obvious by their messy clothing and red lips that that wasn't the case.

Deidara took his seat at the head of the bed while Kisame set up the dungeon layout on the bed. "They're fucking, obviously," he said to Sasori. "Their lips look like they just got 2 CCs of filler," he joked and went back to opening his bag of dice. He set them in front of him. "And that nice hickey on your… cousin's? Nephew's? whatever's neck… well, that's just plain obvious," Deidara added and smiled when Itachi returned in his cloak. "Oh you look good in that. I need to order myself a few new pieces for next month's game," he said.

Gaara glared at Deidara and touched his neck, where this supposed hickey was supposed to be. He cleared his throat and did up his shirt again. "We're leaving, but Sasori… can I trust you to keep this a secret for now?" he asked him. They didn't often interact as the family wasn't that close, but he liked to think they could trust each other.

Kisame whistled, ignoring the others, as he set up their game area. He brought out his DM's folder and set it up on his lap, thankful for Sasuke's large beds. "This is so soft, and yet… firm," Kisame said as he pressed his hand onto the mattress, completely pretending the others weren't in the room. "Itachi, where _does _Sasuke get these?" he asked as he pressed the space next to his dice and yet only his hand sunk in and the die remained where they were.

Deidara chuckled pervertedly. "You should see how good it is in action," he said with a large obvious wink with the eye that wasn't covered by his bangs.

Neji blushed as he dressed. "Haven't you heard of hate-fucking? It's all the rage," he grumbled with a pout.

"It's alright," Itachi said as he went to sit down by Deidara, throwing his arm around him. "And I do make it look good, don't I?" he asked. He shrugged at Kisame's question. "No idea, I think it's actually called 'Soft but Firm'," he said and kissed Deidara's cheek at the joke.

Sasori was tuning his friends out for the more pressing situation. "I don't know, Gaara. I mean, what's your dad gonna say? He's gonna ask if I knew about it. I'm not gonna lie to him," he told him.

"You're fine. You've got the best poker face in the business," Itachi told him, his attention on the game layout.

Neji grabbed Gaara's hand, desperate to be away from Sasori's judging eyes and alone with just his Gaara.

"He'll know soon," Gaara guaranteed. "If he asks _before_ I tell him, which he won't, you may answer honestly, but if he doesn't then… keep it between us," Gaara bartered and appreciated Itachi's input.

Deidara sighed. "You are slowing down the game!" he complained at Sasori. "Kisame, I use my Red Hot Poker and stab Garunt The Terrible in his left asscheek," he said.

"Roll," Kisame said as he checked the chart.

"8," Dei said.

"Uhh, Garunt you take 80 damage and are left limping on the campsite, where the party was previously sleeping," Kisame informed Sasori, trying to get on with their game.

Deidara snickered to himself and smiled. "He's limping," he said and laughed a little louder.

Gaara groaned. "Please, Sasori?" he asked and heard the gasp in the room. He didn't bother to turn to look at Deidara.

"He knows the 'p' word," Dei stage whispered to Itachi.

Itachi laughed with Deidara and rolled himself for the attack on the goblins.

Sasori grumbled as he took damage. "Fine, fine, but tell him soon," he said needing to get back to the game before Deidara tried killing him off completely, as usual.

Neji tugged Gaara from the room once they were in the clear. "Sasuke's brother is into some weird shit… not as weird as I thought he was into…, but still," he said as he led him to the hallway towards the dining room, but he heard a noise from the kitchen and moved Gaara quickly and quietly back into the hallway, not wanting to walk in on any more weirdness. "So...what now?" he asked him.

Gaara shook his head. "If only people knew the CEOs of Konoha and Sand are such nerds," he said and felt a little relieved that Sasori wouldn't be telling his father their secret before they were ready. "So now… we go find a spot on the couch and let me make love to you," Gaara said, though he assumed the worry was a mood breaker for Neji and instead they'd have to spend their time plotting out their next move.

* * *

Sasuke stood behind Naruto as they moved to the music and watched on as Kiba put on a show.

Kiba shook his hips one tiny bit as he gripped the sides of his pants and ripped them away. They came off with ease and he tossed those behind him where Shino was supposed to be. Kiba stood in his underwear and laughed as Chouji looked away. "Alright now everybody get naked! Let's get in the pool!" he said and took another beer before he started searching for Shino.

Sasuke kissed the side of Naruto's head. "I know you want to show off your moves," he said and spanked Naruto before pushing him into the crowd as Kiba left the center. Sasuke chuckled and pulled out some bills and tossed them at Naruto. "Take it off!" Sasuke called as a new high tempo song began.

Kiba whooped loudly as he tossed his pants and the bills onto his pile of clothes. He adjusted the band of his underwear, which was as low as possible, much too low to still be considered decent, and messed with his hair as he searched the small gathering. He decided Shino was probably inside and walked his way into the large home. "Shino?" he whispered and was pointed to the kitchen by one of the waitstaff.

* * *

Naruto laughed loudly. "That's right. Break out the big bills because this is high quality stuff!" he said as he moved to the music and began to undress as well.

Shikamaru laughed and nudged Chouji as he took out his phone. "How much do you think this will be worth to him?" he asked as he took a picture only to have the phone quickly plucked from his hand. He sighed. "I was only kidding," he said to Sasuke who was deleting the picture.

Sasuke not only erased the pictures he then made sure to take a few random ones of his shoe to rewrite over the disk space. "There," he said and shut the phone off before handing it back. He tossed a few dollars at Naruto again, but this time hundreds. "Show them what I get every night, Foxy!" Sasuke said as he downed another glass of champagne. It was obviously getting to him.

Naruto laughed as he pulled Sasuke towards him. "You're so drunk, Sasuke. Dance with me," he said and allowed the other to feel him up and continue taking his clothes off.

Sasuke chuckled and pressed himself against Naruto. He didn't think twice before he started taking off his clothes too. Sasuke lost his shirt and dropped his pants. He kissed Naruto and lifted him for a second after the other was naked before turning and tossing him into the pool. Sasuke laughed and jumped in too after dropping his own boxers.

Chouji shrugged his shoulders at Shika and quickly stripped down before joining the other two, his drink still in his hand.

Shikamaru shrugged back and began to undress as well. "No homo!" he yelled as he joined them in the pool.

* * *

Kiba walked into the kitchen and paused in front of the door after closing it. "Hey… you missed my dance," he joked awkwardly when he saw Shino.

Shino looked back from the fridge. "Oh, sorry," he said with a sheepish smile. "You were great, but I needed something to drink," he explained looking over Kiba behind his glasses. "Maybe you can dance again for me sometime?" he asked him, not realizing what he was asking.

Kiba blushed even as he stood nearly undressed before Shino. "I could… dance for you right now…," he said sounding shy and embarrassed unlike he'd been outside before a greater audience.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Welcome back to our biggest chapter! Here is what we all came here for! Enjoy!

* * *

_Kiba walked into the kitchen and paused in front of the door after closing it. "Hey… you missed my dance," he joked awkwardly when he saw Shino._

_Shino looked back from the fridge. "Oh, sorry," he said with a sheepish smile. "You were great, but I needed something to drink," he explained looking over Kiba behind his glasses. "Maybe you can dance again for me sometime?" he asked him, not realizing what he was asking._

_Kiba blushed even as he stood nearly undressed before Shino. "I could… dance for you right now…," he said sounding shy and embarrassed unlike he'd been outside before a greater audience._

* * *

Shino looked to see no one was around. "Okay," he agreed satisfied it would be just him and walked toward him. He put his hand to Kiba's abs. "You can still hear the music from here," he pointed out.

Kiba nodded and placed his hands over Shino's. He guided him up to his pecs as he moved to the music then down again to the edge of his underwear.

Shino watched and felt Kiba dance, unable to take his eyes off him. Kiba was perfect. He'd always felt so.

"Shino... I want you," Kiba said as his mouth started to go dry. He reached out to touch Shino as well. "Look at you," he said admiringly and leaned in for a kiss. This time he didn't pull away and waited for Shino to part his lips slightly for their first real kiss.

"Really?" Shino asked against his lips. "I want you too," he told him and parted his lips, moaning as he felt Kiba's hot tongue slide against his own. He was against the cold fridge then and his hand was palming the thin material of Kiba's underwear.

Kiba tried to stifle a moan as he was touched over his thin underwear. He pulled away from the kiss and looked down between them. "You're making it hard," he said and tucked his thumbs into the waistband with some minor hesitation. He met Shino's eyes and reached out first to remove the sunglasses. Only then could he know what was going through Shino's mind at that moment or so he felt. He stuck his thumbs into his waistband and slowly he lowered them over his erection until Shino had a full view. He touched Shino's hand and placed it over the shaft. "Touch me," he said as they now had their first date and it felt just right. "You want to?" he asked him as they stood together in the brightly lit kitchen.

Shino nodded as he drew closer. "Yes, like a lot, so so many times," he answered. He looked between them and stroked him slowly, dragging his thumb along the shaft and moving his palm around on the skin as if mapping him out. He moved his other hand to Kiba's chest and sides, kissing at his pectoral as he was allowed to feel all of him. He eyed him reverently.

Shino's mouth filled with saliva and he swallowed thickly. "You're musculature is perfectly symmetrical," he told him, kissing him all over as he stroked him and lowering himself to his knees. "I always liked how much darker you were than me," he said as the alabaster skin of his hand stood out in stark contrast to Kiba's darkened erection.

He kissed at Kiba's hip bone as water filled his mouth again. "Kiba, may I?" he asked as he hovered his mouth over him. "I'm pretty good at it. I've practiced," he assured him quickly.

Kiba looked down at Shino and moaned at the question. "Yes, Shino. Suck me," he nearly begged, weak on his knees. "Just… lick it first and…" Kiba was so close to describing the fantasy he'd been living on since Shino had arrived to Konoha again. "and then… put it in your mouth," he said and pushed his underwear down further until he was naked in the kitchen. "And then look up at me," he added.

Shino nodded, happy for the instruction. He licked Kiba as he'd been wanting to, recognizing the familiar taste and took him in his mouth, moaning at how the taste filled his mouth entirely. He'd done this before, but he had never been nowhere near as turned on by the act then he was now. He looked back up at Kiba as instructed as he took him down further until he tickled his nose with Kiba's coarse pubic hair.

Kiba moaned and leaned back on the counter behind him. "Yes, Shino… fuck more," he tried to whisper, but his voice seemed to naturally carry. "That feels good," he mumbled and closed his eyes for a second before opening them again to look down at Shino. "Look up. Let me see your eyes, baby," Kiba requested and pushed his hands into Shino's hair and lightly squeezed and pulled the other before letting him go.

Shino pulled away only briefly to pull off his own shirt before sucking Kiba back into his mouth. He pushed his own pants down to stroke his own hardness. He moved faster over him, guided by tugs on his hair which he encouraged. He sucked down Kiba's dick until it was flush against the roof of his mouth and gripped Kiba's hip bones as he pulled back slowly and away with a loud thick pop.

His vision went white then… literally.

Kiba groaned loudly and tried to grip himself at the base to stop, but he couldn't. Spurts and spurts of come streamed over Shino. "Sorry," he said, out of breath. He sat down next to Shino and reached for Shino's shirt to clean him up. "So sorry," he said, but didn't let the mood go.

Shino shook his head. "No, I liked that you liked it," he said as Kiba apologized.

Kiba raised Shino to standing and lifted him easily onto the counter before he took him into his mouth. Kiba had never done that before, but he assumed what felt good for him would feel good for Shino. He pulled back and looked up at Shino. "Shino… I've never done it before… tell me how," he said and opened his mouth again to lick and suck on Shino.

Shino was surprised when he was lifted so easily and even more surprised when Kiba took him in without hesitation. He groaned immediately at the heat. He nodded at the request as he bit his lip. "Th-that's good, suck a little harder and m-move your tongue underneath," he said, struggling more and more to speak as Kiba followed his instructions. He moaned loudly as he gripped at Kiba's hair, guiding the speed the same way Kiba did with him.

"Relax your throat if you want to take it deeper," he gasped. "And breathe out your nose."

Kiba moaned around Shino. He didn't know it would be so hot to go down on Shino and to hear his voice. He had such a deep voice and that was definitely a dick in his mouth and yet Kiba was more turned on than he'd been in years. He pulled back and stroked Shino quickly between his hand.

He leaned forward and caught Shino in a kiss. He couldn't contain himself as he rubbed his erection against Shino's thigh. He pulled back and looked down at Shino. "I really want you, Shino," Kiba said, unsure if that would be moving too fast, not because they weren't old enough to handle it, but because he didn't want to ruin their friendship if things went wrong. Kiba paused his rutting and lowered his head again and took Shino back into his mouth.

* * *

Neji laughed and kissed Gaara. "Let's not open any more doors lest we walk in on Sasuke and Naruto's secret sex dungeon or something," he said leading him to the couch. He pushed Gaara down and moaned into the kiss. He pulled away to smile down at him, his hair splayed out around him and forming a curtain around Gaara's face. "You're going to be my husband," he said to say the sentence aloud.

Gaara smiled. "You're going to be _my_ husband," he echoed and pulled Neji closer still. He kissed him and shifted them on their sides so they could cuddle closer. "I love you, Neji. I think I'm going to tell my dad over breakfast. I can't wait," he said to him.

Neji hummed contently and snuggled closer still. "I love you too. I can't wait either. Then finally everyone who matters will know, and the rest can well… just go fuck themselves," he said shrugging. He wasn't as scared anymore just by him being with Gaara. It was hard to be when he was there. He inhaled Gaara's neck and closed his eyes. "We still making love or are we sleeping?" he asked.

"We're sleeping, the last bit of peace we'll have until we put out the fires we're about to start tomorrow," Gaara said as he cuddled up against Neji. "I wonder if Kiba and Shino are fucking…," he whispered as their voices were distinct in the silent home.

Neji nodded and smiled. "Okay," he said and squeezed Gaara. "They definitely are fucking," he said. "It's extremely hard to resist when you're just so close," he said into Gaara's ear. "And especially when you have the sexiest man in the world," he teased.

Gaara kissed Neji's lips and jaw. "I know what you mean," he said and kissed down Neji's jaw to his ears. "Your ears are my favorite part of you... well, 2nd favorite," he joked.

Neji chuckled. "I can't wait to marry you," he told him, biting at his nose. "You hunted me down until I just gave up and settled," he joked.

"I watched you for so long. I couldn't let you get away," Gaara said.

Neji nodded. "I'm glad you didn't give up," he told him and kissed his cheek.

Gaara touched Neji's hair and looked into his eyes. "I'm glad we got trapped in that shed," he said and chuckled. "We had the longest 3rd date. I feel like anything I didn't already know about you I got to know then," Gaara said and stroked down Neji's neck to his chest. "I was really wishing you'd ask me to blow you or something," he confessed and laughed. "I mean… I'd been dreaming about it for so long, but when we finally took that jump it was the best experience," Gaara said.

* * *

"I want you too," Shino said breathless. He saw Kiba was hard again and shuddered needily. "You're hard again," he managed to mutter before Kiba took him in his mouth once more. "There, like that," he moaned as Kiba bobbed his head over him. His breathing came quicker and he grunted with the effort not to come. "Kiba," he panted. "I want to come in your mouth but, i-it doesn't taste good," he warned him. He guided Kiba's mouth away even though he really wanted to finish. "Kiba, can we?" he asked moving their hips together. "Is it okay now?" he asked eagerly. He wasn't sure what was too fast or too slow and waited for Kiba to tell him as usual.

Kiba bit Shino's neck and kissed all the skin he could see. He sucked on Shino's chest and left an impressively dark mark. "What if… what if we don't work out?" he asked. "I want to make sure we don't ruin our friendship," he voiced, but there was no conviction in his voice as he said those things. He wanted nothing more than to take Shino on the kitchen floor, but he couldn't rush them. "What do you think?" Kiba asked as he reached for Shino's pulsing and dark erection. He jerked him off slowly and shifted his hips to touch Shino's thigh.

Shino felt light headed, he was so turned on. He snapped out of it at Kiba's worries. He shook his head and took his hand. "No, that would never happen," he told him. "I'd always be your friend," he told him, not seeing a universe where they weren't together in some capacity. "If you told me to stop now, I would do it. I would do it for you," he promised him.

Kiba nodded and leaned forward for a kiss. He walked between Shino's thighs and gulped nervously as he felt himself slipping between the others cheeks as he pulled him forward. "Shino," Kiba whispered and pressed his head against Shino's chest. "Shino I want you," he said and felt between them. "How?" he asked Shino, unsure how to proceed. It was so easy in his fantasies. It was even easier after all the research he'd done, but in the moment he was drawing a blank.

Shino gasped as he felt Kiba pressed against him and had to squeeze the base of himself to keep himself from coming. Just the thought of Kiba taking him nearly brought him to the peak. He kissed Kiba after he'd gotten control of himself again. "You're bigger than anything I've had. You may need to finger me," he told him laying back on his elbows. "Or do you want to eat me out?" he asked him.

Kiba nodded at every suggestion until Shino laid back on the counter. "I can do that," he said and pushed Shino's legs over his shoulders and with his thumbs he spread him apart until he could see a slightly pinker center. Kiba bit his lip as he leaned forward. He was no stranger to this at least. He licked the ridged opening and inhaled Shino's scent. He'd been curious for longer than he cared to admit.

"You smell so good," Kiba said, hoping it didn't embarrass Shino for him to say so. He licked again and again until he could feel his tongue easily pressing into Shino. He pointed his tongue and started to eat him out. Kiba's hand stroked his own need as he waited for Shino to beg for him.

Shino moaned and gripped at the sides of the counter. "Kiba," he gasped as he threw his head back over the other end of the counter. "Y-you're really good at that," he managed before moaning loudly again. He moved a hand over his mouth. They were in the kitchen after all and he wasn't sure who was all here. This was Sasuke's house after all.

Kiba pulled back and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I'm getting ready to come," he warned and sized himself up to Shino's hole. "Just tell me if it's too much," he tried to whisper, but his voice carried. Kiba pressed forward slowly, bringing Shino's ass slightly off the edge of the counter. "Oh God," he yelled as he felt the first heavenly signs of pressure as Shino parted for him.

"Okay, okay," Shino chanted quietly as he moved his hands to spread himself further. "It's good. It's okay," he whimpered as felt himself stretching around him. "Oh God, Kiba," he groaned long and low as Kiba sunk further. "I've wanted this," he breathed as he gripped Kiba's biceps.

Kiba nodded. "Y-yeah? Tell me… tell me you want me," Kiba begged as he paced himself. "Tell me for how long," he tried to whisper.

"Kiba, I want you," Shino grunted. "I've wanted you since camp," he paused to groan as Kiba sunk in another inch. "You saw my eyes and you weren't weirded out," he breathed.

Kiba nodded as he moved. "Yes. I loved your eyes, still do," Kiba said to Shino and shivered as he pressed further into him. He was so hot all around him and he wanted to move already, but he hadn't made it all the way in yet. "Shino, does it feel good?" he asked and pulled out slightly before driving back in in one smooth shift of his hips.

Shino grunted at the movement. "Yes, it feels good. You feel so much better than a toy," he told him. "You fill up every part of me," he tried to explain, moving his hands over Kiba's chest. He was sweating already and so was Kiba. He had a light sheen on him that shone in the bright lights of the kitchen. "You look so good right now," he told him and moved up to kiss him.

Kiba kissed Shino back eagerly as he was finally fully seated in him. He gripped Shino by his thighs and pulled him off of the counter. Kiba held Shino close as he raised and lowered his taller frame over him. "Fuck you feel better than that toy I had for like a day," he tried to joke while he was getting too close to coming on his first time. He felt like a teenager all over again. "I'm really close," he warned, embarrassed to admit it.

Shino brace on Kiba's strong shoulders. "That's okay," he grunted as each deep plunge chased the breath out of him. "I'm not going to last either," he said and gripped with his knee's higher on Kiba's hips and moved back as far as he was able to put him at an angle. He pressed at Kiba's abdomen. "Spread your thighs a little and move right- ah, there!" he called as Kiba struck his prostate. "Ah, right there, Kiba!" he begged as Kiba sped up. "Oh God!" he yelled. He was coming then in spurts between them. He felt his body clenching and giving out. He was glad Kiba was as strong as he was.

Kiba did exactly as he was told and almost immediately he felt Shino's body squeezing him and releasing him with every spurt. He moaned embarrassingly loud as he emptied himself inside of Shino. "Oh god, Shino… I'm sorry. I came inside," he said and knew the other would be a mess. He'd been too turned on and had been denying himself for some time.

Kiba slowly set Shino down on his feet after he pulled out. He searched the kitchen rapidly for napkins. Kiba pulled the roll with him and offered Shino a balled up handful of paper towels. He grabbed a few for himself and cleaned himself up. "That was… better than all my dreams," he said and started laughing. He hoped Shino didn't think he was laughing at him though, so he quickly added, "I'm sorry. I'm being silly. I'm just… high on this feeling," he explained.

Shino shook his head mutely at the apology, still trying to remember how to breathe. He leaned over on the counter as he cleaned himself up. He smiled shyly as Kiba explained his happiness. "No, I get it. I can't believe it finally happened," he said as he stood up straight and immediately felt his face go cold and he nearly toppled over. "It's okay, I'm just a little dizzy," he explained with a sheepish laugh as Kiba caught him. He rested his cheek on Kiba's shoulder as he caught his breath.

"I feel a little bad though," Shino said as he regained himself and pulled back, still in Kiba's arms. "We probably shouldn't have done it in Sasuke's kitchen," he explained looking around.

Kiba held Shino close and inhaled deeply at his neck, appreciating the scent of the other's sweaty skin. "Let's find a shower," he whispered to Shino now that he had control of his voice again. "I'll wash you," he offered as they stood naked in the kitchen.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter! See you next time!


	13. Chapter 13

Welcome back! WE don't own Naruto. Enjoy the story!

* * *

_Gaara had counted a total of 19 dates, including the first two times he'd bought food for Neji. He _REALLY _hadn't been joking about not being easy. Gaara was aching for more than a kiss. He'd been able to kiss Neji and touch his hands and arms, but the other never let him touch another thing, not so much as his thigh. Gaara waited outside of Neji's dorm and knocked lightly. He was ready to take Neji out for their official 20th date._

_Gaara was dressed in a suit. He'd asked Neji to dress up as well. He'd made reservations at a new restaurant that was on the fancier end of things. He'd wanted to treat Neji to a special date. He wanted to show him that as soon as he accepted being his boyfriend he'd be treated like royalty for the rest of his days. Gaara looked down at his shoes and back up at the door as he waited. He was hoping Neji would wear a yukata. He had already imagined him in it and them making out in the back of the limo, Gaara's hand trailing up the opening and gripping Neji's thigh._

_Gaara shook his head and took a few deep breaths. He couldn't be distracted by those thoughts. He promised he was patient and while he'd said he wasn't easy either… he was obviously a bit more willing than Neji had been so far._

"It was nice," Neji agreed about their third date locked in the paintball shed. "They were all great. That's why I realized I had kept you waiting long enough," he said with a chuckle.

_Neji was snapped out of his thoughts by the knock at the door. "One second," he called as he closed the several tabs on his computer. He hadn't been in a relationship like he had with Gaara. He wasn't naïve, but he felt things were going further and he'd need to do some research. He put his tablet away and smoothed out his traditional yukata, worrying again if it was too traditional. Deciding he didn't have time to change and he'd just have to deal with it, he went to get the door. He took a breath and smiled as he opened the door._

_"Hey, nice suit," he said._

_Gaara smiled at Neji and his choice of outfit. It was his dream come true. "Thanks and you nice… everything," he said and held his arm out for Neji to take as he guided them down to the limo where the door was opened for them. _

_"Have you heard of The Phoenix?" Gaara asked as they took off. It was likely to become another big Akimichi establishment and only because of his last name was he able to get a table._

_"Only in name. I haven't been there. I hear nothing but good things," Neji told him. "It's also said to be very expensive. I guess I have no choice but to put out this time, huh?" he joked with a light chuckle._

Gaara chuckled quietly as he and Neji overheard every word coming from the kitchen as they reminisced. "They're pretty loud," he whispered and kissed Neji slowly.

Neji chuckled and kissed him back. "You weren't so quiet either when we started," he teased.

"I won't deny that," Gaara said with a light blush. "I also won't deny that you weren't very quiet either. I thought the driver was going to intervene in your murder," he teased back.

Neji laughed. "Well, I didn't expect you to be so talented."

_Gaara smiled and tried not to blush. "No choice," he replied and touched Neji's jaw with his fingertips. "Maybe… maybe you'll let me take another peek," he flirted with a wink. Gaara laughed at himself and squeezed Neji's hand. "You're worth waiting for. Until the marriage bed," Gaara said quietly, though he hoped for something… anything… before marriage._

_Neji smiled. "You're always so sweet," he said and looked at the raised partition. "So Gaara," he said as he stroked Gaara's thigh. "I know we have reservations at a very upscale restaurant…, but are you particularly hungry?" he asked him._

_Gaara must have heard wrong. He looked down at Neji's hand on his thigh and back up to his lips. "Pardon?" he asked when he was certain his mind was playing tricks on him. "I'm… hungry, yes, but… what are you saying?" Gaara asked, wanting to be absolutely certain that he was understanding Neji's intentions._

_Neji smiled as he ate up Gaara with his eyes. "In case we don't make it," he explained and kissed him. "But if you insist… we have about five minutes before we make it to the restaurant," he told him. He pulled away then to get down on the floor of the limo and laid back on his elbows. "So that gives you at least four minutes to do whatever you want to me," he told him._

_"F-four minutes." Gaara tried not to implode at the thought. "Anything I want," he repeated as he slid down onto the floor. He kneeled between Neji's thighs and reached for the obi on the yukata. He pulled it and though he'd seen Neji naked and even had a very good picture of him, nothing would compare to the real thing._

_Gaara parted the soft material and inhaled sharply as Neji was wearing absolutely nothing underneath. "Fuuuuuck me," he whispered under his breath as he leaned down to kiss Neji's chest and stomach. He didn't make Neji wait, afraid he'd change his mind._

_Gaara licked Neji's soft dick slowly and brought it into his mouth soft and small as it was, but it wasn't for long. Neji firmed up slowly in his mouth and Gaara couldn't be happier. He swirled his tongue around the mushroom soft head and licked the veiny underside as he dipped his head eager to taste more of Neji than just his precome. He looked up, fixing his sea green eyes on Neji. He wanted to see that composure gone._

_Neji moaned at the heat, watching as Gaara eagerly took him down. "Oh wow, you've done that before," he breathed quickly as he tugged lightly on Gaara's hair. "We may not need the four minutes," he said and groaned long and low._

_Gaara doubled his efforts at the words. He pulled back only to suck his middle finger sloppily before taking Neji back into his mouth as he bobbed his head. He spread Neji's cheeks from his angle and tickled him with his middle finger, hoping the other would push back on his fingertip and let him feel him on the inside, though he wasn't sure if the other would._

_Gaara pulled back to suck on the tip and with his free hand he gripped Neji and stroked his shaft as his tongue worked on just drinking up every drop Neji was spilling. He was salty and unique. Gaara wanted to come too, but he couldn't in the two minutes they had left._

_"Oh fuck, Gaara," Neji groaned, feeling himself twitch as Gaara tickled him and massaged his hole with his finger. He didn't expect the rush of excitement and he spread his thighs wider. "Tell him to take the long way," he begged Gaara and held his legs back. "We can be a little late," he said._

_Gaara picked up the phone to tell the driver just that. "Yes, Neji, whatever you say," he said as he hung up and leaned over him again, this time he pushed his fingertip inside of Neji and started searching for his prostate. He hoped to find it before the other came from the blow job. It was promised to be a different and mind blowing experience._

_Neji moaned and released a leg to bite at his knuckle. "Gods, Gaara," he whimpered as he felt the hot muscle that was Gaara's tongue tracing little patterns on his shaft. He kept his eyes on the other who was staring intensely back with those eyes. He could've come from that alone and it would've been perfect._

_"Oh fuck," he gasped as Gaara's probing finger brushed up against his inner walls, causing his legs to twitch. Gaara doubled back and was soon rubbing on the bundle of nerves. "Oh God, fuck me!" he begged. He was rocking involuntarily against him then as well as in his mouth. He came without warning, a firm grip on Gaara's hair. "Christ," he breathed came down from it and realized he was sweaty all over._

_Gaara drank down Neji and pulled his finger out of him. He sat back on his knees and opened his tux pants. He pulled his dick out and started to stroke it. "Neji… Neji… you taste so good," he said as he tasted Neji all over his mouth. He brought his finger towards his mouth and he licked it clean after it had been inside of Neji._

_Neji laid back on his elbows as he watched Gaara jack off and lick his fingers. He moaned and pushed Gaara back until he was leaning against the back limo seat. "I want to taste you too," he said and moved Gaara's hand from himself and took him in his mouth. He hummed around the taste as he gave him a few experimental licks and sucks, getting bolder as he went._

_Gaara gasped out and leaned back on his palms. "Come on… just a little more. I'm really close already," he said and bit his thumb as he watched Neji go to town. He didn't even notice that the limo had stopped moving already. "I want to come in your mouth," Gaara said and pushed his fingers through Neji's hair to set the pace._

_Neji chuckled around him, but did double his efforts, using his tongue to sample every patch of skin on Gaara's dick as he sucked him down harder. He pulled away and licked at him. "Come for me. I want to taste you," he said before taking him in his mouth again._

_Gaara didn't need another stroke or word. He came at the command. "Neji!" he called out loudly over and over until the waves of his orgasm faded away. He fell back, boneless._

_"I think… I think we can still make the reservation," he said breathlessly._

_Neji grunted as the bitter taste filled his mouth. He swallowed it down anyway lest he dribble on Gaara's black dress pants. He pulled away, a drop still falling down his chin as he licked his lips. "Yeah, we'd better hurry though," he said as he redressed and retied his obi, fixing his hair._

_He smiled as he looked over Gaara. "You're hair is a mess," he said. "I like it."_

* * *

Hiashi limped his way into the home. He looked behind him as he entered. "They think they're so sneaky," he said sounding amused. Hiashi took a seat and shook his head. He had to do something he didn't want to do. He picked up the phone and dialed Masahiko's number. It was late, but it was important.

Masahiko did a double take to the caller ID on his phone. Why was the Hyuuga calling him so late? He sighed as he could guess at the reason. "Yeah?" he answered.

Hiashi glanced at the clock. "Do you know where your son is at this hour?" he asked, despite it being only thirty after ten.

"Some afterparty," Masahiko answered as he typed. "Said he'd likely stay over to avoid driving drunk. That's what he told me anyway," he said trailing off. "Why?" he asked suspiciously. "This have something to do with Neji?" he asked now.

"It does have something to do with Neji. It seems Gaara is at the same afterparty," Hiashi said and took his tea as it was brought to him. "They are there _together_," he said as that's what his sources had informed him. "In more than a business capacity. Did you know about this?" he asked Masahiko.

Masahiko sighed and sat back, clicking his pen. "No, not really…, but I had my suspicions. Gaara's been using the family name to foot the bill for a lot of… date night locations, mini golf, theater tickets, upscale restaurants… and a lot of orders for pizza and sushi," he explained. "An I guess not so coincidentally, Neji was usually in attendance at these places as well." He rubbed at his face. "If they truly are together, your nephew is expensive. They need to start splitting the bill," he said now, trying to make light of a very serious situation.

Hiashi's eye twitched. "For how long has this been going on?" he asked unsure if he wanted the answer. "This month? 6 months?" he asked taken by surprise, which _NEVER_ happened. He was a Hyuuga. _HE_ had the information and gossip on everything and everyone. There was nothing that got by, but maybe… maybe Neji was his blindspot because he trusted him to be obedient and level headed.

Masahiko brought up the bank statements. "I started suspecting something some time after Gaara graduated college. He seemed… happier. The first odd purchase was about...….," he trailed off as he continued to go back. This couldn't be right. Had it really been going on for that long? "Um… 11 years ago," he finished.

"11 YEARS!" Hiashi yelled loudly as he sat up and spilled his tea all over his carpet. "This has been going on since… they went off to college? Is that what you're telling me? And you never thought to call? To transfer your little rugrat out!" Hiashi demanded irrationally. Why was Masahiko sounding so okay with it? Was this not the most unlikely and undesirable scenario? "Do you… approve of this, Masa?" Hiashi asked, slipping back to Masahiko's old nickname.

"Well…," Masahiko said with a shrug that he knew the other couldn't see. "My situation is quite different Hiashi. Gaara has never been interested… in anyone. I used to set play dates with the young daughters of influential families when he was a kid. He never wanted anything to do with them. Not in a shy way, just in an uninterested way. As he grew older, still nothing and no one. Then suddenly he comes home from college and he's on his phone a lot and smiling when he's messaging someone. I admit I wasn't sure it was Neji, but I was just relieved he'd found… _someone_," he explained. "Now that I know… it's interesting and… it explains a lot."

Hiashi sighed and wondered if he should be feeling that relief. It was true that Neji didn't often find the women he introduced to him interesting. He was always polite and friendly as he was raised to be, but he'd never _really_ liked anybody or taken an interest beyond the initial dinner or party. "It does seem to make sense of some things…," Hiashi said as he leaned back down on his couch. "I don't understand it, but… as long as they have plans for children… I suppose I can't complain," he said already thinking of how this would affect their business.

Masahiko nodded to himself again. "Clearly their relationship has lasted… 11 years," he said with a sigh, unable to believe he hadn't noticed sooner. "They must be doing something right and it hasn't affected either of their businesses in a negative way," he pointed out. "I'm almost glad Gaara found someone as successful and as compatible as Neji," he said realizing Neji was actually quite a good choice if you looked only at his breeding, his intellect, career choice, and the traditions of his family were very noble.

Hiashi beamed proudly at the words from his old business rival. "Well, he does come from a good, noble family," Hiashi replied haughtily. "I suppose…, as far as men go, Neji couldn't have found a better match than Gaara. He is quite handsome and successful," he thought out loud.

Masahiko smiled. "Thanks. He gets it from his father," he told him. He paused when he saw Gaara's latest purchase.

A ring.

His mouth went dry and his eyes widened. "Uhh…," he trailed off. Hiashi may have warmed up to the idea, but he wasn't going to push it. He wasn't getting involved in that. "I should go. Thanks for letting me know and I'll see you… um… sometime. Goodnight," he said and quickly hung up.

Hiashi didn't question the brief and rapid goodbye. He stood on his injured ankle and mentally agreed that Gaara and his father did look quite similar. He motioned for somebody to clean up the green tea and to bring him a fresh cup as he limped his way to his study.

* * *

Sasuke entered the kitchen laughing drunkenly as he made out with Naruto between chuckles. "You showed them," he said and lifted Naruto by his ass before he realized the kitchen stunk, was a mess, and there were two very naked people there already. Sasuke was naked too, as was Naruto.

Naruto grinned as he was lifted. "Right here," he said and yelped as he realized they weren't alone.

"In my kitchen…," Sasuke trailed off accusingly as he tried to hide Naruto's naked body from view, despite that meaning that now he was in full display.

Shino was humming in agreement and kissing Kiba lazily when he suddenly froze at the voice and was about to turn towards it before Kiba shoved his face harshly into his sweaty peck to hide his eyes from view. "Sorry," he said muffled.

"Announce yourselves, you guys. You almost gave me a heart attack," Naruto said over Sasuke's shoulder. He took in their state and smiled. "I'm so proud of you!" he said loudly to Kiba. "How was it?" he asked excitedly.

Sasuke stood still and looked around the kitchen and the mess that it all was. "This is gross," he said as Naruto talked over him excitedly.

Kiba held Shino's face down against his chest. "Thanks! It was-" he paused and looked down at Shino. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to share the experience with anybody else. "It was good," he settled for while Shino processed the question, though he assumed Shino would be much more liberal with the details as he always was.

"Just good?" Naruto asked disappointed. "Did you do it right?" he asked.

Shino pulled away as soon as Kiba hastily found his sunglasses and put them on him.

"Oh sure, yeah, just put those on, that's what's important here. He's not exposed at all now," Naruto snorted dryly.

Shino bowed politely to Sasuke. "I apologize for the kitchen, but to be fair, you did soil Kiba's bedroom a great deal more than we have your kitchen and I know you know a good cleaning crew. Once again though, my apologies," he said formally. He turned to Naruto. "It was great. Better than I thought having sex with a person was going to be like. We didn't last too long, but we'll probably do it again in the shower," he told him with a straight face.

Naruto looked from Shino to Kiba. "Oh, o-okay," he said. "Good for you. Take some pills Kiba," he told him with a wink.

Kiba lifted Shino up into his arms and walked out of the kitchen without another word. He sighed as he dropped Shino down again so he could walk with him. "Let's go to that shower," he said and kissed Shino's temple.

Shino nodded and took Kiba's hand. He was surprised again as Gaara and Neji had been located so close by.

Gaara looked up as the couple passed them by. "Hey," he greeted at the naked pair and looked them over. "You both look well fucked. Good job," he complimented and went back to kissing Neji.

"Oh, thank you?" Shino said, unsure what to say. He followed Kiba to the shower then.

Neji chuckled. "Oh trust me, you should be thanking Kiba for that sweet dick," he told him before melting into Gaara's kisses again. "Y'know we aren't doing a good job of falling asleep," he pointed out with a smile.

Gaara kissed Neji's neck, leaving a tiny hickey that was barely noticeable. "We are doing very bad. We should use this time to sneak me into your room!" he insisted suddenly wanting to see the Promised Land. "I'll be as quiet as a mouse," he swore.

Kiba chuckled and waved at Gaara and Neji, "Thanks," he echoed and found the nearest shower. He stepped in with Shino and set it on the hottest setting. "You're… you're not gonna tell your dad about this, right?" he asked as he knew Shino and Shibi were very close.

Shino wet his hair and paused. "I was going to, yes. Why? Should I not?" Shino asked confused. "He'd be happy for us," he assured Kiba as if that was the problem.

Kiba chuckled awkwardly. "Well…, maybe you tell him it happened, but… no details, right? Or do you guys go into details?" he asked with some reservations.

"We're scientists. We appreciate details," Shino explained. "I've always kept him updated. He has detailed files on my entire sex life," he told him. "I'd hate to leave a gap in the records," he said. "Unless you don't want me to?" he asked.

Kiba rinsed his hair and shook his head to move the hair from his face. "Uh, ok I guess," he gave in, thinking there was little he'd say no to. "Shino… do you want to sleep over at my house tonight? Koko is there… and I'd like you to get to know her. We can have a f-family breakfast and…," he trailed off unsure if Shino was ready for that after a single date.

Shino smiled wide. "I'd love to. Of course. I mean, I've heard so much about her," he said and hugged Kiba around his waist and kissed him. "She means a lot to you, right? Then I'd love to meet her."

"She's my world," Kiba said and kissed Shino lightly. "She means the most to me." He really hoped the two would get along. He stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. He'd have to borrow some of Naruto's clothes and Shino could take some of Sasuke's.

"I'm excited for you two to meet," he said.

Shino finished washing his hair and smiled. "Me too," he said. He got out soon after and wrapped a towel around his waist. He joined Kiba at the closet to overlook the options. "That should fit you," he pointed to a pair of pants.

Kiba dressed and helped Shino pick an outfit from Sasuke's personal mall. "Let's get Naruto's driver to take us. I drank too much," he said honestly.

Shino nodded as he tried to adjust the pants. They rode little low on his hips.

"Good idea," he said. "I'm over the legal limit as well."

* * *

Neji laughed. "You will not be quiet. You never are," he accused and kissed him. "And I can never be either," he teased against his lips. "But if you can get my uncle out of the house somehow… I'd be open to it," he proposed.

Gaara fumbled with his pockets until he found his phone. "I think I can manage that," he said as he dialed for his father. It was better to get it over with anyhow. He let the phone ring while his stomach did flips at the mere thought.

Masahiko was about to get dressed for bed when he got the call from Gaara. "Something wrong? It's late," he asked him as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"Nothing is wrong. I just need a favor, dad," Gaara started. "I'm recently engaged to Neji Hyuuga and need a favor from you. Can you get Hiashi Hyuuga out of bed? Light a factory on fire… fake an emergency," he listed his ideas, hoping the little revelation went over smoothly.

"Oh God, you didn't," Masahiko muttered quietly, rubbing his face. "I'm not doing that," he told him. "I'm not involved other than our now interesting family reunions," he said.

"What's he saying?" Neji asked, nervous. Was he mad? Was he forbidding the entire thing?

"Good. Now call him and be my wingman," Gaara said. He covered the receiver. "He's fine with seeing your uncle at reunions," he whispered.

Masahiko rolled his eyes. "You're not listening. I'm not doing it. He already knows about your relationship," he told him. "You may as well just walk in."

"You're serious, he's okay with it?" Neji asked with a growing smile.

Gaara was ecstatic. He held his hand over the receiver again. "Not only him, but your uncle too," he whispered. "Fine, but if I'm castrated upon entering let it be on your head," Gaara said sounding very pleased with himself as he hung up.

Neji's eyes widened. Everything was really alright. He looked down with a smile and took Gaara's hand. He was pulling him from the house to Sasuke's limo so fast Gaara was nearly tripping over his feet.

* * *

Chouji clinked his beer with Shikamaru's as they sat alone on the reclining plastic chairs by the pool. They were sitting out in the cool night air with the music barely audible as Lee had long passed out on the lawn.

"Some party, huh? Everybody got laid but us… unless?" Chouji joked and glanced at his best friend. "Naaaah, you couldn't handle my appetite," he joked and downed some of the lukewarm beer.

Shikamaru laughed with him. "Only if you do all the work," he joked back. He sighed.

"Almost like a mediocre sake," Chouji said appreciatively about the beer and smacked his lips.

"This is the life Chouji," Shikamaru said as the sat back and watched the stars over Konoha, drinking beer with his best friend.

"You going home to Temari or are we hiding out here for the weekend?" Chouji asked.

Shikamaru took another sip of his beer and shook his head. "Definitely hiding here. I'm drunk and I know that sneaky woman is going to con me into saying I'm marrying her. She tries it every time," he told him. "I'd say lets raid the kitchen, but I'm not going near that for a while," he said.

Chouji only laughed and clinked his beer with Shikamaru's. "Here's to turning gay in our 40s."

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Hello there! Here's a short Gaara/Neji only chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Gaara ran after Neji and laughed as they climbed into the limo. "I hope Hiashi doesn't shoot me on sight" he said as they were driven towards the Hyuuga family home. He had seen it plenty of times when dropping Neji off after a late night or when picking him up when Hiashi was out. He had never been inside however. As they approached, his heart started pounding faster. He inhaled slowly and calmed himself as he'd been trained to do.

"You'll protect me, won't you?" he asked and kissed Neji's hand. "Right?" he asked.

Neji smiled and kissed him on the lips. "He has to get through me first," he told him sweetly.

As they came to a stop, Neji saw Hiashi's bedroom light on. He was still awake, Neji wasn't scared anymore at Masahiko's assurance that Hiashi knew already and was okay with it. He didn't want to hide Gaara; he hadn't wanted to for a long time. He wanted Hiashi in their life. He pulled Gaara behind him, wrapping the other's arms around his waist as he opened the door and let Gaara into the main living room. Their home was still traditional, but some modern renovations had been added, given the large castle-sized home.

Gaara tried not to look too impressed with the home, but it was hard not to. It was like stepping back in time almost. "Beautiful home," Gaara complimented sincerely. "Very different from mine," he said as he looked around admiring every facet.

"Thank you, it's home," Neji said smiling as he let the other look around as he put his coat up.

Hiashi heard the front door and exited his bedroom. He assumed it was Hinata and Hanabi back from their sleepover, but he was wrong. "Neji," he greeted from the top of the stairs.

Neji quickly stepped in front of Gaara as Hiashi appeared. "Uncle… umm, I just want you to know I fully intended to tell you myself in the morning," Neji told him. "But well," he paused to look back at Gaara with a smile. "I've been in a relationship with Gaara for a long time and as of tonight: I'm engaged." He held out his hand to present his ring.

Hiashi walked down the steps and looked over Neji. He was practically glowing. "Congratulations, Neji, Gaara," he said and smiled slightly at the pair. He patted Neji's hand lightly as he showed off his ring.

Gaara breathed a little easier as he stepped forward and bowed deeply. "Thank you," he said and hoped the apology for all of their secrecy was clear in his bow.

Neji smiled wide. "Thank you," he said and bowed as well.

Hiashi nodded slightly and looked at the pair again. "What are you two doing here so late? Surely it's past decent visiting hours," he said.

Neji looked over at the question. "Well, sleeping over at Uchiha's proved to be impossible. There was a lot of… noise going on," he lied just a little. " So I told Gaara he could sleep here," he told him taking Gaara's hand.

"That sounds fine. I suppose Sand is a drive from here and it being so late. Any of the guest rooms are prepared for use," Hiashi said and bid them goodnight.

Neji pursed his lips and nodded. "Guest room, yeah, sure," he said quietly as his uncle left.

Gaara said a quiet goodnight and waited until they were alone to walk up to Neji. He gripped his waist and lifted him and spun him before tossing him on the couch. Gaara was smiling wide as he climbed over Neji and kissed him, full of joy.

"How can we be so lucky?" he asked in a whisper. "Were our parents always this calm and collected or is it the age?" he asked him and laid down on his side to cuddle with Neji as they'd been at Sasuke and Naruto's.

Neji laughed as he was spun and kissed. "Maybe it is age. I mean does anyone really know what this whole feud was about anyway?" he pointed out. He hummed as he snuggled with Gaara for a long moment. He sighed and sat up. "Come on, I want to show you something," he said and took Gaara's hand, leading him up the steps and stopping in front of the door to his room. He felt a little nervous as he'd never allowed anyone inside before. It was his private sanctuary. "So, here we go," he said and slid open the door.

His bed was a traditional tatami bed that was massive and raised on a platform with ornate bedding. A fair sized library took up one corner of the room along with a tea service and another corner was dedicated to an office and modern amenities like the stereo and tv. The bathroom and closet occupied another corner.

Gaara looked around the room with only his eyes. He didn't want to disturb a single thing. "I think my mom was the problem. Hiashi was crushing and my dad won out in the end," he said distractedly as he appreciated the weaving of traditional and modern. It was perfect and exactly what Neji represented and his whole family.

"I'm so tired… and your bed looks so good right now," he said and glanced at Neji. "Oh and I don't know how my dad won out. Obviously the Hyuuga have the looks," he said and kissed Neji's lips and jaw lightly.

"That would explain our dads, but this rivalry has been going on for longer than that," Neji pointed out. He took Gaara's hands and kissed him. "I heard it was over a card game," he said and went over to his closet. "Here you can wear these," he said giving Gaara some spare pajamas. He changed as well, not bothering to hide himself from view.

"Thank you," Gaara said and tried to give Neji some privacy by turning away to change as well. "I don't know why they were always fighting when they could have been doing what we do," Gaara said and folded his clothes for tomorrow. "Make love, not war," he said.

Neji laughed as he turned around in a pair of pale sea green satin pajama pants with no top. "That would've been the smart thing to do," he agreed as he guided Gaara's hand to the bed and sat down with him. "I've never invited anyone else to my bed," he told him as he kissed his neck and hugged him from the side, resting his chin on his shoulder. "I'm glad it's you," he told him.

Gaara rested his head on Neji's. He reached for his hand and squeezed it lightly. "I'm glad it's me too," he said not meaning to be humorous.

Neji sighed and kissed him, pushing him down on the bed and climbing over him. "Mine," he said as he kissed down his chest.

"All yours. All five feet, fourteen inches," Gaara replied as he was kissed. He raised his head slightly and smiled at Neji. "I'm adding _those _inches to my height too," he explained before the other asked.

Neji laughed as he nibbled on Gaara's hip bone, sucking and leaving a dark mark there. He rubbed his cheek against Gaara's crotch until there was an answering hardness.

Neji's hair was so dark that most people thought it was black, but Gaara knew better. As he saw Neji's head dipping and rubbing against him he could see how perfectly matched his red hair was with the answering warmth of the darkest brown hair.

"I love you… Try to be quiet tonight," he teased and gripped the base of his erection before he stroked himself a few times. "Open up," he directed and rubbed the wet tip along Neji's lips.

"Same to you," Neji said with a smile and kissed the tip before opening up for him and sucking him into his mouth.

Gaara had to bite down on his fist when Neji went down on him. The pleasure was immediate and overwhelming.

Neji moaned around him. He pulled away and pushed his pajama bottoms off. He stroked his own erection as he looked over Gaara. He turned and moved back over Gaara so that his knees were on either side of Gaara's shoulders. "Eat me out," he turned to say before taking Gaara in his mouth again.

Gaara was never going to turn the command down. He gripped Neji's cheeks and spread him. "Fuck, I swear… How much is the bill gonna cost me to keep you bleached?" Gaara joked as he stared at Neji's perfectly pink asshole.

Neji chuckled around him and pulled away. "Shut up, asshole," he said and took him down fully, swallowing him and feeling him fill his throat with a grunt.

Gaara was mid laugh when Neji took him in again. He moaned and leaned forward to eat Neji. Joking time was over. He was too turned on to delay it any longer.

Neji shuddered, letting Gaara slip from his throat to moan at the feeling Gaara's tongue. "Fuck, we're definitely going to be heard," he groaned.

Gaara nodded as he tried not to make more noise than he already was. "I'll have to gag you," he warned.

Neji chuckled shakily. "You wouldn't dare," he nearly growled as Gaara plundered him with his tongue. "You like making me scream too much," he moaned.

Gaara moaned in agreement as he went from licking Neji to pushing his tongue inside of him.

Neji felt himself pushing back desperately as he lubed Gaara up plenty with his saliva. He closed his eyes and when he felt Gaara's tongue wasn't enough he looked over his shoulder. "Do you want to?" he asked Gaara huskily as he lightly wagged his ass towards Gaara.

Gaara pulled back and pushed Neji down on the bed as he climbed on top. "I really want to now. Keep quiet," he said but knew it wouldn't work for long. He pushed back Neji's thighs and leaned over him as he balanced on one arm and with his free hand he lined himself up with Neji. "I'll go slow," he whispered.

Neji bit his bottom lip, ready to moan from anticipation. He nodded eagerly. "I've never been more ready for anything in my whole life," he whispered as he felt the hot wet tip against him.

Gaara didn't delay. He pressed against the delicious warm heat and Neji parted easily for him. He entered him centimeters at a time until he his hips touched Neji's ass. He steadied himself and moved slowly. It was going to be a challenge to keep it down. They'd never been good at being discreet.

Neji's breathing skipped several times as Gaara filled him. He bowed his head, his mouth open in a silent scream as Gaara moved so carefully. "Gaara," he gasped the name, fighting to be quiet. He covered his face with his hands knowing that if he looked and saw Gaara going in, he'd lose all restraint. "God, I'm full," he grunted as Gaara pushed in smoothly. He whimpered loudly, unable to hold it back.

Gaara pulled out just as smoothly and leaned into Neji. He did it repeatedly while trying to be quiet, but he was quickly failing as grunts and moans filled the room. Gaara waited only a few seconds before he angled Neji and himself so he could hit the sweet spot he knew was there. Doing that would always get Neji screaming and he wanted to hear his voice.

Neji was breathing hard through his nose. He saw Gaara angling him just so and reached out to grab his hands. "Gaara, no," he pleaded. "You know I can't," he tried but Gaara deliciously ignored him. "Oh fuck, Gaara!" he yelled embarrassingly loud.

Gaara smirked as he moved, though he knew there would be consequences from Neji's loud voice. "I'm gonna fuck you until you're calling my name to stop," he swore and kept hitting at the same angle.

Neji gripped Gaara's wrists until he was sure he was leaving bruises. "Oh God, you always fucking keep that promise!" he yelled.

Hiashi sat up suddenly. That couldn't be… They wouldn't dare. He slid out of bed painfully slow on his injured ankle.

Neji was sure his eyes were rolling into the back of his head. "I love you, I love you," he chanted loudly. "I'm coming, baby!" he warned urgently.

Gaara was also coming. He yelled out Neji's name repeatedly as he emptied himself inside of his fiance.

Hiashi was finally standing and wrapped in a plush robe. He was halfway down the hall when he heard them again. Hiashi paused. He couldn't just open the door to _that_. He couldn't reprimand Neji for it either. He was old enough now for that type of relationship. Hiashi reconsidered and turned back to his room. He'd deal with it some other time, by soundproofing Neji's room.

Neji couldn't help but laugh breathlessly. "You asshole," he reprimanded, punching Gaara in the shoulder before bringing him into a heavy kiss.

Gaara kissed back happily. He pulled out, leaving Neji a mess. "I'll bring something," he said and walked towards what he assumed was the bathroom. He returned after washing himself clean with a warm wet towel. He offered it to Neji and took a seat on the corner. "Think he heard us?" he asked as he caught his breath.

Neji accepted the wet cloth and rolled his eyes as he cleaned himself. "Yeah, probably, but he should realize it's not like I'm a kid anymore, far from it, _and _we are engaged," he pointed out.

Gaara agreed, but he was no less concerned. "Hope he slept through it all," he said.

Neji chuckled. "Doubtful," he said slipping his pajamas back on and removing the top layer of blankets to be cleaned in the morning. "Let's finally get some sleep," he suggested and brought Gaara over to him by his hand to snuggle under the blankets with him.

Gaara hugged Neji to him and kissed his neck. "I'll try to sneak out of here before breakfast," he joked. He wouldn't leave Neji alone to deal with the consequences.

Neji sighed as he was kissed. "The hell you will. You put a ring on it, now you're mine and you're braving the storm with me."

Gaara started laughing, but didn't deny he'd be there.

* * *

Hiashi sat quietly at the head of the table. He sipped his hot green tea and watched the other two. "How did you sleep?" he asked at last.

Gaara set his cup down quietly, his pinky bearing the weight as he did so. "I slept well," he replied and shared a look with Neji. Either Hiashi didn't hear them or he was a master of politeness. He assumed the latter.

Neji smiled. "Very well, slept like a baby," he told him happily. It wasn't a lie. He was exhausted after his session with Gaara. "How about you?" he asked him.

Hiashi made room before him as their breakfast was served. "I'm missing some hours of sleep due to some noise disturbance last night," he said and didn't go into details.

"A disturbance?" Neji asked with the same mock shock he had about going to the party, pressing his hands to his cheeks. "Oh nooo~ooo," he despaired. "Did you call the police?" he asked him.

Hiashi didn't reply and was thankful for Gaara's look of shame. "In the future, I hope for some discretion. Especially if your cousins are home," Hiashi said.

"When is the wedding? Have you picked a date? Will I need to contact the family planner?" Hiashi asked, trying to change the subject.

Gaara nodded. "I'm leaving it all up to Neji and whatever he would prefer. I'm just paying for it" he said and chuckled, trying to be friendly and approachable, which he was often told he was not.

"That _was _us being discreet," Neji muttered under his breath. He took Gaara's hand and thought about the time of the wedding. "Well, we've been together for years. I see no reason to drag out the engagement. I say as soon as preparations can get together. Oh, the cherry blossom festival is coming up in a few months in Japan. I'm booking it now," Neji said excitedly as he got out his phone.

Hiashi checked the time as he ate. "If you need any funds, Neji, Gaara, I have reserved a marriage account for each of my children," he offered as he recalled Masahiko's complaint of the pair never splitting the bill. Now that he thought of Masahiko he considered placing a call to disturb the other with details of his sleepless night. He wasn't normally friendly with the other, at least not to the degree of non-business phone calls, but this new relationship might have them as family too soon. He supposed he'd better get used to it now.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

Welcome back to the FINAL chapter! We'll finally see it all resolved! You've come a long way with us in this fic and we can only hope you love the ending!

If you're a fan of our chaos stories and rare pairings, here's a heads up: today marks the end of _Friendzones_, but the beginning of _Hiashi's Dating Disaster_. Go have a look!

Onto the story!

* * *

Kiba rode in the limo with Shino's hand in his. He hadn't ever been at peace in silence with Ino. Her silence meant an argument was bubbling. Her silence meant she was thinking of how to hurt him or of all the ways he'd hurt her so she could turn it into a fight.

Her silence was the ominous darkness before the rain.

Shino's silence was different. It was blissful and peaceful. Kiba glanced at him and smiled to himself. Shino was a silent mystery, a puzzle. He could have been silent because he was thinking of Kiba and their first time or because he was reciting all the bugs he knew. Or because he'd reached Nirvana and internal silence. Kiba had no idea, not really, and yet it didn't stir up any anxiety about impending doom or a fight.

Shino's silence was the calm after the storm.

It was peace restored and a rainbow. Kiba sighed and relaxed against the seat enjoying pure silence for once in a very long time.

Shino smiled as he replayed the night in his head, the look of Kiba sweating and calling for him, the unbelievably full feeling when Kiba was fully in him, and how he had been so loud. With his toys he never really made a sound. He thought that was normal, but when Naruto and Sasuke had sex in Kiba's room he wondered if perhaps sex was supposed to be loud. Kiba had coaxed those sounds easily from him. He couldn't wait to compare notes with his dad so it could be explained to him. He turned to smile at Kiba who seemed so at ease.

They arrived at Kiba's mother's house and Kiba fully expected to unlock the door to a dark and silent living room. He planned to sneak up to his room and to cuddle with Shino until morning. He didn't expect to open the door to a brightly lit living room full of the sounds of loud music, and the smells of baking.

"Maaaa!" Kiba yelled, already complaining as he imagined Koko was awake and hyped up on sugar.

"Papaaaaaa!" Koko yelled as she rounded the corner full speed and knocked into Kiba's stomach. She gripped him tight and bounced in place. He was right. His little girl was a cookie away from thirty cavities.

"Ma…," Kiba began in warning. He wanted an explanation. If Ino found out she'd use it against him somehow. He was sure of it.

Shino followed him into the house and saw the lights still on and distinct talking and barking laughter heard over the loud music. He had to chuckle to himself. Kiba's family was so different from his in the best way.

Tsume laughed with her head thrown back as she arm wrestled Hana. She was still giggling as Kiba arrived. "Shhhh," she said despite being loud herself. "Relax Kiba, we just told her it was candy. It was actually just a placebo," she stage whispered.

"Um, aren't placebos just 'sugar pills'," Shino asked, over Kiba's shoulder.

"Urgh, dammit Shino, he didn't know that!" Hana stage whispered loudly before leaving the room, having been defeated by her mother which meant she had dog duty.

Koko hadn't realized Shino was there until he spoke. She looked at him and pressed her head against Kiba's abs as if hiding. "Hi," she said shyly.

Kiba let it go and concentrated on the most important thing. "This is Shino. This is Koko," he introduced and urged Koko to shake Shino's hand or at least offer a small bow. Koko offered her hand to shake.

"Hi," she said again.

Shino looked down at the adorable redheaded girl and extended his hand to grip lightly her tiny one. "Hi," he said just as shyly. "Nice to meet you, Koko," he said with a shy smile.

Kiba looked excitedly between them.

Koko smiled at Shino as she held on to Kiba. "Did he throw up on you?" she asked mischievously.

Kiba groaned, but eventually chuckled at the question.

Shino tilted his head confused. "Throw up on me? No, he didn't. Why are you sick?" he asked Kiba concerned now.

Tsume shook her head. "That kid is going to own the both of you," she predicted.

Kiba shook his head. "I was a little nerv-" he tried to explain to Shino before he was cut off.

"Then why are you wearing different clothes, papa?" Koko was quick to ask as she looked between the pair. Even Shino's clothes didn't look right for a black tie event.

Kiba blushed beet red. He didn't have a PG answer to that. He pushed his fingers through his wet hair and glanced at Shino. He needed an answer before Shino provided one. "We went to an afterparty," he said and patted her head. "It's way past your bedtime," he said hoping she'd get ready for bed before she asked any more questions.

Koko only hummed and looked over Shino. "Do you like my dad? Are you his boyfriend now? Did he do good on his date?" she asked, slowly losing her shyness and showing just how much of Ino's offspring she was.

"Oh," Shino said surprised at the questions. He found it rather refreshing that the questions were so straight forward. "I do like him a lot. I am his boyfriend now, and yes I'd say he exceeded expectations on our date," he told her.

Tsume bit her lip. It could be dangerous to have Koko around someone so ready to provide her with answers. She would just have to hope that Kiba would intervene if she asked him anything inappropriate. Knowing Shino, he'd tell her and see no problem.

Kiba smiled at Shino's answer and hugged Koko from behind to hold her to him.

"He _is _the best at everything!" Koko said as she had been prepared for a positive answer.

"I am the best!" Kiba confirmed and kissed the top of her head.

"Papa… do you want to try our cookies?" she asked. "And Shino," she added.

"I think… it's time for bed for you," Kiba replied but as soon as she pouted and wrinkled her brow he gave in. "Okay sure. Just one cookie," he said as he assumed their drunken stomachs could use some carbs.

"I would love to," Shino said as well. "I didn't eat much at the Gala," he said and followed Kiba and Koko to the kitchen where the cookies were cooling.

Kiba looked at all the cookies. "Why did you all decide to bake at this hour?" he asked his mother as he grabbed a cookie off a cooling rack. He took another and offered it to Shino. "I knew you were making cookies, but I assumed you'd do that earlier."

Koko leaned into her grandmother and smiled up at her as Kiba was too obvious. He looked at Shino with a sparkle in his eyes that she hadn't seen with her own mother in a long time.

"What do you mean? The night's still young," Tsume claimed. "Besides when you get the urge to bake, you just gotta answer the call," she explained.

Kiba took a bite and moaned loudly. "Oh yeah that's your grandma's recipe," he said with a mouth full of cookie.

Shino took a bite as well and hummed appreciatively. "This is very good. You're very talented cooks," he said as he took another. He was hungrier than he expected.

"Oh stop," Tsume said brushing the compliment away modestly.

Koko hugged onto Kiba and pointed at a rack with less than perfect cookies. "Try those, papa," she whispered.

Kiba took three of the pink thin cookies. They were a little crunchy, but not burnt. He nodded in appreciation. "Oh yeah these are my favorite," he said and tossed one of the thin cookies at Shino. "Try this!" he said and picked up another for himself.

Shino caught the cookie and took a bite. There was a taste to it that was oddly familiar. "Is this Pepto Bismol?" he asked.

Tsume pursed her lips. "She wanted to add it because it was pink. They're good right," she said trying to convey to him not to say anything, but she knew Shino. He did not pick up on the facial cues at all. She watched Kiba panic, ready to say something.

"Actually yes, they're quite good," Shino said simply as he finished it and reached for another. "And good for you," he added as a plus.

Kiba nearly jumped on Shino to cover his mouth before he said anything hurtful. He was pleasantly surprised that Shino was so nice when the truth was the cookies weren't that good, a bit chalky really.

"Next time you babysit there needs to be a designated curfew," Kiba said to his mom, though he knew her philosophy was, "parents have to say no, but grandparents get to say yes.'' She'd also never been much for discipline when it came to girls, Hana included.

Koko looked at her grandmother and winked at her. "Next time we go to bed before midnight!" she decided.

"Look at her, she's not tired," Tsume argued.

Kiba looked at Shino and couldn't help himself. He walked up to him and took his hand. He squeezed it and wanted a kiss so badly but he didn't take it. He couldn't, not in front of Koko. "Thank you… for today," Kiba said quietly while Koko continued talking with Tsume.

Shino smiled at Kiba and shook his head. "No, I should be thanking you. You were a big help at the Gala. It was really nice," he said. He looked at the time. "It's late. I'm going to head up," he told him.

Kiba nodded. "Okay. I'll join you soon," he said. Shino was dressed pretty comfortably, but he still added, "My PJs are in the top drawer… You know if you want to wear one of my shirts or something," he said.

"Thank you," Shino said with a smile and let his hand slide out of Kiba's as he turned and headed upstairs.

Koko laughed as quietly as she could with Tsume. "He's like the boys in school when they get a girlfriend," she stage whispered.

Tsume laughed with her, not trying to be quiet as she saw her son watching Shino go. "Yes honey, we call that being 'whipped'," she explained to her.

Kiba waited until he heard Shino's steps going up the stairs. "Quit it you two," he reprimanded, but was still all smiles. "Sooo... what do you think?" he asked the pair.

Koko leaned on Tsume before she yawned. "He's… nothing like mom. He's soooo tall… and I like his glasses. He's nice. He's handsome," she listed all the qualities she'd seen in him. "You look super happy. It makes me happy too," she said.

Kiba smiled at her satisfied with her answer and looked at his mother, who had guessed his attraction even before he was ready to admit it. "Ma?" he asked waiting for her.

"Shino's always been intelligent and sweet," Tsume pointed out. "And very mature for his age. God knows he's honest. He has no problem calling you out on your bullshit. It's a good quality to have in a partner," she said. "Like Koko said: I'm happy if you're happy."

"Oh, I'm _veeery _happy," Kiba said with a lopsided smirk as his memory went back to the kitchen.

"Ew TMI, papa!" Koko screamed and tossed a cookie at Kiba, which Akamaru conveniently walked by and caught before it hit Kiba.

"What?! I didn't say nothing!" Kiba yelled, but started chuckling.

"So when I go out on my first date I can do that too? First date!?" Koko demanded.

"You can go on your first date after you're married," Kiba replied with a grin.

"Some day I'll make out too," Koko reminded just to watch Kiba squirm.

"Over my dead body!" Kiba yelled and lifted Koko over his head. "Go brush your teeth. It really is past your bedtime. Your mom is going to kill me if she finds out," Kiba reminded.

"Mom sucks," Koko muttered as she dragged her feet out of the kitchen.

Kiba waited for her to be out of earshot before he added, "and not that well." He snickered after he said it and started helping his mom pack up the dozens upon dozens of cookies.

Tsume laughed. "Yeah, she doesn't seem the type," she agreed. "So how did things go? Were you worried for nothing?" She asked.

"It was… perfect. I worried for nothing. He's still my best friend. Things couldn't have gone better. I got lucky too," Kiba said trying to make it sound like a joke, but the look in his eyes gave him away.

"Of course he is. Did you think he'd spontaneously change into another person as soon as you got together?" Tsume asked incredulously. "Koko seems to like him too. Watch him though. With him so smart and undiscerning, Koko basically has full access to the internet. She can ask him anything and she's going to figure that out," she warned.

"Yes. She's pretty smart… and he's smart. They're both too smart for me," he said and laughed. "I'll supervise the questions and talk with him," he said and finished putting away the last dozen. "Have a goodnight," he said to her and kissed her cheek before he walked up the stairs to find Koko already in the spare room, in bed but texting.

"Go to bed," Kiba said and kissed her.

"I'm _in_ bed!" Koko argued and kissed him back. "Goodnight, papa," she said as she set her phone down to charge.

"Goodnight, kiddo," Kiba said and shut off the lights and closed the door. He returned to his room and looked in. His wet dream was in that room. Shino was in one of his shirts and nothing else.

Kiba shut and locked the door behind him. He looked at Shino's long and pale legs. "You look good in my clothes," he said and started changing.

Shino smiled as he looked up. "Thank you, although I think they used to fit better in high school," he said as he stood up off the bed to illustrate. Kiba was still bigger than him in the shoulders so it was baggy in the chest and the neck hole exposed his collar bone, but his torso was longer and the shirt hung just shy of his thighs so that it was in danger of riding up if he bent over.

Kiba's mouth dropped open for a second. "Oh no, it definitely fits better now," he said and walked up to Shino. He held him by his waist and pulled him forward for a short kiss. "Normally… I wouldn't go that far on a first date. Maybe a fifth date," he teased in a whisper so Koko wouldn't overhear through the thin walls. "But… we did agree it was right, so… maybe we'll be jumping a few steps," he said trying to ease into the conversation about Koko and her questions.

Shino nodded sheepishly. "That sounds good. I know we had agreed to take it slow and we didn't really stick to that," he said with a shrug. "I've wanted you for a long time, but you were very vocal about your interest in women, so it just always felt like you weren't an option. Even if you had been, you just seemed too good for me," he explained. "I guess that's why I kind of rushed things now," he said almost apologetically.

Kiba nodded slowly. "I… I like women, always have, but… guys, well no, _you _have always been hot to me, since maybe high school. I know my mom knew for longer than I have, that I was interested in you," Kiba confessed and led them to the bed. "Wish you'd made a move then. I mean, how could you not be good enough? You're perfect," Kiba said and meant it.

Shino blushed then and attempted to put the shirt down more as he sat down on the bed. "I think you're perfect," he echoed. He played with Kiba's hands. "You won't miss breasts, female reproductive organs, or other obvious female characteristics that I don't possess?" he asked.

Kiba turned his head slightly to look at Shino. "You have plenty of qualities I like… like beautiful eyes, kitten soft hair… and ummm, a really, really nice perky ass. You are also lean, but muscular… I've always liked my girls thin, but not _too _thin, and you're just right there, perfect. Also… I like 'em tall and you're tall with long, long, white legs," Kiba said dreamily. "I never was a boob guy anyway," he said. "Tell me… did you pick that guy in the game because… because he looks like me?" Kiba asked straight out knowing Shino would be direct with his answer.

Shino leaned against Kiba. "I think I must've. I didn't notice I had done it until you pointed it out, but you were right. Not exactly you, not even in a game where they can make the men as perfect as they want, could they get you perfectly…, but I tried," he said. "It was sort of frustrating. You get these options to say things to them, but none of the options are things I'd realistically say," he complained. "He didn't really sound like you either," he added.

"The guy in the videos didn't sound like you either. He had this high pitched girly voice I hate. I'd mute it and… and think of your voice," Kiba admitted. "I want more of you," Kiba said quieter still. "Just talking about you and seeing you in that shirt. Can I play with your body?" Kiba asked.

Shino was hard at once and pulled the hem of the shirt down as he nodded. "I don't think you ever have to ask," he told him and kissed him. He tugged on Kiba's shirt. "Can you take this off?" he asked.

Kiba sat up and tugged his shirt off over his head. He laid down and guided Shino's hand over his chest. "You can touch me," he said and leaned in for a brief encouraging kiss.

Shino kissed him again and moved Kiba's hands around his waist. "I like your hands," he told him kissing Kiba's neck, sucking on the vein there.

Kiba gripped Shino a bit tighter as his neck was assaulted. He tried to keep his reaction from being too loud, but a moan escaped him anyway.

"They're so rough," Shino breathed along Kiba's pectorals, and watched goosebumps rise.

"They _are _kinda rough. I guess I should wear gloves at work," Kiba replied sounding embarrassed despite Shino's obviously positive experience.

Shino shook his head as he sucked on Kiba's ear lobe. "They feel good," he said. He gently pushed Kiba down and straddled him. "Kiba, I know your family is close by and your daughter is trying to sleep," he started, biting his lip. "But if I'm _really _quiet, can I ride you?" he asked him. "I've always wanted to and it'll be easier now because I'm still spread and loose from before," he assured him quickly. "See?" he asked and turned over him to relax and clench his hole.

Kiba's mouth didn't want to work. He tried to speak but couldn't for several seconds. "You are seriously my teenage wet dream," he finally said and pulled Shino towards him by his sides. He leaned forward and kissed Shino's hole before licking him.

"I love doing this," he said as he did it a few more times until he was dipping his tongue back inside of Shino. Kiba touched himself and pushed off his pajamas while Shino pressed his ass to his face.

Shino bit his lip as Kiba licked him.

"Ride me," Kiba whispered and hoped he could be quiet as well.

"I like when you do that too," Shino agreed and turned around again. He didn't waste time before lining himself up. In one smooth motion, he descended down on Kiba until he was fully seated. He gasped, realizing he'd held his breath. He waited there before moving forward until Kiba was nearly slipping out. "This is usually how I masturbate," he told Kiba a little breathless. He angled himself over Kiba before dropping himself down quickly and groaned loudly and low in his throat. "Why do you feel so much better?" he asked.

Kiba fought hard to hide a loud groan, but a hearty grunt still escaped. He was still pacing himself with deep breaths when Shino gave his confession. His eyes rolled back. He wanted to come just at the knowledge. Kiba gripped Shino's hips and held his thumbs over the slender bones and lean muscles. He rubbed him and rolled his hips to meet each of Shino's moves.

"It's probably because I'm warm… and big," Kiba tried to joke but couldn't even laugh for long before he was moaning again as Shino continued to swallow him down entirely.

Shino felt his eyes tearing up at the effort to keep quiet and he gripped at Kiba's muscles as he rode him steadily, but deeply. "You are, you are warm," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "And go in so deep," he couldn't help but moan. "I'm sorry," he gasped. "I'm usually quiet," he promised as another moan escaped him.

Kiba struggled as well so he couldn't get after Shino. "I really want to take over. I want you to go faster… do it faster," he said and gripped Shino tighter. "I'm close… so close," he warned.

Shino groaned, uncertain. He knew if he went faster, he'd never last, but the slow steady pace was torturous. "Okay," he murmured breathlessly and a sob broke through as he began to bounce on Kiba's lap, still taking him as deep as he could. The sounds of skin on skin clapping together growing louder and faster in the room. "Oh God, I can't-Kiba!" he sobbed loudly, knowing no doubt everyone could hear.

Kiba let go too. He sobbed out Shino's name and then bit down on his fist. He couldn't wake the house up.

Shino bowed his head as he cried out, his rhythm thrown off as he rode Kiba to his climax, seeing only through his suddenly blurred vision.

Kiba felt Shino lose his rhythm. He gripped Shino's hips and thrust up into him until he was coming too. He could feel Shino squeezing around him at every moan. "Fuck," he groaned and realized tears were landing on his chest and sheets. Shino was crying.

Shino wiped the tears away as he caught his breath. "Sorry," he gasped again, feeling boneless and beginning to sway. He was dizzy again. "Kiba, I'm gonna faint," he managed before toppling over.

Kiba caught Shino by his chest and easily spun them so Shino landed gently on his back. He pulled out and knew he'd have to clean them up. He tried to lightly shake Shino, hoping he'd wake up. Kiba leaned forward and kissed Shino's forehead. "Wake up, Shino," he whispered. He didn't get an answer so he stood and snuck out of the room into the darkened hallway for a hot towel. He returned to the room and quickly cleaned them up before he felt Shino moving.

Shino blinked his eyes open slowly. "Hey," he said groggily as he got his bearings. "Was I heavy?" he asked assuming he'd passed out on Kiba.

"Oh not at all," Kiba said with a smile. "You're surprisingly light," he said and pulled the covers over them. "Let's hope nobody heard," he said quietly and kissed Shino's cheek, jaw, and lips. "I'm gonna be in trouble if they did," he said.

"Sorry," Shino said sleepily as he pressed close to him. "I tried," he promised. He kissed him back in the same spots on his face. "Are you going to have to have 'the talk' with Koko?" he asked as he closed his eyes.

"Well, I think her mother took care of that and in school I know I signed a paper for permission on that type of class. Hope I don't have to do it again in the morning," Kiba said and laughed quietly.

"Well, they probably didn't tell her about male on male sex," Shino pointed out, moving his hand up to absent mindedly tussle Kiba's hair.

"I… I wanted to talk to you about something actually…," Kiba started, hoping he didn't offend Shino by what he was going to say.

"Hmm?" Shino asked, kissing him again. "What about?" he asked him.

"About Koko and her questions… and… you answering them too honestly or… too detailed like," Kiba said "It's just I don't want her getting more information than is right for her age," he said.

Shino looked up with a quirked eyebrow. "What do you mean? Knowledge shouldn't be limited. If she wants to know something, why not tell her the truth before she finds out false information secondhand, like what really happened to the Native Americans on that first Thanksgiving. The falsehood of that story has gone on far too long. I'm not lying to her about that. It was a massacre, Kiba," he told him.

"I didn't say lie," Kiba replied. "I said limit her knowledge to age appropriate levels," he repeated unsure how to tell Shino he sometimes said more than was necessary. "I'm just concerned that she'll quickly learn you're an open book of knowledge," he said and rubbed at his neck awkwardly.

Shino was confused. "I think that's a great thing and Kiba you were watching porn when you were eight. You had an above average age appropriate knowledge base on adult themes extremely early. You turned out great. You'd be surprised how many other children grasp mature concepts," he rebutted.

"Shino…," Kiba knew he was about to say something he couldn't take back, but he had to say it. "Koko is my daughter and I have the last say on this. It's not a discussion I'm having with you. It's a boundary I'm asking you to respect," Kiba explained calmly and firmly, but afraid of what Shino's reaction would be.

Shino blinked. "Okay," he said after a moment. He couldn't argue that. "She is your daughter and I have no say in how she's raised. I will try my best," he promised.

Kiba bit his bottom lip. Was that what he wanted though? Didn't he want Shino to be a more permanent part of his and Koko's life? He'd think about that later. It was too early to think of more.

"Thank you for understanding," Kiba said and kissed Shino's nose.

Shino smiled and hugged Kiba closer as he closed his eyes. "When I'm her stepfather and we have some additional kids of our own, I'll expect that constraint to be lifted," he told him.

Kiba's eyes were closed as he held Shino, but his eyes shot open immediately when he heard Shino's last comment. He chuckled awkwardly unsure what to say to that. They'd just had their first date!

"Uh yeah, so like how many kids?" Kiba asked, but shook his head. "Nevermind. Goodnight, Shino," he said and reached to turn off the lamp.

"Goodnight, Kiba," Shino said with a smile.

* * *

Kiba changed into his pajama bottoms and messed his hair up in the mirror. He didn't wear a shirt when he didn't have to and now that he was home he took advantage of that. He could hear Koko and his mother downstairs already. He looked in on Shino and smiled at him. "I'll meet you downstairs," he said to him though he hated to think of Shino out of his clothes. "There's more of my clothes in those bags…, you know, if you need some," Kiba said non-too-discreetely.

"Okay," Shino said with a smile as he changed. He would borrow Kiba's clothes again until he got home. He texted his dad immediately after as he needed to update him on his relationship. He couldn't wait to tell someone and he always appreciated his dad's input.

Koko sat at the table drinking a glass of orange juice while Tsume had a mug of coffee. Koko smiled at Tsume when she heard Kiba' heavy steps coming down the stairs. "Sounded like ghosts last night," she said casually loud.

Tsume giggled gruffly and nodded. "Yeah, this place must be haunted. Y'know Kiba you really got fix that squeaky floorboard too," she said as he approached the table.

Kiba was blushing red even on his tan skin and tattooed cheeks. "I'll see what I can do, though I slept just fine. No hauntings in my room," he said.

Koko laughed and looked at her father. "I have _A LOT_ of questions," she said and smiled wider when Shino showed. She knew he'd give her answers.

Shibi texted back. 'Good Morning, Shino. How did it go last night?'

Shino smiled at Kiba as soon as he met his eyes. "Good morning, Tsume, Koko," he said politely as he sat down at the table.

"Shino, you must have lost a lot of weight since yesterday. Those clothes are hanging on you," Tsume said as she recognized Kiba's clothes.

Shino looked down. "No, they're Kiba's. I didn't plan ahead and bring a change of clothes. The initial plan was that I would go back to my place after the afterparty. My plans just changed," he explained simply. He answered his phone with an excited smile. "Excuse me a moment," he said as he decided to call his dad outside.

"Hi dad," he greeted. "Dad, it was great," he said speaking quietly as Kiba had asked him to keep age appropriate content from his daughter and he didn't want her to overhear. "It was amazing. Kiba and I decided to skip a few steps and had sex twice last night. Dad, it was so different and so much better than the toy," he immediately told him.

Kiba stood up immediately, fast enough for his chair to fall over. "OOOHhh kay!" he yelled and ran after Shino to shut the back door on him and his father's conversation. "Sorry," he said and took a seat after righting his chair.

"Papa…?"

"Wh-when a man l-loves another man, Koko… but uh, it's different than with a woman… but the same, well, almost, so what I'm trying to say is- Ma, help," Kiba said as he served himself a cup of juice and tried to drown himself in it by chugging it.

Tsume laughed. "Koko, it's grown up talk and I'll explain everything when you're a few years older. I promise. I'll even give you some neat tips on how to get guys to do stuff for you," she said.

Kiba looked at his mom with grateful eyes. "So, Koko I only have you today before you go back to your mom's for school, what would you like to do?" he asked her, trying to get her to forget the earlier revelation. Though he was dying to tell ANYONE about it, Koko wasn't on that list. He _was _tempted to text Naruto, but he imagined the other probably had a hangover from hell.

Koko thought for a moment, willing to drop her questions only to ask Shino later. "Can we do the Safari Tour again?"

Kiba nodded eagerly between bites of his cereal. "Yeah, I love it and Shino hasn't been yet!" he said and hoped she didn't mind if Shino came along. "It's alright if Shino comes?" he asked.

"Sure," Koko replied too quickly.

"Great," Kiba said.

"Be good, Koko," Tsume warned. "If you're not, I'll find out about it and there are soooo many chores to be done," she threatened.

"I will be very good," Koko promised Tsume.

* * *

Shibi was happy to hear his son's experience was positive. "That's a great sign Shino and don't worry about moving faster than the traditional. You've had a relationship for years and you're both old enough to make good decisions about your physical involvement. I would attribute the toy's lack of pulse and autonomy for it not meeting up to what Kiba could do. Excellent night I'd say," Shibi concluded.

Shino nodded. "I agree," he said happily. He pursed his lips. "I think I'm in love with him, he told Shibi now.

Shibi smiled as he heard rare emotion in Shino's voice. "That's great, son. Be careful to reveal those feelings later. Remember Kiba is still dealing with his past relationship. Don't push too hard until he's ready," he advised.

Shino was confused. "So how much later is later?" he asked him.

"After he says it first," Shibi wisely advised. "I'll be able to more clearly assess a timeline however once I've gathered more data about your relationship," Shibi confided.

Shino nodded dutifully. "Sure whatever you need," he told him. "It's my first relationship so I want as much direction as possible.  
Kiba stood after drinking down his bowl. He walked out to join Shino and to tell him the plan. He didn't say anything as Shino was still on the phone. He instead held him from behind and kissed the shell of his ear.

"Keep me updated. I'll text you tonight," Shibi said before hanging up.

"Okay, thanks, dad," Shino said. "I'll talk to you later," he said and hung up. He smiled and savored the warmth of Kiba's arms. "I told him about us. He was very happy for us," he told him.

"Seems like everybody is. I'm happy too. Koko wants to take us on Safari. I said yes, I hope that's okay," Kiba said and tried to lean his head on Shino's shoulder.

"A safari? That sounds like fun. They have something like that here?" he asked Kiba turning to face him and kissing his forehead since he was so much taller.

"Yeah, they do. There's a lot of new things in Konoha. I'll make sure to show you everything," Kiba promised. "Oh, and Shino, I love you too," he said as he'd overheard the conversation.

* * *

Naruto was smiling mischievously. "I have to call and ask," he told Sasuke across the table.

"Naruto, don't. Just don't," Sasuke advised Naruto without even looking up from his phone.

**The End**

* * *

**TerasBad: **Bam! Hope you enjoyed the ride, everyone! And remember to be persistent/borderline creepy when it comes to the one you love. I believe that's a beat we can all dance too.

**Lovely Spell: **What Teras said! Also leave a review. We got more where this came from!

Don't forget to check out our new fic: **Hiashi's Dating Disaster!**


End file.
